Autumn Wish
by hyejinpark
Summary: "Eh tunggu sebentar sejak kapan bibir istri ku terasa asin? Yeobo, apa kau baru saja makan garam hmm?" ujar ku dengan suara parau, perlahan tapi pasti keping obsidian ku membuka perlahan dan bukannya bibir Sungmin yang ku lihat, namun buntalan berwarna biru yang mengeluarkan aroma tak asing. "SEHUN! kau mengompol lagi!" seru ku kemudian. (Sequel inside)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**|PROLOG|**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by Hye jin park**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN &amp; OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aigoo putri omma mengantuk ya?" tanya Leeteuk gemas saat melihat puterinya yang belum genap lima tahun itu menguap, membuat kedua manik rubahnya mengembun, membuat raut yang sungguh menggemaskan.

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya saja.

"tidurkan saja di belakang yeobo, kasihan jika harus tidur dengan dipangku begitu" saran Kangin sang suami saat melihat posisi tidak nyaman puterinya,

"changkamman kita menepi sebentar" mobil hitam itupun menepi, lalu Leeteuk sang ibu menyusun kursi belakang mobilnya senyaman mungkin, meletakkan bantal-bantal bermotif kelinci lucu melingkari gadis mungilnya yang sudah pulas.

"perjalanan kita masih jauh, apa tidak apa kalau Minnie tidur di belakang?" cemas Leeteuk

"justru itu, Karena masih jauh aku takutnya uri Minnie akan sakit jika tidur dengan posisi meringkuk begitu"

"Cha, lihatlah ia terlihat lebih tenang dengan posisi berbaring" lanjut Kangin mengawasi pergerakan tidur puterinya dari kaca mobil.

Leeteuk sebenarnya cemas,entahlah hatinya terasa tidak tenang namun ketika melihat polah tidur anaknya yang polos membuatnya mengangguk juga.

Mobil keluarga Lee melaju dengan kecepatan sedang tanpa sadar jika ada mobil truk pengangkut barang yang berjalan oleng dan berakhir dengan menabrak mereka.

Kangin kehilangan kendali kemudi, pria yang sering dijuluki si kuat itu terpaksa membanting strinya ke kiri, membuat mobil mereka merosok menuruni jurang di bawah. Leetuk menjerit panik, berusaha ke kursi belakang meraih puterinya yang masih pulas tertidur.

Hingga, sebuah ledakan terjadi dan menghempaskan semuanya. Leeteuk kehilangan puteri kecilnya…

.

.

.

"Hei Lee Donghae bangun!" jerit Eunhyuk sang istri meratapi kepergian suami tercinta akibat sakit yang lama di deritanya.

"omma" isak Sungmin memeluk ibunya memberi kehangatan

"Hei, kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian, kau jahat Hae-a, kau jahat, kenapa semua orang yang kusayang pergi satu persatu, kenapa?" raung Eunhyuk tak terima

"omma kumohon, omma tidak diringgal sendirian. Masih ada aku omma, omma masih punya aku" ucap Sungmin kembali memeluknya setelah tadi ia sempat tersungkur akibat didorong Eunhyuk.

"pergi, semuanya pergi, hiks" raung Eunhyuk semakin menjadi

"omma"

.

.

.

"Hei! Mau lari kemana lagi kau, cepat bayar hutangmu atau nyawamu yang melayang!"

Lee Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi, ia terpojok saat tangan wanita itu akan segera mendaratkan tamparan keras untuknya.

"cepat bayar hutangmu atau…"

"omma!"

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk kembali menangis histeris ketika kembali menelan pil pahit tentang keberadaan puterinya. Kangin yang biasanya tegar itupun kini tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Memeluk Leeteuk dan saling menguatkan, ia bisikan kata-kata penyemangat guna menambah keyakinan mereka lagi.

Berkali-kali selalu seperti ini, jika saat itu mereka tidak ceroboh lupa memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Minnie, mungkin saja gadis kecil itu tidak terhempas jauh hingga terseret arus sungai. Polisi pun sudah menyerah sejak lama, namun ada satu hal yang membuat mereka yakin jika Minnie masih hidup.

"naluri seorang ibu tidak pernah salah Kangin-a, aku yakin uri Minnie masih hidup" isak Leeteuk kali ini tidak lagi histeris ia sudah sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

"Nde, kau tidak pernah salah, mereka yang salah" jawab Kangin tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Petugas itu menyatakan jika tiga belas tahun lalu memang ditemukan anak kecil yang hanyut disungai tetapi itu bocah itu seorang laki-laki. Dan pupus sudah pencarian mereka disini…

"uri Minnie masih hidupkan yeobo" Leeteuk sesunggukan. Kangin hanya mengangguk dan terus menenangkan istrinya hingga terlelap.

.

.

.

.

"demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun!" satu tamparan lolos dari ibunya yang dalam puncak emosi.

Kyuhyun diam saja, sedangkan Hanggeng dan Sungmin sangat terkejut menyaksikan adegan life itu.

"Chulie-a tenangkan dirimu" kalem Hanggeng saat dirasa tubuh sang istri sudah melemas.

hebat kau Cho, menghancurkan masa depan orang lain" runtuk Heechul lagi yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"sudahlah omma beri saja dia uang lalu suruh pergi, anggap saja sebagai ganti rugi" teriak Kyuhyun dan langsung dihadiahi tamparan keras dari sang ayah.

"aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi orang yang seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun" bentak Hanggeng.

"bawa dia kekamarnya ajhusi" usir Heechul

"maafkan Kyuhyun kumohon maafkan puteraku" raung Heechul memeluk erat Sungmin.

"maafkan puteraku"

"menikahlah dengan Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.

**.sign.**

**-hyejinpark-**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun seorang anak nakal sebenarnya semua kenakalannya hanya sebuah pelampiasan dari rasa manja dan kesepian. Lee Sungmin gadis periang yang menjalani hidup dengan penuh sabar dan ketabahan. Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja dan terikat tali pernikahan hingga menyadari jika perlahan cinta itu mulai tumbuh bersemi…

**.**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by Hye jin park**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN &amp; OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

Hari yang semakin terik tidak menyulutkan semangat Sungmin untuk terus mengayuh laju sepedanya mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan. Setelah subuh tadi ia bergelut dengan mengantar susu dan Koran pagi, hingga sore nanti ia masih harus berkutat dengan mie-mie pelanggan yang harus diantarkan. Untung saja ini masih liburan musim panas sehingga ia dapat bekerja paruh waktu secara penuh. Dan setelahnya ia ada shift malam di pom bensin. Lumayan hasilnya untuk ditabung.

Sungmin menyeka keringat saat dahaganya muncul. Ia kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral yang memang selalu dibawanya disaat panas seperti ini. Usianya baru menginjak delapan belas tahun dan hanya tinggal menunggu penguman lulus saja dari sekolah. Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya untuk mengantarkan pesanan berikutnya.

Kerja keras tentu saja. Sungmin amat sangat giat bekerja agar demi bisa masuk ke Universitas yah walaupun tidak sekarang, uangnya belum terkumpul banyak untuk itu, mungkin tahun depan ia bisa mendaftar ke sana. Dengan riangnya gadis itu tidak hentinya mengembangkan senyuman.

Lee Sungmin gadis asal Mokpo itu memakirkan sepedanya di depan kedai Mie tempatnya bekerja.

"mienya sudah kuantar" ucap Sungmin senang dan menaruh kotak-kotak itu kemeja dapur. Seorang wanita mungil datang menghampirinya, ia agak kewalahan berjalan lantaran perutnya yang kian hari semakin membuncit. Kim Ryeowook membalas senyum Sungmin saat gadis datang.  
"eonnie, biar akau saja yang kesana " ucap Sungmin dan mendapat gelengan darinya, "tidak Min, kau tahukan jika aku disarankan untuk banyak bergerak agar persalinanku nanti lancar" tolak Ryeowook.

"biarkan saja eonniemu itu Min, ia memang susah dinasehati" suara baritone dari arah pantry dapur, seorang pria dengan seragam kokinya tidak lupa celemek putih dan ikat kepala yang dipakainya. Ryeowook membesut sesekali ia mengelus perutnya, tangannya menompang pinggangnya yang memang sudah mulai pegal-pegal belakangan ini, maklum persalinannya hanya tinggal menunggu bulan terkekeh dan langsung membawa kotak-kotak itu untuk dicuci.

"istirahatlah dulu lalu makan siang, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja Min nanti kau bisa sakit" cemas Ryeowook dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman, "jika tidak giat bagaimana ommaku nanti eonnie, kau seperti tidak tahu saja ia pasti akan banyak menggerutu lagi" ucap Sungmin diselingi candaan.

Yesung,kemudian memberikan sebuah bekal dan beberapa lembar won kepada Sungmin, "jangan telat makan, dan ini bayaranmu hari ini kutambhakan sedikit agar nanti kau bisa beli permen kapas" ucapnya lagi. Sungmin tersenyum dan menerima itu dengan senang, ia berterimaksih lalu pamit untuk pergi ke tempat kerja paruh waktu selanjutnya.

"aigoo, gadis itu begitu giat tapi kenapa ibunya memperlakukannya seperti itu,tsk" geleng Yesung saat siluet tubuh Sungmin menjauh, Ryeowookpun mengiyakan ucapan suaminya itu. Tidak jarang mereka prihatin dan kasihan tentang kondisi Sungmin, "kau tahu oppa, kadang aku merasa Sungmin tidak pantas terlahir seperti itu" ucapnya mengangguk kemudian mengusap kepala Ryeowook kemudian turun menuju perut buncitnya,"nde semoga anak itu bernasib baik" sambungnya lagi.

Sejak Sungmin pindah ke Seoul pasangan suami istri itulah yang sering membantu Sungmin jika sedang kesusahan. Bahkan Sungmin telah mengenal mereka sejak mereka belum menikah, Sungmin sudah sering bekerja paruh waktu di kedai ini. Ia dan ibunya berasal dari Mokpo, sejak ayahnya meninggal , mereka pindah ke Seoul untuk memperbaiki nasib, namun nyatanya jauh dari angan.

Ibu Sungmin menyewa sebuah flat kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kedai milik Yesung. Namun hal yang membuat pasangan suami istri itu miris adalah sikap ibunya Sungmin yang semena-mena. Bermain mahyeong,kartu, hingga judi, menyisakan banyak hutang yang harus dibayar dan semuanya Sungmin yang menanggung,sejak mengenal gadis itu yesung sudah melihat betapa kerasnya dia bekerja, belum lagi untuk makan keperluan sehari hari dan juga soju dan rokok ibunya, sejak ayahnya meninggal entah kenapa perangai ibunya menjadi berubah drastis seperti itu. Itulah yang menjadi alasan Sungmin hingga ia bekerja begitu keras sampai sekarang.

Tanpa ia sadari jika kondisi fisiknya melemah, yah, dulu saat usianya lima belas tahun ia terpaksa menjual ginjalanya untuk biaya rumah sakit ayahnya. Bersyukur saat itu keluarga yang menerimanya memberikan uang cukup banyak tapi naas takdir berkata lain, ayahnya meninggal setelah tiga hari perawatan. Uang pun habis untuk biaya pemakaman dan kebutuhan lainnya jadilah mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seol. Berharap hidup akan berubah baik namun bukannya semakin baik itu justru bertambah buruk.

Sungmin menghentikan gowesan sepedanya ketika pusing menyerangnya. Ia menepi dan duduk di tempat yang rindang. Hanya tinggal meminum obat warung saja maka pusingnya akan hilang,fikirnya. Sungmin duduk bersandar di bawah rindangnya pohon maple tua yang daunnya mulai kering. Tidak sengaja pandangannya berpusat pada sebuah toko diseberang jalan, tampak seorang wanita paruh baya dan sangat cantik tengah mendorong seorang pemuda masuk kedalam toko.

Ia jadi ingat terakhir kali ia berbelanja saat ayahnya masih ada, ia sangat senang sekali ketika ayahnya membelikannya sebuah gantungan kelinci merah muda sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sedikit ada rasa lelah dan sedih diraut wajahnya, namun ia menepis itu semua dan mulai bergegas pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

"ajhuma sudah kubilang kan tidak mau! Suruh saja cinderela itu yang memakainya" pekik Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk saat ia menarik paksa Kyuhyun untuk mengepas baju resminya untuk perjamuan malam nanti,"lagi pula ajhuma, yang ibuku itu kan dia kenapa kau yang harus sibuk mengurusku sih" sambung Kyuhyuun lagi saat menepis tangan karyawan yang akan membantunya.

"apa salahnya jika ajhuma yang membantumu, lagi pula jika kau tidak diawasi pasti kau akan kabur lagi kan seperti yang dulu-dulu. Ini perayaan pernikahan orang tuamu tidakkah kau berfikir untuk memberikan sikap yang baik pada mereka" nasehatnya sambil mengepaskan beberapa jas ketubuh Kyuhyun,

"tapi Teeuki ajhuma!" bantah Kyuhyun lagi dan langsung dideliki tajam oleh sahabat ibunya itu, "lagi pula ajhuma senang direpotkan olehmu. Cha, pakai yang ini, tolong awasi dia diruang ganti!" perintah Leeteuk bersungut dan dengan gontai terpaksa menurut.

'drt,drt,drt' ponsel milik Leeteuk bergetar, ia tersenyum saat melihat panggilannya,"yeobo" jawabnya senang.

"aku sedang menemani Kyuhyun memilih baju, Chulie sibuk jadi aku yang menemaninya, kau sudah makan jika belum bagaimana kalau makan bersama setelah ini" pintanya.

"yeobo, kita akan segera menemukannya. Menurut informasi yang kudengar dia pernah dirawat disalah satu klinik di Mokpo saat yang sama saat terjadi kecelakaan itu." ucap Kim kangin dengan gemetar menahan haru menemukan petunjuk tempat keberadaan puterinya yang hilang.

Leeteuk berkaca-kaca hampir saja ia melompat kegirangan mendengar kabar ini,"jeongmal? Uri Minnie akan segera ditemukan?" tanyanya memastikan,

"Nde"

"pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu Kangin-a ini sudah hampir tiga belas tahun, pokoknya harus kau temukan!"kali ini harus berhasil kangin-a" mohon Leeteuk kemudian diangguki oleh nya.

.

.

.

"Hei! Mau lari kemana lagi kau, cepat bayar hutangmu atau nyawamu yang melayang!" marah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan lipstick merah serta rambut bergelombang tersanggul asal. Kuku-kukunya di cat berwarna senada dengan bibirnya yang merah merekah, dan jangan lupakan rokok yang menggantung di sudut kiri bibirnya hingga menimbulkan bekas merah disana.

Lee Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi, ia terpojok saat tangan wanita itu akan segera mendaratkan tamparan keras untuknya.

"cepat bayar hutangmu atau…"

"omma!" pekik Sungmin berlari sekuar tenaga hingga tamparan itu mengenai bahunya. Yah, Sungmin tidak telat untuk melindungi ibunya itu dari pukulan dan sedihnya itu selalu berulang. Bahkan kini punggungnya telah kebal dengan berbagai pukulan.

"tsk, lihat siapa yang datang. Ibumu berhutang lagi padaku tiga puluh ribu won" pekik wanita itu marah.

Sungmin menatap sedih ibunya yang kini tengah bergetar dibelakangnya, "arraseo, aku hanya punya segini, kami bayar lima belas ribu dulu sisanya nanti ku lunasi" ucap Sungmin menyodorkan lembaran kusut itu dan setelahnya wanita itu langsung pergi.

Sungmin berbalik menghadap ibunya, dan anehnya tidak ada tampang bersalah sama sekali. Eunhyuk mengusap kening Sungmin kemudian menyentilnya pelan.

"Sungmin-a kau masih punya uang lagi, berikan padaku jika aku menang malam ini aku akan membelikanmu bulgogi" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa malu. Sungmin menunduk tidak tahu lagi apa dengan cara apa menyadarkan ibunya.

Akhirnya iapun memberikan beberapa lembar won yang tersisa dan menyerahkan padanya. Dikecupnya kening Sungmin lalu tertawa hingga gusinya terlihat, "kau memang anak yang berbakti" ucapnya lalu pergi. Tidak tahukah dia jika kini Sungmin tengah meringis menahan sakit dibahunya yang pasti akan memar sebentar hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "padahal uang dari Yesung oppa tadi mau kutabung " lirihnya sambil mengelus bahunya yang mulai terasa perih.

.

.

.

"selamat datang! Dimulai dari angka nol ya" ucap Sungmin membungkuk tersenyum pada pengemudi mobil yang mengidi bahan bakarnya.

"terimakasih, semoga perjalanannya menyenangkan" ucapnya lagi setelah mobil itu melaju pergi.

"Sungmin-a istirahat!" pekik Shindong padanya yang akan bertukar bagian jaga malam.

Sungmin mengangguk dan menuju ruang istirahat. Disana sudah ada beberapa temannya yang lain. Seorang gadis dengan aksen busannya menawarkan sebuah bekal yang ia bawa pada Sungmin. Mereka makan bersama dengan lahap malam itu.

"yah, Sungmin-a kau tahu ternyata Kim Jungmo itu sangat kaya" bisik gadis dengan rambut dikepang satu itu. Sungmin agak tersedak makananya, "kau tekejut?" tanyanya antusias namun Sungmin menggeleng.

"ani, mienya nyangkut di tenggorokanku, uhuk,uhuk, air kumohon!" pinta Sungmin kepayahan dan langsung disodorkannya gelas itu dengan kasar. "aku tidak sangka ada anak orang kaya yang mau bekerja keras di pom bensin seperti ini, coba kau datang agak sore. Tadi ayahnya Jungmo menyeret paksa dia masuk ke mobil dan berkata pada Shindong sunbae jika tidak boleh menerimanya lagi disini. aku jadi iri" ucapnya lagi.

Sungmin hanya focus makan dan tidak memperdulikan ocehan temannya ini, "jika tidak lekas makan nanti akan kuhabiskan" ucap Sungmin lagi,"Hei!" pekiknya.

Sungmin berjalan pelan dengan sepeda yang ia bawa, ia berfikir tentang biaya tagihan listrik dan sewa bulan ini. Sudah menunggak dua bulan untung saja bibi pemilik itu baik orangnya. Kemudian teringat ajakan dari temannya untuk menjadi pelayan di pesta nanti malam.

"apa sebaiknya aku terima saja ya!" fikir Sungmin mengingat gadis itu belum merasakan duduk sejak subuh tadi. Setelah berfikir lama akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berbalik menuju alamat pesta itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali memikirkan cara agar dapat lari dari pesta memuakkan ini. Sungguh ia sudah sangat bosan dengan senyuman palsu para penjilat uang itu. Sok bersikap baiknya demi keuntungan semata. Dulu saat orangtuanya tidak sesukses ini ia masih dapat berkumpul dan tak jarang makan bersama tapi setelah itu, jangankan makan, bertatap muka saja setahun sekali. Paling-paling hanya Leeteuk, sahabat ibunya itu yang masih mau menemaninya.

Dulu mereka pernah punya seorang puteri, tapi kecelakaan tiga belas tahun menghilangkannya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingat lagi wajah gadis kecil itu, yang ia ingat hanyalah manik rubah gadis itu. Yang Kyuhyun tahu sampai saat ini orangtua gadis itu masih menganggap anak mereka masihh hidup disuatu tempat, dan selama tiga belas tahun ini mereka tidak pernah putus asa untuk mencarinya. Tidak seperti orangtuanya yang pergi dan datang sesukannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus lagi dan meneguk kasar wine yang tersaji di sana. Ia memang sudah dua puluh tahun dan sudah boleh minum jadi tidak masalah. Toh ya orang tuanya juga tidak peduli, fikirnya dan kembali meneguknya lagi. Tanpa sadar sudah lebih dari enam gelas wine yang ia minum.

Kepalanya serasa berputar sekarang, tapi ia masih mau minum dan terus minum lagi…

Sungmin menawarkan beberapa gelas minuman kepada para tamu yang hadir. Dia baru sampai dan sudah langsung disuruh ganti baju saja. Saat pertama kali datang tadi, Sungmin sempat takjub dengan kemewahan rumah ini. Jika nanti ia bisa mempunyai rumah seperti ini ia pasti akan mengajak Yesung oppa dan Ryeowook eonnie untuk tinggal bersama, dan ibunya pasti tidak akan bermain judi lagi tapi hal itu hanya angan-angan yang tidak pernah sampai, "sadarlah Sungmin-a" pekiknya dalam hati kemudian lanjut lagi menawarkan minumannya.

"Sungmin-a kau mau ikut cuci piring, nanti kita dapat honor tambahan" ucap temannya senang, dan Sungmin mengangguk kemudian mengganti gelas-gelas yang telah kosong itu dengan yang baru.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun fikirkan, orangtuanya bahkan sekarang tidak peduli keberadaanya. Mereka hanya focus pada rekan bisnisnya saja. Kyuhyun pun lebih memilih mengambil satu botol wine lagi lalu pergi ke taman belakang. Sebatang rokok cukuplah untuk menenangkan fikirannya malam ini, benaknya kacau.

Sementara itu, Heechul tampak kurang semangat karena tidak ada Leeteuk disana. Sebab ia dan suaminya sedang pergi ke Mokpo, apalagi jika bukan mencari petunjuk keberadaan puteri mereka. Dalam hati Heechul juga berharap agar puteri mereka masih hidup dan segera ditemukan jika saja waktu yang dibutuhkan tidak selama ini.

.

.

.

Leeteuk kembali menangis histeris ketika kembali menelan pil pahit tentang keberadaan puterinya. Kangin yang biasanya tegar itupun kini tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Memeluk Leeteuk dan saling menguatkan, ia bisikan kata-kata penyemangat guna menambah keyakinan mereka lagi.

Berkali-kali selalu seperti ini, jika saat itu mereka tidak ceroboh lupa memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Minnie, mungkin saja gadis kecil itu tidak terhempas jauh hingga terseret arus sungai. Polisi pun sudah menyerah sejak lama, namun ada satu hal yang membuat mereka yakin jika Minnie masih hidup.

"naluri seorang ibu tidak pernah salah Kangin-a, aku yakin uri Minnie masih hidup" isak Leeteuk kali ini tidak lagi histeris ia sudah sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

"Nde, kau tidak pernah salah, mereka yang salah" jawab Kangin tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Petugas itu menyatakan jika tiga belas tahun lalu memang ditemukan anak kecil yang hanyut disungai tetapi itu bocah itu seorang laki-laki. Dan pupus sudah pencarian mereka disini…

"uri Minnie masih hidupkan yeobo" Leeteuk sesunggukan. Kangin hanya mengangguk dan terus menenangkan istrinya hingga terlelap.

.

.

.

'prang'

Gelas terjatuh menjadi berkeping-keping. Tubuh Sungmin jatuh terjerembab saat tubuh sempoyongan Kyuhyun menubruknya dengan keras. Memeluk gadis itu dan masih dalam pengaruh alcohol. Sungmin menggeliat dalam pelukannya berusaha berontak namun ia tidak kuasa melawan disamping itu karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah hari ini.

Kyuhyun tertawa terkekeh saat gadis asing yang dikenalnya itu terus menggeliat dan melawan dan,

'plak' satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi Sungmin hingga disudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah dan seketika itu juga dirinya pingsan dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Pria penyuka game itu membawa Sungmin kekamarnya, merebahkan kasar tubuh Sungmin hingga gadis itu sempat berjengit sadar saat merasakan sakit dipinggangnya, namun saat ia akan melawan Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menimpanya. Menciumnya dengan brutal tak sadar pria itu sesekali memukul Sungmin dan berguman marah-marah tidak jelas. Hingga Kyuhyun melakukan hal sangat fatal bagi mereka.

Sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar yang diletakkan disudur kamar itupun tiba-tiba saja jatuh bersama teriakan kesakitan dan kepedihan Sungmin, karena telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga tertawa puas dan terus mendesah, menikmati permainannya. Tanpa menyadari jika gadis dibawahnya itu kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi datang membawa sejuta tangis kesedihan bagi lee Sungmin. Kini gadis bermanik rubah itu tengah menangis sesunggukan di ruang keluarga Cho. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat dengan beberapa bercak kemerahan dan lecet di leher dan pergelangan tangannya bekas cakaran Kyuhyun. Ia tampak begitu menyedihan sekarang. Tak ubahnya dengan Sungmin, pemuda kelahiran bulan Februari itu juga kini tengah duduk menunduk menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Menyadari kesalahan fatalnya semalam.

Kedua orang itu kini tengah disidang oleh Cho Heechul yang sejak tadi mempelototi mereka. Sang suami hanya bisa mengelus dada ketika melihat perbuatan putera satu-satunya ini.

"demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun!" satu tamparan lolos dari ibunya yang dalam puncak emosi.

Kyuhyun diam saja, sedangkan Hanggeng dan Sungmin sangat terkejut menyaksikan adegan life itu.

Pagi tadi Heechul berniat membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk memberikannya hadiah sebagai penebus keabsenannya mengurus Kyuhyun selama ini,namun pemandangan yang ia lihat ketika pertama membuka pintu adalah Sungmin yang terisak memegangi dadanya, dan Kyuhyun yang masih saja tertidur pulas seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Heechul bertambah mengamuk lagi ketika menemukan banyak luka ditubuh Sungmin.

"Chulie-a tenangkan dirimu" kalem Hanggeng saat dirasa tubuh sang istri sudah melemas.

Hingga isakan demi isakan itu lolos dari bibir sang cinderlela yang tidak pernah sekalipun meneteskan airmatanya dalam keadaan apapun, itu karena Heechul sudah sangat kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang dengan seenak itu merenggut barang berharga bagi wanita dalam pengaruh alcohol dan terlebih lagi Lee Sungmin gadis itu masih dibawah dua puluh tahun.

"hebat kau Cho, menghancurkan masa depan orang lain" runtuk Heechul lagi yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya.

Kyuhyun masih menunduk, jemarinya saling bertaut keringat dingin mengalir deras ditubuhnya sejak tadi. Perihnya tamparan hingga luka disudut bibirnya tidak ia indahkan saat melihat raut sedih dan kecewa orang tuanya. Meskipun Kyuhyun nakal tapi aslinya semua kenakalan yang ia lakukan hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari mereka. Ia juga tidak habis fikir kenapa gadis itu bisa seranjang dengannya. Kyuhyun sempat membantah semua pengakuan jujur Sungmin, namun bukti yang ada menepis semua itu. ya, itu murni Kyuhyun yang salah.

"sudahlah omma beri saja dia uang lalu suruh pergi, anggap saja sebagai ganti rugi" teriak Kyuhyun dan langsung dihadiahi tamparan keras dari sang ayah.

"aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi orang yang seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun" bentak Hanggeng. Sesekali pria berkacamata itu mengurut pelipisnya guna meredam emosinya. Saat melihat putera itu terjungkal, langsung saja ia memanggil salah satu maid disana dan minta dibawakan kotak obat.

Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa, demi apa selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya ia tidak pernah mendapat tamparan seperti ini, seberapun kenakalan yang ia buat pasti orangtuanya pasti akan menyelesaikan dengan cara damai-memakai uang.

"bawa dia kekamarnya ajhusi" usir Heechul dan membuat hati Kyuhun tertohok seketika.

Kedua orang tua itu kini mendekati Sungmin dan membuatnya bertambah ketakutan akan terkena tamparan seperti yang Kyuhyun dapatkan tadi. Heechul mendekat, perlahan ia mundur walaupun tubuh gadis itu terasa sangat sakit ia berusaha bergerak mundur. Jarak mereka semakin dekat,tangan heechul terulur keatas hingga,

'grep'

"maafkan Kyuhyun kumohon maafkan puteraku" raung Heechul memeluk erat Sungmin.

Gadis itu mengerjap tidak percaya dengan perlakuan yang ia dapat, biasanya ia akan dipukul atau mendapat hukuman lainnya dan tidak pernah dipeluk seerat ini. Sungmin tertegun saat merasakan air mata Heechul yang membasahi bajunya. Sebuah air mata permintaan maaf yang tulus, Sungmin dapat merasakannya.

Hati gadis itu terenyuh dengan sikap baik yang diterimanya, perlahan ia angkat tangannya untuk mengelus punggung bergetar Heechul, sebuah usapan lembut yang berhasil membuatnya tenang berhenti menangis. Hanggeng hanya dapat menahan haru saat melihat kejadian itu, ia bahkan dapat merasakan jika Lee Sungmin adalah gadis yang sangat baik.

"maafkan puteraku" isak Heechul lagi tanpa menyadari jika elusan tangan berhenti , tubuhnya sangat lemas sekarang, matanya juga terasa sangat berat ia pingsan bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka,

"menikahlah dengan Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

Pasangan suami istri itu menunggu dengan cemas saat Sungmin diperiksa. Dokter tampak memasangkannya infuse dan beberapa suntikan. Heechul sangat panik saat melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Dan cemasnya bertambah ketika melihat seorang perawat yang ikut disana membalutkan perban dan salep untuk kulit Sungmin yang memar dan luka.

"bagaimana kondisinya, Yunho-a?" tanya mereka cemas,

Dokter bermanik musang itu menggeleng, ia bilang jika kondisi Sungmin cukup buruk, ia mengalami kelelahan dan shock belum lagi luka memar bekas pukulan dan beberapa luka lecet ditubuhnya. Yunho menyarankan agar gadis itu bed rest dan tidak turun dari ranjang. Yunho juga berpesan mereka harus berjaga-jaga jika Sungmin sewaktu-waktu bisa mengalami depresi atau trauma karena peristiwa yang dialaminya semalam.

"Nuna, sebaiknya kau memeriksakan keadaannya ke rumah sakit, sebab aku takut hanya untuk memastikan saja" putusnya lalu pamit.

Heechulpun menyuruh maid untuk menjaga Sungmin dikamar sementara ia menyelesaikan semuanya.

"cari informasi tentang gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin ini, cari tahu semuanya" titah Hanggeng pada bawahanya. Ia melihat istrinya berjalan turun kearahnya , ia mendekat dan berpelukan sejenak. Membagi semua beban yang menghimpit bahu mereka.

"aku akan selesaikan semuanya chulie-a ,jangan cemas tidak akan ada yang terluka aku jamin itu" janji Hanggeng dan langsung diamini olehnya. "lihatlah Kyuhyun dulu kita sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya tadi" pintanya lembut.

Kyuhyun masih bergelung di bawah selimut. Pemuda itu terlalu takut untuk keluar. Heechul masuk lalu mendekap putranya itu meminta maaf dan bilang jika ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Cukup lama hingga Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya, dan menampakkan wajahnya yang memar karena tamparan mereka.

Kyuhyun terisak dan meminta pengampunan,sungguh semua itu diluar kendalinya saat mabuk. Ia juga tidak habis fikir mengapa bisa ia melakukan itu pada gadis yang bekerja sebagai pelayan paruh waktu itu semalam, gadis yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal.

Heechul mengatakan jika semuanya telah diurus oleh ayahnya tinggal menunggu saja. Dan seperti biasanya sunggingan evil smirik tertarik dibibirnya. Tentu saja semarah apapun orang tuanya pasti mereka akan tetap membelanya sampai akhir. Namun tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui penyelesaian macam apa yang menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^.**

**.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah bangun rupanya"

"Hei dengarkan aku baik-baik gadis bodoh, pergilah dari rumahku sekarang juga. Pergi secepat mungkin tanpa ketahuan!"

"aku muak melihatmu berlama-lama di rumahku, ini! ambilah anggap saja sebagai ganti rugi!"

Ucap Kyuhyun arrogant melemparkan amplop berisi beberapa lembar ratusan ribu won lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang bahkan masih lemah itu di kamar.

"Dan kau ajhuma, jangan sampai omma tahu aku yang melakukan ini. Tutup mulutmu jika kau masih ingin bekerja disini" ancam Kyuhyun lagi pada seorang maid yang ditugaskan menemani Sungmin hingga ia siuman.

Hanya diam dan menatap iba kearah Sungmin yang masih diam ketakutan dan menunduk…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by Hyejinpark2015©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN &amp; OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan dengan lesu , fikirannya melayang entahlah kemarin ia sudah melewati hari yang sangat buruk dalam hidupnya. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas. Sejak ia siuman tadi ia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di kamar besar itu, ia hanya melihat tangannya yang terpasang jarum infuse lalu di lepaskannya dengan paksa.

Sungguh ia sangat takut sekarang mengingat perlakuan yang telah ia dapat di rumah itu. Sepenuhnya ia tidak dapat mengingat dengan jelas. Kemudian kata-kata pemuda itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Seorang pemuda yang ia lihat saat ia membuka matanya pagi dan siang ini. Pemuda yang sudah mengambil hal paling berharga miliknya.

Sungmin mendesah lagi, ingin rasanya menangis tapi air matanya bahkan sudah sangat kering sekarang. luka memar bahkan masih nyeri belum lagi lecet akibat tamparan dan cakaran yang ia dapat dari pemuda itu.

"ishh" Sungmin mendesis saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir jalan. Manik rubahnya menatap kosong jalanan sepi itu.

Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lutut dan memulai ritual menangisnya kembali, meskipun kelopak matanya tersa ampat epdih dan kering sekarang akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

Andai saja ayahnya masih ada bersamanya pasti ia dan ibunya tidak perlu pergi ke Seoul demi menyambung hidup. Mereka bertiga pasti sekarang akan hidup tenang dan damai di mokpo. Tidak masalah bagi Sungmin jika ia harus membantu ayahnya di tambak ikan atau berjualan kimbab di pasar, yang terpenting adalah mereka dapat bersama.

"appa" panggil Sungmin menatap langit yang panas terik.

"hoi,hoi,hoi, siapa ini ?" ucap seorang wanita dengan make up tebal dan bibir merah menyala mengganggu kesedihan Sungmin.

Itu bibi Go, seorang rentenir dan pemilik bar dan rumah border kelas teri di wilayah tempat tinggalnya. Wanita yang sudah berumur itu tampak mengunyah permen karet dan mengipas-ngipas dirinya yang kepanasan.

"Hoi, kau puterinya Eunhyuk kan! kemana ibumu, ini sudah lewat dari batas yang ditentukan untuk bayar hutang!" ucapnya cempreng dan ketus.

Sungmin merasa pening seketika saat tangan bibi Gong mencengkram wajahnya, dan ia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah, sungguh Sungmin terlalu lelah sekarang…

"kalau dilihat-lihat kau cantik juga ya, mau bekerja denganku? Hitung-hitung membayar hutang ibumu yang sekarang berjumlah lima ratus ribu won"

Sungmin mendelik, mengucap nominal uang itu dengan terbata-bata, "ajhumma bukankah hutang ommaku hanya tinggal lima belas ribu saja" cicit Sungmin,

"oi, apa katamu. Awalnya sih memang segitu, tapi semalam ibumu kalah bermain denganku jadinya ya bertambah" jawabnya santai.

Seketika kaki Sungmin terasa sangat lemas, ia jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis lagi. Sekuat-kuatnya manusia pasti rasa kuat itu ada batasnya juga, sungguh hari ini ia ingin cepat mati. Teringat diotaknya kenapa ia begitu bodoh tidak mengambil amplop dari pemuda itu, yang katanya sebagai ganti rugi. Namun bukankah itu sama saja ia menjual dirinya demi uang, tidak ia tidak menyesal karena tidak mengambilnya. Namun terbesit lagi tentang tunggakan dan tagihan listrik, sewa rumah, dan biaya lainnya, belum lagi hutang ibunya yang bertambah…

Semua beban yang ia tanggung di pundakknya perlahan memutar jadi satu di fikirannya. Membuat hatinya terasa sangat berat.

"arghhhh" Sungmin berteriak spontan lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengagetkan bibi Gong yang dibuat takut olehnya.

Kemudian yang bisa dia lakukan hanya bersimpuh dan menangis meraung,tidak peduli akan jadi tontonan orang, ia sudah lelah, sungguh.

"aigoo, apa yang gadis ini lakukan?" monolog bibi Gong,

"apa kau sudah gila, aigoo.. Hei Sungmin bilang pada ibumu untuk segera melunasi hutangnya padaku, jika tidak kau akan ku ambil sebagai jaminannya!" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menangis, memagangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Ia hanya gadis delapan tahun yang rapuh. Tidak adakah tempat yang nyaman buatnya untuk bersandar? Bahkan untuk berbagi cerita dan mengurangi beban dipundaknya saja ia tidak bisa, bukankah dunia ini terlalru kejam untuknya, atau takdir yang dibuatkan Tuhan yang memang kejam?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bersulang!" pekik Kyuhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol bening berisi cairan berwarna biru muda itu ke atas. Disamping kanan-kirinya tampak dua orang gadis dengan pakaian kurang bahan yang menutupi belahan dada dan pahanya. Didepan dan disisi lainnya tampak pemuda lainnya yang ikut tertawa cekikikan dengan Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun, pria berusia dua puluh tahun itu tampak berpesta riang setelah acara mengusir dan mengancam Sungmin dan pelayan dari rumahnya, lalu kabur kemari, kabur ke club milik ayah teman satu gengnya semasa SMA.

Bertanya-tanya mengapa di tengah hari bolong begini bar itu sudah buka, jawabannya karena uang sogokan Kyuhyun pastinya. Ia sengaja menghubungi Jonghyun untuk berpesta disiang hari begini, menghilangkan penat katanya.

"Aku yang teraktir, hahahaha, pesanlah apa yang kamu mau!" tawa Kyuhyun lagi membuat kedua gadis itu semakin bergelanyut manja ditubuh Kyuhyun.

"OneShoot!"

Ucap orang-orang itu bersamaan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja saat sedang asyik-asyinya mereka berpesta tiba-tiba saja ada petugas polisi yang mendobrak masuk ke sana dan membuyarkan semuanya.

"jangan bergerak, kalian sudah terkepung. Kalian ketahuan mengadakan pesta minuman keras dan pelanggaran asusial terhadap seoarang gadis di bawah umur, Cho Kyuhyun anda ditanggkap atas dugaan tersebut!"

"MWO"

Pekik Kyuhyun tidak mengerti

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di mansion keluarga Cho tampak sang nyonya rumah itu menggeram marah, ketika mendapat laporan dari maid yang ditugasinya menjaga Sungmin. ia tidak habis fikir mengapa sikap putranya sudah diambang batas kenalan seperti ini.

Tengkuknya terasa pening, untung ia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya, meskipun berujung dengan mengelus dadanya sesak. Ia juga sudah menyuruh pak Kang supir keluarganya untuk mencari gadis itu.

Sementara maid tadi hanya duduk diam bersimpuh di sudut menunggu hukuman apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

"kembalilah bekerja" perintah Heechul mutlak padanya,

Maid itu menggigit bibirnya cemas menatap sosok majikannya yang masih duduk menahan emosi marah.

"kau tidak mendengarku?"

"nde,nde nyonya" ucapnya lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Aigoo, apa ini kesalahanku karena tidak pernah hadir ke gereja Tuhan" batin Heechul memijat keningnya, "Kyuhyun-a kenapa kau begitu menyiksaku nak…" lanjutnya lagi dan meremas amplop coklat yang tidak diambil oleh Sungmin tadi.

Jeda sejenak,

Heechul tampak sedang berfikir menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang tepat untuk menghukum puteranya itu. Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun sudah sangat salah disini. Mungkinkah dengan menikahkannya anak itu akan menjadi dewasa…

Entahlah, fikirannya melayang jauh.

Lalu diambilnya ponsel pintarnya dan mendia nomor suaminya, meminta tolong pada sekertaris Park untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, dan menceritakan maslah yang terjadi dirumah.

"gwancanha yeobo-a, aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau fokuslah bekerja saja"

Ucapnya memutuskan panggilan telepon.

Heechul pun berdiri tegak menuju kamarnya, menunggu sekertaris Park menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk Kyuhyun. Menunggu dengan sabar dirumah sembari melakukan perawatan diri di kamar pribadinya.

Tentu saja meskipun tengah dirundung masalah penampilan tetap nomor satu bagi wanita cantik yang satu ini. terbukti diusianya yang kepala empat ia masih saja tampil bak wanita berusia diawal tiga puluh.

'drt,drt,drt'

"Yeoboseyo" jawab Heechul anggun saat mengetahui id pemanggil itu,

"Nyonya, sudah dilakukan"

Heechul bersemirik penuh kemenangan, sebuah smirik yang ia turunkan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ajhuma perintahkan pada Pak Kim untuk menyiapkan mobil" ucap Heechul sembari bersenandung memilih pakaiannya.

_Sementara itu…_

Dikantor polisi Kyuhyun berteriak seperti orang gila karena tidak kunjung dibebaskan, ia bahkan sempat mengancam polisi, berbicara tentang siapa ayahnya dan statusnya untuk dibebaskan, namun alih-alih ia langsung mendapat perlakukan istimewa, pemuda itu malah dijebloskan ke dalam sel dengan tawa kelakar dari sang polisi.

"Hei! Kau tiak tahu siapa aku, Naneun Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kau ayahku sampai tahau kalian membawaku paksa kemari akan kujamin kalian akan langsung di copot dari jabatan kalian" ucapnya angkuh.

"aku bersumpah orang yang melaporkanku akan kubunuh dan kucincang habis!" lanjutnya lagi.

"hahahahaha, oh aku sangat takut sekali tuan muda Cho, tapi sayang orang yang melaporkanmu itu ayahmu sendiri" telak satu kosong, dan Kyuhyun langsung diam tidak percaya tentang apa yang didengarnya sekarang.

"maldo andwee"

"Hei keluarkan aku brengsek!"

"kalian akan menyesal jika tidak mendengar kata-kataku!"

"HEI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"namanya Lee Sungmin anak dari pasangan Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk. Tiga tahun yang lalu ayahnya meninggal karena sakit dan ia memutuskan pindah ke Seoul bersama ibunya. Lee Sungmin adalah siswi beasiswa tingkat akhir di SMA daehyun, igeo adalah daftar nilai-nilai Lee Sungmin presdir" sekertaris Kim menyerahkan map itu kepada Hanggeng,

"dia gadis yang pintar rupanya, lalu apa lagi yang kau dapat?" tanyanya lagi sambil membolak-balik kertas berisi informasi isi map itu.

"igeo, dia hanya gadis biasa saja. jika sedang tidak sekolah ia pergi bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat yang berbeda, bom bensin, rumah makan dan restorant sebagai pengantar makanan, lalu pelayan kontrak dan pengasuh bayi…"

"wah,wah, selain pintar ia juga sangat giat bekerja rupanya" sela Hanggeng lagi, "ehemm, lanjutkan lagi!"

"nde, baik presdir. Ia tinggal di soekchokdong bersama ibunya. Hmm Presdir, mengenai ibunya ada bebarap catatan criminal yang telah wanta itu lakukan dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Berjudi dan mabuk-mabukkan serta ketahuan mencuri di sebuah bar dan rumah bordir, dan juga ada beberapa catatan dan tunggakkan hutang atas nama Lee Eunhyuk"

"aigoo, kasihan sekali pasti puterinya yang selam ini berusaha keras melunasi hutang ibunya" decak hanggeng berkomentar.

"mengapa ada ibu yang begitu bodoh menyia-nyaiakan puterinya yang sepintar ini" lanjutnya lagi, "sekertaris Kim kau bilang dalam tiga tahun terakhir? Tidak ada informasi mengenai kelahiran dan semacamnya selama mereka tinggal di mokpo?" tanya hanggeng lagi,

"mengenai itu, tidak ada catatan khusus. Informan yang kutugaskan tidak dapat mendapatkan informasi secara detailnya , karena kami hanya mencari informasi mengenai mereka selam mereka tinggal di Seoul" jawabnya lagi,

"cari tahu secara detail tentang semuanya aku tidak mau ada yang terlewat meskipun itu hanya secuil ujung kuku sekalipun" perintah Hanggeng mutlak

"baik Presdir" ucap sekertaris Kim mantap lalu membungkuk pergi.

'drt,drt,drt'

"yeboseyo ada apa hyung?"

"ani, tidak ada apa-apa, hankyung-a bisakah aku minta tolong padamu soal proyek di Jeju-do dengan investor asing yang akan datang kemari besok. Sepertinya aku masih belum bisa pulang ke Seoul. Aku dan Leeteuk akan pergi ke mokpo, detective Shin yang membantu kami bilang ada petunjuk disana"

"oh, gwancanha hyung. Syukurlah jika sudah ada petunjuk, jaga kesehatanmu. Biar aku yang mengurusnya tidak usah cemas. Salam untuk Teeuki nunna juga"

"gomawo hankyung-a"

'flip'

"Mokpo ya?"

Monolog Hanggeng meninbang-nimbang, lalu menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kerja itu…

"apakah ini hanya kebetulan saja…" lanjutnya lagi memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terik mentari perlahan mulai tergantikan oleh hangatnya lembayung senja. Sungmin yang sempat tertidur meringkuk terduduk di sudut jalan itu membuka matanya yang sembab dan bengkak.

Perutnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi sama sekali tidak ia indahkan. Fikirannya terlalu ruwet dan sakit.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga gadis bermanik rubah itu berjalan tertatih menuju rumahnya.

Percuma saja jika ia terus-terusan menangis dan terpuruk begini, toh ya itu tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya malah menambah semuanya semakin buruk. Dengan nafas panjang gadis itu mulai menata rambutnya yang tertiup angin sore di musim gugur.

Hawa dinginpun mulai terasa menerpa permukaan kulit putihnya.

"semangatlah Lee Sungmin!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri lalu berjalan pulang.

"Sungmin-aa" belum separuh jalan ia melangkah tiba-tiba ada seorang nenek yang memanggilnya, itu adalah nenek yang sempat ia bantu menjaga cucunya , jika ia tidak salah ingat sih… batin Sungmin menerka.

"aigoo, ternyata benar kau Sungminnie. Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sesore ini, aigoo dengan pakaian setipis ini pula" ucap nenek itu melihat penampilan Sungmin yang masih menggunakan pakaian semalam.

"igeo, ambilah ini kau pasti belum makan kan, lihatlah wajahmu pucat sekali dan pakai ini" ucap nenek itu menyerahkan sebungkus ubi rebus padanya lalu memakaikan gadis itu jaket miliknya yang didobel.

"tapi halmonie, kau bisa keding…"

"aihh, gwancanha rumahku dekat sini,sedangkan kau masih ada lima block lagi kan. Kau mau mati kedinginan dengan itu" ucapnya, "jangan bekerja terlalu keras hmm, nanti kau bisa sakit. Kesehatan itu sangat penting bukan. Cha makanlah ubi dalam perjalanan hmm, halmonie duluan"

Sungmin kembali meneteskan airmatanya menatap bungkusan ubi rebus itu, ternyata Tuhan tidak sepenuhnya jahat padanya, buktinya ia masih dapat menikmati hangatnya ubi rebus melalui tangan nenek tadi.

"halmonie, jinjja gomawoyo!" pekik Sungmin dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Bersyukur akan nikmat yang kita peroleh hari ini biarpun hanya sedikit itu sudah cukup bukan untuk membuktikan kebaikan Tuhan.

"hmm mashita…" ucap Sungmin senang saat ubi itu lumer di mulutnya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari jika sejak tadi dibelakangnya tengah ada seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah mengikutinya semenjak gadis itu tertidur di sudut jalan.

"Nyonya, sudah saya temukan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi bagaimana kau menyetujui syarat yang omma ajukan untukmu?"

Ucap Heechul angkuh, tentu saja tak kalah angkuh dari puteranya karena sifat itu dia yang menurunkannya.

Didepan Kyuhyun saat ini sudah ada beberapa berkas dalam sebuah map berisi sebuah point-point dan entah tulisan apa lagi yang tertera disana, Kyuhyun malas untuk membacanya ataupun melihatnya.

"jika kau tidak setuju ya sudah, omma tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini" putus Heechul enteng.

"omma" bentak Kyuhyun,

"hohohoho, berani membentak ommamu Cho? Baiklah, tanda tangani atau tetap disini"

"tapi tidak dengan menikah dengannya kan omma! Yang benar saja, memangnya kau tidak takut apa jika puteramu satu-satunya ini dinikahkan dengan gadis seperti itu!" Kyuhyun kesal dan sebal,

"lalu omma harus apa lagi?"

'plak'

Sebuah jitakan sayangpun mulus mendarat di kepalanya,

"semua yang dilaporkan appamu itu benar adanya, mabuk, memperkosa gadis dibawah dua puluh tahun, mengusirnya seenak jidat dan…"

"aihh anggap saja ganti rugi, bukankah itu yang sering appa lakukan jika terjadi masalah" jawabnya enteng,

"neo! Ini bukan soal sepele Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Appamu melakukan hal ini agar kau bisa belajar tentang tanggung jawab, agar kau bisa menjadi seorang pria sejati!" lanjut Heechul lagi dnegan tingkat kekesalan akut.

"lalu apakah kalian tega, menikahkanku dengan gadis yang asal usulnya tidak jelas begitu! Seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak punya…"

"hentikan ocehan bodohmu bocah nakal! Tentang semuanya appamu sudah mengurusnya sangat baik, jadi jangan cemas. Dan satu hal lagi, cara bicaramu boleh saja sombong tapi hatimu tidak, omma dan appa tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap seperti itu. Setiap manusia itu sama, terlebih ia seorang gadis yang renggut hartanya dengan cara memalukan oleh puteraku sendiri. Omma kecewa padamu Kyu"

Ucap Heechul dengan mata memanas, "cepat tandatangani dan kita jemput Sungmin kerumah"

Ucap Heechul telak.

Melihat ibunya seperti itu terbesit rasa bersalah di hatinya, demi apapun semua kelakukan nakalnya hanyalah untuk perhatian orangtuanya semata tidak lebih, lalu hanya karena gadis yang ditidurinya semalam itu, hanya semalam, dunianya berubah drastic…

"awas saja kau nanti" desis Kyuhyun,

"tandatangan atau tetap berada disini"

"OMMA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Prang!'

Suara bantingan barang pecah belah dan beberapa barang lainnya juga yang berserakan di depan pintu flat sederhana Sungmin dan ibunya.

"Sudah kubilangkan padamu Eunhyuk-a kalau batas tempomu sudah lewat dan kau tahu apa hukumannya?" delik bibi Gong tajam,

Eunhyuk tampak takut dan nyalinya menciut saat berhadapan dengan wanita lintah darat itu, ia berulang kali mengumpat memamnggil nama Sungmin, berharap agar gadis itu lekas datang dan menggantikannya sebagai jaminan.

"dimana kau" desisnya

"Hei, kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi Hyuk-a, hei bawa dia" perintah bibi Gong menyuruh bodyguradnya, mengangkat paksa Eunhyuk yang masih bersimpuh takut.

Baru saja tangan Eunhyuk akan di seret paksa suara teriakan Sungmin menghentikan sesaat pekerjaan mereka. Dan membuat Eunhyuk tertawa senang lalu menyingkrkan tangan kedua pria gempal itu darinya, menatap angkuh bibi Gong lalu berkata,

"onnie-a, jaminanku sudah datang. Jadi bukankah hutang kita lunas?" ucap Eunhyuk deng suara yang dibuat-buat,

"Omma,apa yang bicarakan jaminan , jaminan apa?" cicit Sungmin melihat gummy smile milik ibunya itu, lalu dengan terampil bibi Gong merangkul bahu gadis itu, dan berbisik padanya,

"Sungmin-a tentu saja jaminannya adalah kau. Aigoo Hyuk keputusanmu tepat memiliki anak gadis secantik ini tentu sayang untuk disia-siakan!" tambahnya lagi dan membuat nafas Sungmin tercekat.

"andwee, jebal omma aku tidak mau, ottokhae, omma….." pekik Sungmin tidak mengerti,

Baru saja hati gadis itu sedikit lega, namun kenapa halini kembali terjadi padanya… ibunya tega menjualnya demi hutang, "benarkah kau ommaku , kenapa omma tega sekali, omma masalah hutangnya biar aku yang lunasi, igeo( Sungmin berlari ke kamarnya yang sempit mengambil sebuah celengan disana namun saat ia akan mengeluarkan hasil tabungannya dari sana, tenyata kosong)

"Sungmin-a uangmu sudah omma gunakan untuk bertaruh, bukankah sayang jika menyimpan uang tapi tidak digunakan" celetuk Eunhyuk tanpa rasa bersalah.

'tes'

'tes'

'tes'

Air mata Sungmin tumpah….

Tidak habis fikir bagaimana jalan fikiran ibunya, "omma berjanji kan tidak akan bermain judi lagi" ucap Sungmin.

"Hei, kau fikir uang yang kau berikan padaku cukup eoh?" balas Eunhyuk mulai emosi pada anak gadisnya.

Sungmin tidak bisa mengenali lagi siapa sosok yang kini berada didepannya, benarkah itu ibunya. Yang jelas semenjak ayahnya meninggal sikap Eunhyuk berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat padanya.

"aigoo, hentikan drama ini segera. Hei kalian cepat seret Sungmin. dan kau hyuk-a hutangmu kuanggap lunas dengan Sungmin yang bekerja padaku.

Kedua orang suruhannya itupun menyeret Sungmin keluar. Sementara Eunhyuk yang duduk menyender di lantai sembari menyalakan rokoknya, tak tampak rasa bersalah sama sekali di wajahnya yang datar. Asap rokok itu mengepul ke udara membentuk gumpalan-gumpalan tipis, lalu wanita itu berdecih… entah apa maksudnya.

Sungmin pasrah saat orang suruhan bibi Gong itu membawanya keluar flat. Tubuhnya sudah sangat letih sekarang, ia bahkan sudah bisa merasakan jika nafasnya terasa panas, ia demam sekarang.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi nasib buruk apa yang akan menjumpainya kelak, baginya itu sudah tidak masalah lagi sekarang. Mengingat jika ibunya bahkan tega menjualnya seperti ini. Sungmin mulai limbung saat mereka akan memasukkannya ke mobil sampai suara interupsi dari seorang Kim Heechul menyapa indera pendengarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata kedua wanita itu hampir saja keluar dari kelopaknya saat melihat jumlah uang yang tersaji didepannya.

Membuat Kyuhyun yang juga ikut disana memandangnya muak…

"ck apanya yang berbeda" ucapnya sarkastik.

Sementara Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, menatap iba Sungmin yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka, menunduk tanpa ekspresi. Terlihat jelas guratan lelah dan wajahnya yang memerah, ingin rasanya Heechul merangkuh gadis itu namun ini belum saatnya.

"ehem, sekertaris Kim" panggil Heechul lagi, menyuruh pria berkaca mata minus itu menjelaskan perihal maksud dari kedatangannya.

"Jadi, maksud dari kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk meminta,"

"langsung saja omma jangan banyak bertele-tele, Hei! kau omma memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu sebagai ganti rugi. Cepat tandan tangani ini agar aku bebas dari tuntutan!" selanya melemparkan berkas tanda tangan dari sekertaris Kim.

"Cho KYUHYUN!" bentak Heechul geram,

"apalagi sih omma bukankah kau sudah memberikan uangnya, lalau kurang apa lagi!"

"Sekertaris Kim bawa bocah tak tahu diri ke luar!"

"Omma"

"maafkan atas ketidaksopanan puteraku barusan" ucap Heechul, tapi rupanya sejak tadi ucapannya tidak digubris sama sekali, karena baik Eunhyuk maupun bibi Gong masih fokus melihat jumlah uang yang berada di koper itu, sedangkan Sungmin…

Gadis itu masih diam menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya.

"Hei Sungmin-a apa yang kau tunggu lagi oh cepat tandatangani saja" Eunhyuk dan bibi Gong pun menyodorkan pulpen ke tangannya, memaksanya untuk menggoreskan tanda tangan.

Dalam surat itu ada beberap kertas yang tidak dimengerti Sungmin dan juga beberapa berkas tentang surat pernikahan.

Dan malam itu juga, dengan paksaan ibunya dan bibi Gong, Lee Sungmin kini resmi menjadi istri seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sebuah pernikahan yang hanya berdasarkan legalitas semata, tanpa disaksikan oleh Tuhan yang agung.

Sungmin masih diam.

Mentertawakan nasibnya yang sungguh buruk, inikah yang dinamakan keluar dari kandang buaya lalu masuk kandang singa. Semuanya sama saja, serendah itukah dirinya hingga ia bisa dibeli dan dioper sana-sini dengan kekuatan uang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berminat? REVIEW juseyo ^^. Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Autumn Wish_**

'tak'

Heechul menaruh cangkir yang berisi teh itu pada tatakannya di meja. Dengan asap teh yang masing hangat dan mengepul.

"ini teh dari Indonesia, pantas saja rasanya enak harganya cukup mahal untuk seukuran teh" komentarnya saat menyesap menikmati sisa-sisa manis dari teh tersebut di bibirnya.

Hanggeng tertawa melihat ekspresi istrinya yang seperti itu, "Yeobo-a sifat iritmu itu tidak pernah berubah" kelakarnya menggoda sang istri.

Heechul mendengus, lalu kembali menyesap tehnya lagi.

"aku jadi stress belakangan ini, kau tahu aku telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu" lirihnya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri tiba-tiba, "uri Kyuhyun, seandainya aku lebih memperhatikannya pasti ia tidak akan bersikap liar seperti ini, Aigoo! Aku harus bagaimana Han dengan gadis itu, aku juga merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Gara-gara puteraku ,huftt….."

Kemudian pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu mendekat merangkul bahunya wanita yang sudah akan bergetar itu. Membawanya dalam sebuah ketenangan.

"Gwancanha, aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Akan kupastikan anak nakal itu akan mendapatkan hukumannya yang manis" ucap Hanggeng tersenyum mengecup dahi Heechul.

"tapi, aku takut jika gadis itu yang malah akan lebih menderita. Kau tahu kan jika latar belakang keluarga sangat buruk, tidakkah keputusan kita ini salah Hannie-a?"

Hanggeng mengangguk tampak memikirkan perkataan istrinya barusan, selang sebentar ia kemudian mengangkat gelas tehnya lalu meminumnya.

"ahh, kau benar teh ini sangat enak yeobo" komentarnya tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Heechul tadi.

"Cha, aku harus kembali bekerja tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau kutinggal sebentar hmm" pamit Hanggeng yang sudah akan beranjak dari kursinya namun tangan Heechul mencegahnya untuk pergi, tersirat benar jika wajahnya kini sangat penuh dengan raut cemas dan takut.

"Gwancanha aku sudah…"

"Han ini bukan maslaah yang mudah, gadis itu ani maksudku gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu…"

Hening,

Heechul menjeda perkataanya cukup lama hingga membuat Hanggeng kembali beringsut duduk di sampingnya.

"tidakkah kau tahu apa yang akan ia rasakan setelah ini, jika ia hamil anak Kyuhyun apa yang harus kuperbuat, dan bukankah hal itu malah semakin membuatnya menderita dengan menikahkannya dengan Kyuhyun? Aku maksudku adalah, aku Han … Aigoo mengapa anak itu begitu bodoh!"

"ssttt, tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja hmm. Biar bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang laki-laki, dan aku mau dia belajar untuk bertanggung jawab. Dan jikapun gadis itu memang nantinya hamil , memangnya kenapa itu tandanya uri Kyuhyun hebat kan hanya dengan sekali tembak langsung jadi, hahahahhaha" kelakarnya lagi diselingi oleh tertawanya bermaksud menghibur sang istri tapi nampakknya itu tidak berhasil, terbukti dengan Heechul yang masih diam.

"tidak lucu tuan Cho Hanggeng, leluconmu itu sangat tidak lucu" balas Heecul,

"apa karena latar belakang keluarganya?" tanya Hanggeng lagi kali ini nada suaranya lebih serius dibanding tadi.

"bukan, bukan hal itu yang kupermasalahkan Han. Tapi kau tahu apa yang akan gadis itu terima setelah ini? ia bukan hanya menderita secara psikis tapi juga psikologis, aku takut ia akan tertekan apalagi jika kumpulan orang-orang itu tahu tentangnya, aku takut jika ia takkan kuat dan …."

'cup'

Heechul akhirnya diam saat bibir suaminya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"jangan cemaskan apapun, biar aku yang urus semuanya" bisiknya lagi,

"tapi han, bagaimana jika Sungmin tidak hamil apakah ia akan tetap…"

"sssttt, jikapun tidak , aku akan mengurusnya kau hanya tinggal…"

"DEMI TUHAN CHO HANGGENG! Ini bukanlah sebuah dana kompensasi yang bisa kau keluarkan seenaknya tapi ini masalah yang menyangkut putra kita" hilang sudah kesabaran Heechul meladeni perkataan sikap suaminya yang berkesan jika semuanya baipk-baik saja.

Tubuhnya meringsut kedalam pelukan suaminya. Sesungguhnya wanita itu bingung, tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi. Melihat itu membuat Hanggeng merasa bersedih, ia tahu jika yang dicemaskan Heechul bukanlah status dan latar belakang gadis itu, namun lebih ke dampak yang akan diterima gadis itu kelak jika sudah masuk ke dalam keluarga mereka.

Bukan hanya sekedar hinaan atau cacian semata yang akan gadis itu terima bahkan lebih dari itu. sebagai seseorang yang memulai usahanya dari bawah tentu Hanggeng tahu bagaimana rasanya agar dapat diterima di lingkungannya sekarang.

Bisa mendapatkan cinta dari istrinya itu sudah cukup baginya, dulu setidaknya ia berfikir begitu namun masalahnya kembali datang setelah mereka menikah. Pengakuan akan statusnya yang hanya dari kalangan biasa membuat Hanggeng bekerja sepuluh kali lebih keras agar dapat masuk ke dalam dunia istrinya. Dan hal itulah yang mungkin sedang dicemaskan Heechul sekarang.

"Gwancanha, gwancanha, gwancanha" katanya menenangkan Heechul dalam pelukannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Han…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by Hyejinpark2015©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN &amp; OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi nampaknya tak berhasil mengusik tidur pulas gadis di ranjang queen size itu. ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh pagi tapi nyatanya gadis itu belum bangun. Disampingnya kini tengah duduk seorang Kim Heechul, nyonya dirumah itu. menatap tidur pulas dan tenang gadis yang baru semalam tadi resmi menjadi menantunya. Meskipun hanya sebatas sebuah tandatangan diatas kertas dan dokumen resmi.

"hidup seperti apa yang kau jalani Sungmin-a, kau bahkan tidak mengeluh sakit sedikitpun semalam padahal jelas-jelas dokter yang memeriksa bilang jika kondisimu sangat buruk" hela nafas Heechul terdengar. Mengelus kening gadis itu yang masih terasa hangat.

"demammu bahkan belum turun sejak semalam" monolognya lagi.

Lalu wanita paruh baya itu mengambil tangan Sungmin dan memegangnya erat. Merasakan jika betapa kerasnya hidup gadis itu selama ini. Tanpa sadar ada setetes air matanya yang tumpah membasahi kuku jari milik Sungmin. Entah kenapa Heechul menangis saat mencoba merasakan derita gadis itu.

Entahlah rasanya seperti Heechul sudah sangat lama mengenal gadis itu. Tersenyum ia saat melihat raut Sungmin yang masih pulas, "jika uri Minnie masih ada pasti saat ini ia seusia denganmu" monolognya lagi tanpa sadar saat mengingat nama anak perempuan Leeteuk.

"aigoo, bahkan Leeteuk eonnie sampai sekarang masih percaya jika puterinya masih hidup disuatu tempat, sedangkan ibumu bahkan memperlakukanmu dengan buruk"

'tok,tok'

"Nyonya permisi" tampak seorang pelayan wanita membawakannya sarapan di nampan. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk pelayan itu lantas menyusun piring-piring makanan itu di meja yang ada dikamar itu.

"Kyuhyun sudah sarapan?" tanya Heechul padanya, saat akan mengganti Kompress di dahi Sungmin.

"tuan muda bahkan belum keluar kamar nyonya, tadi kami mencoba membangunkannya namun ia mengunci pintunya" jawab pelayanan itu ,

Heechul menghela nafas panjang, "kau tunggulah sampai Sungmin bangun, jika ia bangun berikan ia air putih lebih dahulu dan panggil aku" perintah Heechul singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih pulas , bersama sang pelayan yang sudah mengambil alih tugasnya untuk mengompres gadis itu.

Heechul kemudian masuk kekamar puteranya dengan kunci cadangan miliknya. Melihat gundukan selimut tempat puteranya itu bersemayam. Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat guratan lelah di wajah sang putra. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyun juga sudah menjalani hari yang sungguh berat.

Terlihat pula bekas tamparan dari ayahnya yang masih memerah dan kontras dikulit wajahnya yang memang putih pucat.

"appamu terlalu kuat memukulmu ya sayang?" belai Heechul di pipi sang anak.

"eughhh…" merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuhnya membuat Kyuhyun melenguh dan sedikit membuka matanya. Itu wajah ibunya, eh? Sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun tidak melihat wajah ibunya ketika baru bangun dari tidur?

"omma" panggilnya parau kemudian beringsut memeluk perut ibunya. Heechul tertegun saat merasakan itu, apalagi saat Kyuhyun bermanja-manja padanya. Itupun entah kapan terakhir kali, sudah sangat lama sekali…

"Kyu bangunlah apa hari kau tidak kuliah?" tanya ibunya sembari mengelus punggung itu.

"sebentar lagi omma, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak begini" ucap Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan ibunya di pada punggungnya.

Heechul diam,

Kyuhyun juga diam,

Pasangan ibu dan anak ini sama-sama diam merasakan moment yang tercipta pagi ini hingga ketukan dari sang pelayan mengagetkan mereka, mengabarkan jika Sungmin sudah bangun.

Membuat kening Kyuhyun mengerinyit, pikirannya kembali melayang. Hingga mau tak mau hal itu kembali mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang kejadian semalam. Ia jadi emosi pagi ini, baru saja ia akan bermanja-manja pada ibunya tapi gadis itu…

"lekaslah bersihkan wajahmu dan sarapan arasseo" ucap Heechul lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Lee Sungmin" geram Kyuhyun meremat tangannya.

Sungmin masih diam menatap selimutnya. Wajahnya bahkan tidak berani ia tegakkan saat Heechul datang menanyakan keadaanya. Sungguh ia sangat malu dan merasa tidak enak pada keluarga ini. sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ini semua meninmpanya hanya dalam waktu dua malam.

Ibunya bahkan tega menyerahkan begitu saja saat disodorkan jumlah uang yang begitu banyak dari Heechul, belum lagi tatapan pemuda yang bernama Kyuhyun itu yang bagaikan sebuah pedang akan mengunusnya kapan saja.

"bagaimana perasaanmu Sungmin, kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Heechul sekali lagi memeriksa kening Sungmin yang kali ini berkeringat.

"nyonya" cicit Sungmin menjauh saat Heechul akan memeriksa lebih detail,

"ah, apa aku membuatmu takut? Atau ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit, beritahu aku dimana? Ajhumaa kau sudah menghubungi dokter Jung?"

"Nyonya…" cicit Sungmin lagi menahan tangan Heechul didahinya,

"kenapa Sungmin?" tanya Heechul cemas saat melihat manik rubah gadis itu ketakutan.

"aku, aku, bolehkan nyonya mengizinkanku pergi dari sini. Aku berjanji tidak akan kabur kemanapun. Berikan aku waktu untuk membayar hutang omma yang nyonya bayarkan semalam. Mungkin akan lama tapi aku janji tidak akan kabur, aku…."

"Sungmin" interupsi Heechul saat melihat raut ketakutan Sungmin semakin menjadi, lalu beringsut memeluknya lagi,memberikan rasa aman dan tenang kepada gadis itu. Katakanlah jika nonya Cho ini sangat naif, ia sangat tidak bisa melihat orang lain menderita dan sedih.

"kumohon maafkan kesalahanku kemarin nyonya, jebal, aku berjanji akan melunasi semuanya, dan juga maafkan juga sikap kurang sopan ibuku semalam" lanjut Sungmin lagi…

"mengapa harus minta maaf? Kau tidaklah salah, justru putraku yang salah disini Sungmin-a" ucap Heechul lembut lalu menyelipkan anak rambut Sungmin ke telinganya, "melunasi? Melunasi apa? Kau bahkan tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku Sungmin. lagi pula kau ini menantuku sekarang jadi sudah sewajarnya aku membantumu kan" lanjutnya lagi dan membuat Sungmin teringat tentang adegan tandatangan singkat itu.

"Nyonya, tapi aku tidaklah pantas dan juga…"

"Mwo?" delik Heechul membuat bibir Sungmin bungkam begitu saja saat melihat raut galaknya, "Nyonya kau bilang?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada galak yang dibuat-buat, Sungmin menciut karena takut.

"Omma, panggil omma arachi" ucapnya lagi dengan beraegyo di depan Sungmin, berharap gadis itu akan sedikit tenang lagi.

"tapi aku tidak pantas untuk memanggil anda seperti itu, aku hanya…"

"Omma, pokoknya panggil aku omma" putus Heechul telak.

Dilihatnya wajah cantik Heechul yang seperti malaikat itu, Sungmin bertanya-tanya mengapa ada orang sebaik Heechul, andai saja ibunya bersikap begini kepadanya. Ia jadi merasa semakin bersalah jadinya…

"OMMA"

"nah begitu panggil aku eh… Kyuhyun?"

Ucap Heechul saat menyadari jika yang tadi memanggilnya omma adalah puteranya sendiri, Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Menatap tajam Sungmin dan membuatnya langsung menunduk takut.

"sudahlah omma biarkan saja melakukan hal ia mau. Suruh saja ia bekerja seperti ajhuma dan lainnya untuk mengganti uang yang sudah omma keluarkan semalam. Lagi pula itukan wajar!"

"KYUHYUN" bentak Heechul kemudian,

"aishh, arasseo,arasseo. Hei Kau jangan kau fikir bisa berleha-leha disini, ingat hutangmu sangat banyak pada keluarga ini!" ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi.

Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih, "maafkan Kyuhyun ya Sungmin, dia hanya asal bicara saja. omma kebawah dulu kau makanlah sarapanmu hmm" tunjuk Heecul pada mangkuk berisi bubur di sampingnya.

"Aigoo anak itu!" keluh Heechul mengelus dadanya.

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

"bagaimana apakah sudah ada perkembangannya?" desak Kangin pada seorang detektif swasta yang disewanya kini. Sedangkan sang istri masih terlelap di ranjang hotel tempat mereka menginap semalam.

…..

"nde kabari terus perkembangannya padaku"

"Mwo? Mokpo kau bilang mokpo barusan?"

…

"arasseo tunggu aku disana jika begitu atau kau kirimkan alamatnya kepadaku sekarang juga"

"Yeobo-yeobo! Bangun sayang" teriak Kangin meloncat ke ranjang saat itu juga membuat Leeteuk terpekik kaget. Dan membuka matanya saat melihat senyum mengembang dibibir milik Kangin.

"uri Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk parau ,memastikan jika senyum yang dilontarkan suaminya itu adalah kabar mengenai puteri mereka.

Kangin mengangguk dan memeluk Leeteuk erat sekali, "ppali apa yang kau tahu yeobo? Eodie, eodiesseo, uri Minnie ada dimana sekarang?"

"tenanglah dulu Teuki kau bahkan baru bangun tidak mau mencuci mukamu dahulu?" goda Kangin membersihkan kotoran mata istrinya, "bagaimana aku bisa tenang huh! Cepat ayo Kangn-a kita harus kesana ketempat uri Minnie aku sudah sangat tdia sabar ingin menemuninya" rengek Leeteuk dan membuat kangin terpaksa mengambil mantel dan memakaikannya ketubuh snag istri.

"arassseo, arasseo"

Audi hitam itu melaju dengan keceatan konstan denga arah yang di tunjukkan oleh Gps menuju alamat yang dikirimkan deketektif sewaanya . Leeteuk tidak henti-hentinya merapalakan doa agar ia dapat lekas bertemu dengan puterinya. Sungguh ia sangat rindu padanya, sperti apa wajahnya sekarang? apakah Minnienya tumbuh dengan baik? Apakah ia masih menyukai warna pink? Minnienya puteri kecilnya sekarang bagaimana keadaanya?

"Yeobo-a"

"nde, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi"

Mobil itu terus melaju hingga berhenti pada daerah yang penduduknya menggantungkan sebagian hidupnya dari mencari ikan di tambak. Mobilnya tidak masuk lebih dalam. Dan mengharuskan pasangan suami istri itu berjalan ke gang-gang sempit mencari alamat yang mereka tuju.

Leeteuk miris,

Terlebih lagi Kangin,

Melihat lingkungan tempat tinggal puterinya selama ini,

Oh , ayolah! Selama ini bahkan mereka berdua tidur dan makan ditempat yang enak dan tidak serba kekurangan sedangkan puteri mereka?

Leeteuk tak kuat dan menangis terlebih saat melihat sebuah rumah yang kin berdiri di depannya.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis muda dengan sebuah baskom berisi kimchi bawang putih yang akan di bawanya. Membuat Leeteuk tertegun dan langsung memeluk gadis itu.

"Minnie-aa"

"Yeobo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahahahahah" gelak tawa terdengar riuh di ruang penuh dengan kerlipan lampu itu. Eunhyuk tertawa riang saat kartu kemenangan berada ditangannya. Ia menang lagi…

"ASA! Gidori! "mengacungkan tangannya untuk merebut uang-uang bermata uang won itu ke dalam sakunya.

"aigoo, aku bahkan sudah menang ke sepuluh kalinya, aku berhenti uangku habis!" ucap seorang bibi dengan rambut keritingnya.

"ASA! Ini hari keberuntunganku. Aku akan membelikan Sungminku bulgogi malam ini!" pekiknya senang.

Membuat seorang bibi dengan pakaian bunga-bunga dan lipstick merah tebal menyala mencelanya, "kau tidak ingat jika anakmu itu sudah kau tukar untuk membayar hutangku eoh? Kau bahkan memakai uanganya untuk modal judimu!"

'deg'

Entah kenapa medengar selaan tadi membuat Eunhyuk melemas, mengapa baru ia sadari sekarang ya? Benaknya pikun.

"aigoo, eonnie-a apakah aku mabuk semalam?" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada dirinya,

"kau itu selalu mabuk, hahahaahah, aigoo! Ayo-ayo pasang lagi!" jawab bibi Byun.

Eunhyuk meninbang-nimbang pikirannya, entah kenapa ulasan dan kilasan peristiwa seperti mengitari matanya. Dari saat Sungmin yang menggantikan dirinya untuk dipukul hingga wajah manis Sungmin saat tersenyum. Dan setetes cairan bening mengalir di sudurt matanya.

"sudahlah, lagi pula gadis itu akan hidup bahagia nantinya" acuh Eunhyuk kemudian.

"ckckck, kau ini polos atau bodoh hyuk! Mana ada orang dari kalangan kita ini bahagia. Paling-paling Sungmin akan di jadikan pembantu disana. Kau tidak ingat berapa uang yang kau terima semalam?"

"MWO!" pekik Eunhyuk,

"aihh jangan berlebihan begitu, bukankah kau bilang jika Sungmin itu bukan puteri kandungmu. Jadi cepat pasang taruhanmu!"

Benar jika Sungmin bukan puteri kandungnya, tapi mengapa baru ia sadar sekarang jika selama ini ia sudah banyak membuat gadis itu susah kerena dirinya. "apa maksud eonnie menjadi pembantu? Bukankah kau lihat sendiri semalam mereka menandatangani surat pernikahan?"

"kau ini bodoh ya Hyuk! Tentu saja apalagi yang akan keluarga chaebol itu lakukan pada Sungmin yang bahkan latar belakangnya saja buruk. Itu Cuma formalitas saja, dan sisanya molla mungkin sungmin akan diasingkan ke luar negeri" ucap bibi Byun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Andwe tidak boleh ini tidak boleh terjadi pada puteriku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ANDWEE"

Leeteuk kembali berteika saat tahu jika gadis yang tadi peluknya bukanlah puterinya. Melainkan seorang gadis lain yang menempati rumah itu setelah pemilik lamanya pergi ke Seoul.

Sebelumnya kediaman ini milik Lee Donghae namun beberapa tahun yang lalu ia meninggal sehingga rumah itu dijual serta istri dan puteri mereka pindah ke Seoul. Begitulah informasi yang mereka terima dari seorang pria tua disana.

"Lee Donghae? Ia meninggal sekitar tiga sampai empat tahun lalu. Lalu setelah itu istrinya bersama puteri mereka pindah ke Seoul. Aku tidak tahu dimana alamat mereka di Seoul"

"dan mengenai puteri mereka, ah aku ingat namanya Lee Sungmin dia gadis yang sangat baik dan manis. Tapi sayang hidupnya keras, ia bahkan sampai rela menjual ginjalnya untuk pengobatan ayahnya waktu itu. Aigoo namun malang, ayahnya meninggal" sesal pria tua tersebut.

Air mata Leeteuk kembali mengalir deras ketika mendengar cerita itu. Terlebih Kangin…

"Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kangin,

"nde, nama yang indah bukan. Nama itu diambil saat mereka menemukan gadis itu di pagi hari ditengah sinar mentari pagi, seorang gadis mungul meringkuk ditepi sungai dengan berpegangan pada batang kayu yang tumbang"

'DEG'

"kapan, kapan kejadiannya?"

"sekitar tiga belas tahun yang lalu jika aku tidak salah"

"MINNIE!, ppali pplai Kangin-a kita ke Seol sekarang juga. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu cari-cari wanita yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk itu cari!" rancau Leeteuk lalu langsung masuk ke mobil.

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir apa yang dilhat dari gadis yang bernama Sungmin itu dari ibunya. Mengapa bisa nasibnya sial seperti ini.

"Hei kau!" ketus Kyuhyun saat melihat gadis itu masih diam ditempat tidurnya.

Kesempatan baginya karena Heechul sedang pergi tadi siang. Dan mungkin akan pulang larut atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali.

Sungmin terhenyak saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu menyeramkan dimatanya. Ditambah lagi dnegan tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun mencengkran dagunya. Membuat manik onik dan rubah mereka bertemu.

'trashh'

Entah kenapa kilasan flashback tentang malam perkosaan itu terlintas di benak Kyuhyun. Saat ia menjamah tubuh gadis itu. Entah dorongan dari mana, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun kembali mencicipi tubuh gadis itu lagi, "aih persetan dengan semuanya, lagi pula gadis ini kan sudah menajdi istrinya dalam sebuah kertas, jadi sah-sah saja kan!" pikirnya.

Sungmin mencoba mundur tapi sayang, punggungnya terhalang tembok. Ia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi terlebih saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya ke ranjang setelah mengunci pintunya.

"tuan, kumohon jangan arhghhhj"

Sungmin melenguh saat tubuh Kyuhyun menimpah tubuhnya, merasakan tangan-tangan nakal itu menjamah seluruh tubuhnya dan Plak!

Sebuah pukulan datang padanya saat Sungmin berusaha melawan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan melepas pakaiannya.

"kau berani melawanku eoh? Tidak sadar diri rupanya! Ingat siapa dirimu gads bodoh"

"jika bukan karena omma kau pasti sudah entah menjadi apa diluar sana"

"Appoyo" Sungmin berteriak keras saat Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan tiba-tiba memasukkan miliknya ke pada Sungmin.

Sakit dan perih, bahkan luka akibat malam itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh…

"hiks, jebal, jabal, ughhhh" isaknya disertai lenguhan saat tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bergerak konstan, "aigoo, aku tidak pernah tahu melakukannya secara sadar terasa nikmat seperti ini" komentar Kyuhyun acuh. Dan membuat Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah.

"Tuanh.."

"jebal berhenti, kumohon, argggh"

"Hei kau bisa diam tidak!"bentak Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Sungmin.

Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu jika sekarang gadis itu tengah merasakan sakit yang amat pedih di bagian pinggangnya belum lagi ditambah di beberapa memar di arela tubuhnya.

"mungkinkah ini saatnya aku bertemu dengan appa?" batin Sungmin pasrah menatap kosong langit-langit kamar itu, saat ia merasakan jika ada sekelebat cahaya putih menghampiri penglihatannya.

"appa" desahnya saat Kyuhyun kembali memaju-mundurkan miliknya dengan cepat.

"aigoo ini ssungghuh….mat….." sibuk Kyuhyun dengan dunianya sendiri. Tanpa memikirkan Sungmin yang sudah terpejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"yeboseyo, ini aku. Kerahkan semua orang untuk mencari wanita yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk dan gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin, aku tidak perduli bagaimana pun caranya jika perlu cari hingga keseluruh sudut di Seoul!"

Kangin mulai emosi dna memacu kecepatan mobilnya, "Minnie-a tunggu appa nde" entah kenapa begitu pergi dari tempat itu perasaanya menjadi tidak enak. Ia begitu takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada puterinya.

"oh, ini aku Hankyung-a "

…..

"nde aku dan Teuki akan menuju Seoul segera, bisa kau minta tolong padamu?" Kangin mengeratkan tangannya pada sang istri,

…..

"uri Minnie dia sudah ditemukan, kau bisa mencari wanita yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk dan seorang gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

…..

"Sungmin cari gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin, detektifku sudah mengirimkan fax tentang datanya ke kantormu, bisakah kau membantu ku"

….

Terdengar suara mesin fax, dan Hanggeng langsung bergegas memeriksa informasi apa yang tertera disana, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat data-data yang baru selesai ia baca.

"Hyung-a,,, Minnie?" cicit Hanggeng,

"nde, hankyung-a uri Minnie dia dia sudah ditemukan"

'tak'

Ponsel yang dipegang Hanggeng tadi terjatuh dilantai, ia lemas begitu mengetahui jika gadis yang ada di photo ternyata itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Yeoboeseyo, kau masih disana Hankyung-a, yeboseyo?"

"Hyung, gadis ini maksudku Minnie ia ada dirumah ku sekarang hyung"

"MWO?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei ireona! PPali ireonabwa!"

Panggil Kyuhyun takut pasalnya gadis yang tengah berada di bawahnya itu kini diam tak bergerak, hanya terdengar deru nafasnya yang terdengar terputus-putus.

"hosh,hosh,hosh"

Membuat Kyuhyun panik setengah mati terlebih lagi saat pintu kamar itu didobrak paksa oleh pak Kang saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan Sungmin sejak tadi.

"HEI !bangun kubilang bangun!"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERMINAT ? REVIEW JUSEYO! Terimakasish sudah membaca^^**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**12515**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

"Hahahahahahah" gelak tawa terdengar riuh di ruang penuh dengan kerlipan lampu itu. Eunhyuk tertawa riang saat kartu kemenangan berada ditangannya. Ia menang lagi…

"ASA! Gidori! "mengacungkan tangannya untuk merebut uang-uang bermata uang won itu ke dalam sakunya.

"aigoo, aku bahkan sudah menang ke sepuluh kalinya, aku berhenti uangku habis!" ucap seorang bibi dengan rambut keritingnya.

"ASA! Ini hari keberuntunganku. Aku akan membelikan Sungminku bulgogi malam ini!" pekiknya senang.

Membuat seorang bibi dengan pakaian bunga-bunga dan lipstick merah tebal menyala mencelanya, "kau tidak ingat jika anakmu itu sudah kau tukar untuk membayar hutangku eoh? Kau bahkan memakai uanganya untuk modal judimu!"

'deg'

Entah kenapa mendengar selaan tadi membuat Eunhyuk melemas, mengapa baru ia sadari sekarang ya? Benaknya pikun.

"aigoo, eonnie-a apakah aku mabuk semalam?" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada dirinya,

"kau itu selalu mabuk, hahahaahah, aigoo! Ayo-ayo pasang lagi!" jawab bibi Byun.

Eunhyuk meninbang-nimbang pikirannya, entah kenapa ulasan dan kilasan peristiwa seperti mengitari matanya. Dari saat Sungmin yang menggantikan dirinya untuk dipukul hingga wajah manis Sungmin saat tersenyum. Dan setetes cairan bening mengalir di sudurt matanya.

"sudahlah, lagi pula gadis itu akan hidup bahagia nantinya" acuh Eunhyuk kemudian.

"ckckck, kau ini polos atau bodoh hyuk! Mana ada orang dari kalangan kita ini bahagia. Paling-paling Sungmin akan di jadikan pembantu disana. Kau tidak ingat berapa uang yang kau terima semalam?"

"MWO!" pekik Eunhyuk,

"aihh jangan berlebihan begitu, bukankah kau bilang jika Sungmin itu bukan puteri kandungmu. Jadi cepat pasang taruhanmu!"

Benar jika Sungmin bukan puteri kandungnya, tapi mengapa baru ia sadar sekarang jika selama ini ia sudah banyak membuat gadis itu susah kerena dirinya. "apa maksud eonnie menjadi pembantu? Bukankah kau lihat sendiri semalam mereka menandatangani surat pernikahan?"

"kau ini bodoh ya Hyuk! Tentu saja apalagi yang akan keluarga chaebol itu lakukan pada Sungmin yang bahkan latar belakangnya saja buruk. Itu Cuma formalitas saja, dan sisanya molla mungkin sungmin akan diasingkan ke luar negeri" ucap bibi Byun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Andwe tidak boleh ini tidak boleh terjadi pada puteriku!"

'BRAK'

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu yang terdobrak paksa. Lalu satu persatu terlihat segerombolan pasukan berseragam polisi yang lengkap dengan pistol ditangan masing-masing mereka. membuat kepanikan dan teriakan kacau di ruangan itu.

Para penjudi-penjudi yang mayoritas terdiri dari bibi-bibi dengan tatanan rambut keriting ikal serta lipstick merah menyala itu tampak berhamburan keluar untuk kabur.

'DOR'

Terdengar suara tembakan satu kali yang dilepaskan hingga membuat bolong langit-langit berplapon putih itu.

"jangan bergerak ataupun mencoba kabur kalian sudah dikepung angkat tangan!"

Ucap salah seorang komandan polisi tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by Hyejinpark2015©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN &amp; OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun benar-benar meruntuki kebodohannya , bagaimana ia bisa dengan begitu jahat memperkosa gadis bermanik rubah itu untuk yang kedua kalianya? Sungguh ia tadi tidak memiliki niatan itu sama sekali, namun ketika melihat mimic polos gadis itu , Kyuhyun merasa jika seakan dirinya terhanyut dalam sebuah pusaran yang membutakan matanya.

Dan sekarang gadis itu diam tak bergerak tak sadarkan diri, maniknya terpejam kuat , keningnya berkerut dan bertaut, belum lagi keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya, wajah itu tampak begitu pucat. Deru nafas terputus-putus yang didengar Kyuhyun menandakan jika sekarang gadis itu tengah menahan sakit.

"hosh,hosh,hosh…" dada Sungmin naik turun sedangkan matanya terpejam erat.

"hei, hei, ironabwa! Kau bisa mendengarku?" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh ringkih itu,

"appa…" igau Sungmin pelan sekali…

"nde, kau bilang apa barusan, dimana dimana yang…"

'BRAK'

Tampak pak kang pria berstelan jas hitam formal yang berprofesi sebagai supir di keluarga itu, mendobrak paksa pintu kamar.

Pria paruh terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Tidak bukan hanya pak Kang, tetapi bibi Gong dan dua pelayan wanita lainnya juga. Langsung saja bibi Gong menutupi tubuh Setengah telanjang Sungmin terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu memeriksa keadaan gadis itu,

"pak Kang cepat telepon ambulance" pekik bibi Gong saat melihat ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidung mancung milik gadis kelahiran satu Januari itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun?

Pemuda penggila game star craft itu tengah duduk mematung di atas ranjang menatap kondisi Sungmin yang nampak memperhatikan di ranjang, ia bersalah… sangat malahan.

Dan ia sungguh-sungguh menyesal, ia tidak pernah tahu jika dampaknya akan separah ini bagi gadis itu.

Sungguh ia sangat frustasi bercampur aduk dengan cemas.

'grep'

Pak Kang memakaikan kembali kemeja milik Kyuhyun dan mengancingkannya kembali. Biar bagaimana pun juga pria paruh baya itu merasa sedikit kasihan dengan tuan mudanya yang tampak begitu ketakutan dan bergetar.

"ahjussi apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya?" ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata, terlebih lagi saat melihat bibi Gong tengah memangku kepala Sungmin, dan memperlihatkan hidungnya yang berdarah, belum lagi memar-memar ditubuhnya yang terjadi karena ulahnya.

"BANGUN LEE SUNGMIN" pekik Kyuhyun frustasi, tanpa ia sadari ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

Sementara itu, suara sirine ambulance dan mobil audi hitam itu saling berpacu beradu kecepatan memecah gemerlapnya malam di kota Seoul.

Entah mengapa Leeteuk merasakan jika perasaanya tengah dilanda hal yang tidak mengenakan, beragai pikiran buruk tengah terlintas dan terus berputar di kepalanya, setali tiga uang dengan Kangin yang juga merasakan hal yang sama.

'cikit'

'brak'

'TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN'

'wushhh'

Hampir saja mobil yang mereka yang tumpangi terguling karena menerobos lampu merah dan menyalip ambulance yang berada tepat didepan mereka.

"yeobo-a, mengapa ambulance itu menuju arah yang sama dengan kita?" cicit Leeteuk yang masih berpegangan pada kursi kemudi.

Kangin diam dan tak menjawab ia mencoba untuk tetap fokus, hingga ada panggilan masuk dari Hanggeng ke ponselnya.

"yeboeseyo hyung, kau dimana sekarang. ada hal yang harus aku jelaskan padamu. Bisa kau menemuiku dulu, hyung?"

"Hankyung-a, kau bilang jika uri Minnie ada dirumahmu kan? bagaimana bisa ia ada dirumahmu , bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi, aku dan Teuki sudah dekat dengan rumahmu, akan kami pastikan sendiri jika ia benar-benar uri Minnie, bicaranya nanti saja"

"hyung tapi ini…"

'flip'

Panggilannya terputus secara sepihak.

Dan tepat setelah kangin memutuskan panggilannya, betapa terkejutnya ia dan Leeteuk saat melihat ambulance itu berhenti tepat didepan rumah keluarga Cho. Terlihat juga beberapa petugas medis berhamburan keluar dan mengeluarkan sebuah ranjang dorong dan masuk ke dalam yang disambut dengan raut panik dan cemas para pelayan.

"omona yeobo-a, siapa yang sakit? Kyuhyun kah?" panik Leeteuk yang langsung keluar saat itu juga, " Yeobo, tunggu… Hei Leeteuk-a"

"nona, nona," panggil seorang perawat wanita itu mencoba mendapatkan respon dari Sungmin, tapi nihil hanya deru nafs terputus saja yang bisa ia dengar. Sedangkan disampingnya tengah berada Kyuhyun yang menangis, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, panik,takut, cemas dan bingung bercampur jadi satu.

"siapkan CPR"

"nona kau bisa mendengarku? Jika kau bisa mendengarku berikan responmu" ucapnya memberikan pertolongan pertama sambil menggeret ranjang dorong itu dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga.

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun! Apa-apa yang terjadi" pekik Leeteuk histeris melihat semua itu.

"kau kenapa dan siapa gadis itu?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Leeteuk langsung saja beringsut kedalam pelukan wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri, "ahjumma, aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk, ahjumma ottokhae? Bagaimana jika Sungmin, Sungmin…." rancau Kyuhyun tidak jelas membuat Leeteuk semakin panik.

"detak jantungnya melemah" ucap perawat itu, dan langsung saja wanita yang berseragam perawat itu lnaik ke ranjang yang ditiduri Sungmin dan langsung memompa jantungnya, selama ia dibawa menuju mobil ambulance diluar.

"andwee, andwee Sungmin ahjumma Sungmin tidak boleh…." Kyuhyun pun langsung saja berlari menyusulnya sedangkan Leeteuk yang masih bingung dan panik mendadak kejang saat mendnegar nama Sungmin terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun

Leeteuk pun segerap berlari menyusul Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil ambulance dan Kangin yang datan terlambat saat mobil ambulance itu sudah melaju pergi. Menjerit kesal saat ia ditinggalkan istrinya. Bergegas ia pun masuk ke mobilnya kembali untuk menyusul mereka, tapi…

"oppa?" tiba-tiba saja Heechul yang baru pulang terkaget melihat Kangin ada di depan rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Leeteuk bergetar saat melihat wajah yang tengah tertutupi sebagian oleh masker oksigen. Matanya tercekat hampir saja keluar dari kelopaknya saat melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang sama seperti gadis yang berada dalam foto yang ditunjukan oleh kepala desa di mokpo .

Benarkah gadis yang sedang terbaring meregang nyawa di depannya kini adalah puterinya yang lama hilang. Tangan wanita itu bergetar saat menyentuh tangan milik Sungmin, diperhatikannya dengan seksama bentuk tangan gadis itu.

Ada sebuah bekas jahitan yang memudar di telapak tangannya, ia ingat dulu Minnie pernah terjatuh hingga telapak tangannya terluka dan harus dijahit memang tidak banyaka jahitan sih, namun biarpun bekasnya sudah hilang Leeteuk masih dapat merasakannya.

"Kyuhyun siapa? Siapa nama gadis ini?" bentak Leeteuk penuh dengan emosi,

"ahjumma mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud melukainya, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Sungmin terluka, aku sungguh-sungguh, hiks,hiks" rancau Kyuhyun yang masih merasa tertekan dan takut.

"Sungmin? kau bilang jika nama gadis ini Sungmin?"

TUHAN…

Terimakasih kau telah mempertemukannya kembali dengan puterinya, namun sungguh ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang puteri adalah dengan cara seperti ini.

"jeongmalliyo, uri dall… ottokhae, ottokhae…"

"maaf bisakah kalian berdua harap tidak mengganggu proses penangan pasien, pasien bisa saja meninggal mendadak jika kalian terus mengguncangnya seperti ini" interupsi petugas medis itu.

Leeteuk membisu, ia tercekat…

Begitu pun Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya mengejang seketika…

Keduanya sama-sama larut dalam fikiran buruk masing-masing.

"jebal, jebal lakukan apa saja demi menolong puteriku, jebal, selamatkan puteriku. Kyuhyun-a Minnie kenapa, ia kenapa?" raung Leeteuk yang hampir saja pingsan dalam ambulance tersebut.

"ahjumma"

"selamatkan puteriku"

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

Sementara itu dikantor polisi di distrik gangnam Seoul, di sebuah tahanan di kontor polisi tersebut ada segerombolan wanita paruh baya yang berpenampilan sangat kacau duduk meringkuk di sana.

"hah, aigoo aku tidak menyangka aka nada mata-mata diantara kita" delik bibi Byun menatap seorang wanita yang berpakaian khas bibi-bibi yang sedang duduk di ruang sana, yang ternyata wanita tersebut adalah polisi yang menyamar dan sudah menyelidiki perjudian miliknya selama satu bulan terakhir.

"aigoo, sajangnim kau mau minum?" celetuk wanita polisi itu menggoda bibi Byun dengan sebuah botol soju.

Merasa terhina dan marah akhirnya bibi Byun pun memberontak, iapun langsung mengamuk dengan mengguncang guncang besi tahanan , mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar dan kotor hingga membuat petugas polisi datang untuk menenangkan wanita itu,

Sampai petugas itu masuk dan terjadi aksi saling rebut merebut senjata,

"berikan padaku, akan ku tembak kepala yeoja sialan itu, berikan…."

Membuat tahanan wanitanya didalam sana terpekik takut tak terkecuali Eunhyuk yang juga berada didalam sana jadi ikut-ikutan terdesak karena posisinya tadi adalah berada tepat di belakang bibi Byun.

Aksi gelut antara bibi Byun dan opisi polisi itu tak terelakkan hingga,

'cetasss'

Tanpa sengaja senjata yang berhasil di rebut bibi Byun dari sang opsir polisi itu terlempar hingga mengenai Eunhyuk dan membuat tubuh wanita paruh baya itu limbung kebelakang, membuatnya kepalanya terbentur tembok.

'grep'

Tiba-tiba saja suasana yang mendadak hening tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh polisi wanita yang menggoda bibi Byun tadi untuk membrogol tangan wanita itu. membuat darah bibi Byun mendidih seratus derajat celcius.

"hei, kau bisa mendengarku? Kau eh darah?" kaget opsir polisi pria itu saat melihat telapak tangannya terkena darah milik Eunhyuk.

Sebenarnya sih, Eunhyuk masih sadar namun ini kesempatannya untuk bisa kabar setelah ia dibawa erumah sakit, maka jadilah ia pura-pura pingsan, dengan luka yang sebenarnya kecil itu.

Kangin memukul stir mobilnya kuat-kuat saat mendnegar Heechul menceritakan kejadian yang saja hal tersebut membuat pria yang berjuluk si 'kuat' semasa senior high school itu meradang setengah mati hingga darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Belum lagi tentang fakta jika gadis yang menjadi korban itu nyatanya adalah puterinya sendiri.

Sungguh seperti ia sedang memakan buah simalakama.

Disatu sisi ia memandang Heechul sebagai ibu Kyuhyun dan lagi Kangin juga menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti puteranya sendiri namun ia tidak menyangka jika kenakalan Kyuhyun akan sampai pada taraf seperti ini.

Setali tiga uang dengan Kangin, wanita yang masih tampak cantik di usianya sekarang itu juga tidak menyangka jika gadis yang menjadi menantunya sekarang adalah puteri dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Kim Minnie, puteri yang hilang selama tiga belas tahun yang lalu kemudian muncul begitu saja di hadapan mereka namun dengan cara yang tidak tepat.

TUHAN…

Apalagi ini?

Heechul bersumpah ia akan rajin ke gereja setiap hari minggu, jika semua masalah ini dapat terselesaikan dengan baik, yah ia berjanji akan hal itu.

"jangan salahkan aku jika aku lepas kendali nantinya Heechul-a" desis kangin kembali melajukan kecepatan mobilnya membelah langit malam kota Seoul. Kota dengan sejuta hingar bingar lampu dan penduduknya yang msih saja terus aktif hingga malam hari menjelang.

Jujur saat mendengar desisan marah Kangin tadi membuat Heechul bergidik takut, entah apa yang akan terjadi pad putera sematawayangnya jika bertemu dengan Kangin nantinya.

"maafkan omma nak, jika sudah begini omma tidak bisa menolongmu" batinya nestapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun diam,

Leeteuk juga diam,

Kedua orang itu sama-sama diam duduk berpegangan di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Kaki keduanya sama-sama lemas bagaikan jelly tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri.

Ketika tubuh ringkih Sungmin d bawa ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang pintunya ditutup.

Tidak ada percakapan sama ekali diantara mereka berdua yang ada hanyalah sebuah tatapan penuh dengan raut cemas, takut, dan panik, berbaur menjadi satu.

Heechul datang dan disusul Kangin dari belakang.

Pria bermarga Kim itu diam seribu bahasa, menatap pintu yang tertutup serta kondisi istrinya yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai rumah sakit. Kondisi itulah yang sudah cukup menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya didalam.

Meskipun Kangin belum bertemu dengan Sungmin namun ikatan batin antara ayah dan puterinya itu sangat kuat. Jadi percayalah saat ini pun Kangin dapat merasakan kesakitan yang dialami oleh Sungmin.

Terlintas kembali dibenaknya akan kejadian yang diceritakan oleh Heechul tadi selama mereka dalam perjalanan.

Dan saat pria itu melihat wajah kuyu Kyuhyun, meningkat pula emosi dari pria itu hingga tanpa sadar ia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Membuat Heechul memekik histeris dibuatnya,

Sedangkan Leeteuk?

Oh, ayolah wanita berhati malaikat itupun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya akan Sungmin, jadi ia tidak mementingkan kejadian disekitarnya meskipun hanya berjarak dua meter.

'bugh' dua pukulan di wajah tepatnya di pipi dan pelipisnya,

Lalu…

'bugh'

Pukulan ketiga yang mengenai perut pemuda jangkung itu hingga ia jatuh tersungkur,

'bugh'

Tendangan Kangin tepat mengenai pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun, sukses embuat pemuda itu terkapar tak berdaya,

"ANDWEEE"

Pekik Heechul menengahi mereka saat Kangin akan melakukan pukulan keempatnya.

Nyonya keluarga Cho itu sudah tidak sanggup melihat puteranya menjadi bulan-bulanan Kangin lagi, ia merintih memohon agar ia menghentikan aksinya. Kyuhyun sudah snagat kesakitan sekarang.

Kangin yang sadar akan hal itu pun berbalik lalu berteriak amat keras melepaskan emosinya, menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dan beralih menatap istrinya yang masih duduk meringkuk.

Lalu dihampirnya sang istri yang langsung ia peluk…

"Yeobo-a uri Minnie akan baik-baik saja kan? uri…."

Dokter pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan raut panik mencari anggota keluarganya, membuat perhatian mereka sedikit teralihkan dengan datangnya dokter itu.

"pasien mengalami luka-luka fisik yang disebabkan oleh pelecehan sexual serta ia juga mengalami kekurangan darah. Apakah diantara kalian ada yang bergolongan darah A? hasil ronsen juga menyatakan jika fungsi ginjal pasien sudah rusak, apakah dulunya ia pernah mengalami operasi ginjal? Hanya ditemukan satu ginjal dalam tubuhnya"

'deg'

Suara detakan jantung Kangin yang membuat pria paruh baya itu melemas,

'deg'

Bersamaan dengan itu Leeteuk juga merasakaan hal yang serupa,

Dan

'deg'

Disusul dengan Heechul yang tercekat menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Tidak percaya dengan hal yang dokter itu katakana tadi…

"ginjalnya sudah berfungsi dengan baik tuan, jadi kita harus mencari donor untuknya jika tidak akibatnya bisa fatal pasien bisa saja meninggal tiba-tiba"

"Andwee, ANDWEEE aku tidak mau kehilangan uri Minnie lagi Kangin-a, tidak mau. Pakai-pakai saja milikku aku ibunya, jebal selamatkan puteriku dokter….." Leeteuk meraung, sungguh bukan pertemuan yang seperti ini yang ada dalam benaknya.

Ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan puterinya dalam suasana yang bahagia…

Namun….

"KEPARAT KAU KYUHYUN!"

'bugh'

"KANGIN-A" jerit Heechul dan Leeteuk bersamaan saat tubuh tak berdaya Kyuhyun tersungkur ke lantai yang dingin.

Pria itu nyatanya butuh pelepasan emosi kembali…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara alat kardiograf yang memacu detak jantung Sungmin tampak mengalun indah di pendengaran milik pasangan Leeteuk dan kangin.

Mereka berdua sejak semalam tidak pernah lepas untuk terjaga memandang puteri mereka.

Lihatlah Sungmin sekarang, deru nafasnya sudah tampak tenang denga selang okisigen yang tertanan di hidungnya belum lagi serentetan kabel-kabel media lainnya dan jarum infuse yang menancap menembus tangan kurus milik Sungmin.

Menurut pemeriksaan hasil darah yang keluar menyatakan jika Sungmin memang benar-benar puteri mereka.

Namun dari hasil fungsi organ, baik ginjal Leeteuk atau pun Kangin dinyatakan tidak cocok. Bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan karena factor kesehatan mereka berdua. Maka jadilah mereka menunggu hingga donor tiba.

"apa Minnie mengalami hal yang berat nak? Apakah puteri omma yang cantik ini sangat lelah eoh? Hingga terus tidur? Ini omma sayang, ada appa juga, Minnie tidak kangen dengan omma dan appa?"

"hiks"

Kembali isakan itu lolos, saat Leeteuk merasakan telapak tangan Sungmin yang agak kasar, cukup tahulah ia apa arti dari itu, apalagi setelah mendengarkan hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter, puteri mereka menderita anemia, belum lagi kekurangan nutrisi yang menjadi faktor penyebab anemia tersebut, dan ginjalnya yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena terlalu banyak bekerja keras. Dan kenyataan jika Sungmin pernah mendonorkan ginjalnya, serta luka-luka fisik dan ahh….

Leeteuk kembali terisak..

"Minnie-a maafkan omma karena tidak bisa menjaga Minnie dengan baik, maafkan omma karena Minnie harus menjalani hidup seperti ini, maafkan appa juga karena…"

"appa"

"Minnie-a" panggil Leeteuk dan Kangin bersamaan saat mendengar Sungmin memanggil kata ayah dari balik masker oksigennya meskipun matana masih terpejam,

"nde, ini appa sayang, ini appa. Appa disini Minnie-a" Kangin kecup berkali-kali tangan gadis malang itu.

Keduanya mendekat saat melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu yang sangat pucat,

"omma" panggilanya parau, menyangka jika Sungmin memang memanggil leeteuk sebagai omma namun sayang yang sebenarnya dipanggil Sungmin adalah Eunhyuk.

"gumanhae omma, omma sudah janji tidak mau berjudi lagi kan? Kasihan appa, kasihan appa" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar dan terdengar amat pelan dan lemah.

Rupanya saat ini Sungmin tengah mengigau mengingat kembali rentetan peristiwa dalam hidupnya lewat mimpi, kejadian biasa yang pasti dialami oleh pasien.

"hosh,hosh,hosh" deru nafas Sungmin memendek ditandai dengan tidak stabilnya alat pemicu detak jantung Sungmin.

Membuat pasangan suami istri panik dan memanggil dokter.

"appa..hosh,hosh,hosh,,appa" rancau Sungmin kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"omma biarkan aku yang menjadi pendonor untuk Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba,

Heechul terpekik kaget menyambut niatan puteranya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kyu?"

"nde omma, aku tahu aku sudah banyak bersalah padamu, maafkan Kyuhyun omma. Maafkan Kyuhyun…" isak Kyuhyun dalam pangkuan sang ibu.

Membuat Heechul mengembangkan senyumnya, ia belai dengan sayang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih ,

memar akibat pukulan Kangin tadi. Dan kembali tersenyum, "kita temui Sungmin, kau harus meminta maaf juga padanya"

"'omma, tapi aku takut kalau nanti…"

"ani, ada omma yang akan berdiri didepanmu, kau tenang saja arachi?"

"aigoo, apakah kau sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya?"

"nde ,lagi pula bukankah sekarang Sungmin adalah istriku"

"aigoo, putera omma sudah besar sekarang" ucap Heechul memeluk erat pemuda itu diselingi tangis bahagia.

"aku juga harus minta maaf pada semua orang omma"

"nde, nde, itu harus" ucap Heechul haru tidak berhenti meneteskan airmatanya dan memeluk putera semata wayangnya itu.

Manik rubanhnya mengerjap pelan saat merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang memegang tangannya. Itu ibunya yang berdiri di depan wajahnya dengan tersenyum

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyum tulus seorang ibu diwajah milik Eunhyuk.

"omma" panggil Sungmin lemah,

"nde, ini omma sayang" jawab Eunhyuk lalu dengan entah bagaimana caranya wanita yang kepalanya bahkan di pasang perban itu memindahkan tubuh Sungmin di sebuah kursi roda lalu membawa gadis itu keluar dari rumah sakit secara diam-diam.

Tentu saja dengan kondisi yang seperti itu Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Yeobo!" teriak Leeteuk panik saat menyadari jika ranjang Sungmin kosong.

Kangin berlari cepat menghampiri istrinya dan melihat apa yang terjadi,

"Minnie- dimana puteriku Kim Kangin!" teriaknya histeris.

Sementara itu diluar area aprkir rumah sakit ada beberapa polisi sibuk mencari diaman keberadaan Eunhyuk. Wanita yang menjadi tahanan mereka yang tiba-tiba saja kabur saat sedang menjalani pengobatan untuk dijahit lukanya.

"cari semua sudut jangan sampai ada yang terlewat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi membiaskan cahayanya lewat kaca-kaca jendela, Sungmin mengerinyit saat sinar hangat itu mengenai wajahnya, ia sedikit mengerinyit saat merasakan sakit di pingganya.

Kepulan asap kereta mengiringi perjalan pagi mereka menuju tempat yang sangat jauh…

"omma" Sungmin memanggil Eunhyuk yang sedang memeluknya.

"nde?"

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin pelan,

"ketempat yang jauh. Ditempat yang baru nanti kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Bukankah Sungmin mengatakan jika kau ingin sekolah, omma akan cari uang yang banyak untukmu" jawab Eunyuk memamerkan gummy smilenya.

Sungmin mendongak, lalu tersenyum melihat ibunya tersenyum, "jeongmal omma?"

"nde, mulai sekarang kau tidak usah takut lagi, keluarga itu tidak akan menyiksamu lagi. Kita akan pergi sejauh mungkin dan hidup bahagia berdua" yakin Eunyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Jeda sejenak, sampai Sungmin kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bicara,

"omma, aku bermimpi bertemu appa"

"hm, appa?"

"nde, pelukan appa hangat sekali omma" Sungmin pun beringsut minta dipeluk oleh Eunhyuk, "dingin omma" ucapnya lagi

"aigoo, kemari biar omma peluk dengan erat"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku Tidak Peduli Jika Harus Mengacak-Ngacak Seluruh Seoul Jika Perlu Telusuri Seluruh Korea Selatan! Cari Puteriku Sampai Ketemu!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berminat? REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**Dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**12615**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Saya bingung harus mulai ini dari mana, tapi saya hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasih saya untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini. Untuk semua review yang masuk dan sudah sudi untuk membaca dan merespon cerita yang saya buat. Maaf buat yang reviewnya nggak bisa saya balas satu persatu, sebisa mungkin setiap pertanyaan kalian yang masuk akan terjawab kok di chapter selanjutnya.

Bungkuk hormat…

**Sekali lagi Terimakasih banyak!**

Saya masih belajar dan masih banyak kekurangan, tolong dimaklumi**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by Hyejinpark2015©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characters are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN &amp; OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelima orang itu kini tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius memperhatikan dengan seksama rekaman cctv seluruh ruangan di gedung rumah sakit itu. terdiri dari petugas operator yang bekerja di ruang cctv itu sendiri, lalu seorang polisi yang tadi bertugas membawa Eunhyuk untuk mengobati lukanya. Dan tiga orang lainnya yaitu Kangin, Leeteuk dan Hanggeng yang baru saja datang ke sana sesaat setelah Sungmin hilang dari rumah sakit.

"Bisa kau perjelas lagi gambarnya?" mata polisi itu memincing saat melihat siluet tubuh Eunhyuk yang tertangkap kamera cctv. Gambar itu pun di perbesar lima kali ukuran aslinya dan menampakkan jika wanita itu tengah mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Sungmin dengan membawa kursi roda, "bagaimana mungkin ia membawanya?" gumam Hanggeng tidak habis fikir.

Mata Kangin memanas ia bahkan sudah di kelilingi emosi sekarang, jika saja Hanggeng tidak mencegahnya untuk berbuat jauh, barang tentu sekarang pasti ruangan itu akan porak poranda karena ulahnya.

"Kemana wanita itu membawa puteri kita yeobo-a, kemana. Disitu bahkan terlihat jika Minnie masih sangat lemah dan belum sadarkan diri. Aigoo, Tuhanku mengapa wanita itu begitu tega" ratap Leeteuk mengiba pada suaminya,

Membuat emosi Kangin perlahan mereda. Hingga bisa memikirkan jalan keluarnya dengan kepala dingin.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kalian harus menemukan puteriku, cari hingga ke sudut-sudut seluruh kota ini. Bahkan seluruh Korea Selatan sekalipun!" geram Kangin.

Hanggeng yang mendengar itu pun langsung saja membuat serta mengurus laporannya pada polisi tersebut. Tidak tanggung-tanggung bahkan kepala keluarga Cho itu menyewa detektif ternama dengan tarif selangit agar Sungmin lekas ditemukan sebelum kondisinya semakin parah.

Yah, Hanggeng juga sudah sedikit banyak mendengar tentang semuanya dari Heechul yang kini sedang menemani Kyuhyun diruang perawatannya.

Setali tiga uang dengan mereka , Heechul pun merasakan hal yang sama tentang Sungmin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun?

Pemuda itu masih bungkam akan perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

Apakah hal ini hanya sebagai wujud tanggung jawab dan rasa bersalahnya kepada Sungmin atau karena memang pemuda itu mulai memiliki rasa pada gadis itu?

Molla!

Biarlah waktu saja yang menjawabnya. Biarkan semuanya berjalan bagaikan arus air yang tenang dan menyejukkan.

**.**

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**.**

Bias-bias mentari pagi yang hangat menyambut indera peraba milik Sungmin, membuat manik rubahnya mengerinyit silau saat melihat kepulan asap cerobong dari gerbong kereta yang suaranya begitu nyaring.

Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah terpejam ibunya berada sangat dekat dengannya,

"omma" ucapnya parau

Wanita paruh baya itu lalu terkaget bangun dan menyesuaikan terlebih dahulu matanya hingga kemudian ia tersenyum melihat wajah pucat Sungmin.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi tirus nan pasi itu.

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada sang ibu. Lalu Eunhyuk pun mengeratkan sweaternya pada tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya lagi. Ibu dan anak itu terdiam karena terbuai menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji lewat kaca jendela kereta.

Suasana musim gugur yang indah dan penuh warna.

"Omma kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya,

"ketempat yang jauh" jawab Eunhyuk singkat, membuat kening Sungmin mengerinyit.

"Nde, bukankah Sungmin bilang ingin melanjutkan sekolah hm? Omma akan mencari banyak uang agar Sungmin bisa sekolah dan kita akan hidup bahagia berdua. Akan omma pastikan jika keluarga itu tidak menyakitimu lagi" putusnya menatap mata Sungmin dengan teduh.

"Jeongmal? Benarkah kau ommaku?" ucap Sungmin dengan suara serak, sangking ia bahagianya mendengar ibunya berbicara seperti itu, sungguh membuat gadis itu merasa terharu.

"Hei! Memangnya kau pikir siapa eoh? Aku Lee Eunhyuk " jawabnya memamerkan gummy smilenya yang khas.

"Aigoo, puteriku yang malang" ucap Eunhyuk membelai rambut Sungmin, "kau pasti sangat ketakutan berda disana, maafkan omma ya. Saat itu omma sedag mabuk jadi tidak bisa berfikir jernih" sesalnya.

'Tut,Tut,Tut'

Terdengar suara peluit kereta dan asap semakin membumbung tinggi di udara. Kumpulan asap putih yang kemudian terbang tinggi ke langit membentuk gumpalan-gumpalan awan tipis di tengah-tengah bias sang mentari pagi.

"Omma" panggil Sungmin lagi, ia mendongak melihat wajah Eunhyuk lebih dekat.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu appa" ucapnya lirih, keningnya mengerinyit saat merasakan sakit itu datang tiba-tiba namun ia tetap berusaha tenang.

"Jinjja?" pekik Eunhyuk antusias, "aigoo mengapa suamiku menemuimu eoh, aku jadi iri" aegyo Eunhyuk dibuat-buat,

"nde" Sungmin mengangguk, " pelukan appa hangat sekali omma" manik rubah itu terpejam saat dingin datang menghampirinya.

"Dingin omma"

"nde? kemari omma peluk lebih erat"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Park Leeteuk duduk memandangi kamar milik puterinya, kamar milik Kim Minnie. Kamar yang didominasi warna pink. Kamar yang telah lama kosong sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sudut ruangan. Tatanan furniture dan barang-barang lainnya seperti boneka , hiasan-hiasan gantung serta koleksi jepit rambut milik puterinya ia biarkan posisinya tidak berubah.

Bahkan bed cover dan selimut itu pun masih dibiarkan tetap melekat di ranjang queen size itu. Leeteuk memang sengaja tidak mengizinkan seorang pun menggantinya karena alasan bau puterinya yang masih melekat disana.

Paling-paling setiap dua sampai tiga hari sekali pelayan datang untuk membersihkannya saja dari debu yang menempel selama tiga belas tahun terakhir.

Leeteuk beringsut, berbaring dan memeluk guling kecil bermotif hello kitty bersarung pink tersebut. Merasakan saat-saat itu, saat puteri kecilnya merajuk karena tidak mau tidur. Teriakan tenor Sungmin yang tidak mau di ajak mandi ataupun disuruh makan sayur.

Leeteuk ingat, ia bahkan harus memuji gadis kecilnya itu dulu agar ia mau makan sayur.

Lalu pandangan Leeteuk beralih pada pigura berisi potret keluarga mereka yang diambil sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dimana puterinya tampak begitu manis dengan senyum lima jari sembari memamerkan pipinya yang memerah terkena hawa dingin.

Sekilas tampak bayangan kenangan kegiatannya bersama puterinya dulu. Kenangan itu bagaikan film hitam putih yang berputar cepat. Membuat dada Leeteuk terasa nyeri dan haru.

"Omma rindu sekali pada Minnie" ucapnya memeluk pigura itu.

"Nyonya" panggil seorang maid yang datang membawakan Leeteuk makanan.

"Taruh saja di situ, aku sedang tidak ingin makan sekarang"

"tapi tuan menyuruh saya untuk…"

"Yeobo" belum sempat pelayan itu melanjutkan ucapannya Kangin datang dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi setelah ia meletakkan makanan itu di meja kecil disudut jendela, yang menghadap taman samping. Tempat puteri mereka biasa menghabiskan cemilan siangnya.

"Kau ingat? Dulu uri Minnie selalu memakan cemilan sorenya di sana. Duduk disana dengan muka penuh cream strawberry " kekeh Leeteuk,

"nde saat itu kau tahu kan bagaimana cintanya anak itu pada warna pink, appa pink, ah itu pink, Minnie mau makan kue yang warna pink…. Hehehehe" sambung Kangin mengingat ucapan puterinya.

Leeteuk tersenyum geli mengingat hal tersebut membuat dimple wanita itu terlihat jelas. Hal itulah yang membuat Kangin jatuh cinta padanya, senyum yang dimiliki Leeteuk.

"Makanlah" pinta Kangin kemdian menyodorkan sendok pada Leeteuk,

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan Kangin-a jika puteriku saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanya sekarang" lirih Leeteuk,

"nde,tapi kau harus makan. Agar punya tenaga untuk menyambut uri Minnie pulang nanti" hibur Kangin padanya.

"Apakah sudah ada perkembangan? Kemana wanita itu membawa puteriku?"

"Nde, polisi menemukan jika wanita itu sempat memesan tiket tujuan Busan"

"Busan? Uri Minnie ada di sana Kangin-a" jerit Leeteuk, "Cha tunggu apalagi ayo kita juga harus menyusulnya kesana, aku tidak mau kondisinya semakin buruk, kita harus cepat membawanya kerumah sakit"

Namun, saat Leeteuk mencoba bangkit tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pusing mendera kepalanya. Ia limbung ke belakang, " Leeteuk-a, sudah kubilang kan kau harus mengisi tenagamu dulu jika kita mau kesana. Kesehatanmu juga penting, siapa nanti yang akan menjaga Minnie jika kau sakit begini" nasehat Kangin lalu mengambil makanan itu dan menyuapkannya pada Leeteuk.

"Tapi!"

"aaa, setelah makananmu habis kita ke Busan" Ucap Kangin tidak menerima penolakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk memapah Sungmin saat mereka turun dari sebuah truk pengantar sayur yang tadi mereka tumpangi saat sampai di stasiun tadi. Hari sudah semakin sore dan angin dingin musim gugur mulai datang saat petang menjelang.

Dengan membenarkan letak jaket Sungmin, Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum padanya,

"kita sudah sampai" katanya,

"ini rumah siapa omma?" tanya Sungmin lirih dengan nafas terengah ,menatap bangunan tradisional dan sederhana di depannya kini. Sebenarnya juga lebih terlihat tidak terawat dan tidak berpenghuni juga, terbukti dengan sarang laba-laba yang banyak menempel disana.

"Rumah mendiang pamanku, memang sudah lama tidak dihuni sih, tapi nanti kita bersihkan sama-sama" jawab Eunhyuk lalu memapah Sungmin masuk ke dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kita masih memilki saudara omma?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting ayo sekarang kita masuk!" jawab Eunhyuk.

Aroma debu yang menyengat masuk menyeruak menyapa hidung mereka.

Sungmin terbatuk-batuk , Eunhyuk yang kasihan lalu menyuruh ia keluar dan berbaring sebentar di meja kayu di halaman rumah, tepat dibawah pohon mapple tua nan rindang. Daunnya memerah dan mulai berguguran satu-persatu.

"tunggulah sebentar nde, omma akan memasak nasi (dengan beras yang tadi sempet mereka beli di pasar) dan membersihkan kamar untukmu" ucapnya.

Sungmin hanya dapat diam, karena terlalu sakit dan lelah untuk bergerak,

"tunggu sebentar saja" ucap Eunhyuk lalu memberikan jaketnya untuk selimut Sungmin.

Sungmin diam menetap dedaunan yang rontok dari pohonnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matany merasakan hembusan dingin angin musim gugur yang menerpa dirinya. Dalam hening ia terpejam dan memohon, "bolehkah aku hidup bahagia setelah ini?" batinnya miris, setetes air matapun terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian setelah semua bersih-bersih Eunhyuk rampung ia yang tidak tega membangunkan Sungmin kemudian menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya lalu membawanya pelan-pelan dengan sedikit kepayahan untuk berbaring di futon tipis yang telah ia gelar,

"apa sebegitu dingin eoh? Tidak biasanya kau menggigil seperti ini" cemas Eunhyuk saat mendapati kening gadis itu hangat.

"Omona! Pa, panas sekali"

"Sungmin, Sungmin-a, bangun dulu kau harus makan nasinya dulu baru setelah itu omma akan pergi sebentar untuk beli obat" panik Eunhyuk.

Sungmin sedikit membuka matanya saat Eunhyuk membuat posisi gadis itu menjadi setengah duduk,

"cha makanlah dulu. Omma akan pergi sebentar beli obat untukmu" ucapnya meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

"Omma kajima" ucap Sungmin yang tidak terdengar oleh Eunhyuk karena suaranya sangat lirih sekali dan perlahan matanya kembali terpejam.

Sungmin merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk bangun, ia terlalu sakit sekarang…

Sementara itu disekeliling jalanan yang terdapat di Busan tengah berjaga sekawanan patroli polisi yang ditugaskan untuk mencari wanita bermarga Lee itu.

Tanpa membuat Eunhyuk curiga sama sekali karena ia tidak berfikir jika ia akan dicari hingga sejauh ini.

Setelah membeli obat penurun demam sebuah kue ikan untuk Sungmin, Eunhyuk bergegas kembali kerumah, tanpa tahu jika sekawanan polisi kini tengah mengikutinya,

"kami menemukannya"

'drt,drt,drt'

"cepat ikuti terus tanpa ketahuan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Kangin dan Leeteuk yang baru saja tiba di Busan langsung naik kembali ke mobil mereka saat menerima pemberitahuan dari kantor polisi. Mereka bilang jika wanita yang membawa Sungmin itu telah ditemukan namun polisi masih belum mau bertindak dan masih berjaga-jaga saja di sekitar tempat persembunyiannya.

Leeteuk berulang kali merapalkan doa yang tidak pernah terputus sejak ia dan suaminya itu berangkat ke Busan untuk menjemput puteri mereka sendiri. Tidak lupa juga ada satu ambulance dan beberapa petugas medis yang memang sudah mereka persiapkan jika terjadi hal yang buruk menyangku kondisi Sungmin. Intinya semua itu telah di perhitungkan dan dipersiapkan secara matang oleh mereka.

Hari mulai larut, bunyi jangkring dan katak yang saling bersahut-sahutan menyapa indera pendengaran mereka saat memasuki jalanan di tengah areal persawahan.

Leeteuk tidak habis fikir mengapa wanita itu tega membawa puterinya ke tempat sejauh ini.

"Yeobo" panggil Leeteuk dengan cemas saat seorang polisi mencegat mobil mereka karena mereka jalanan yang akan harus di lalui mereka itu tidak bisa dilewati oleh mobil, terpaksa mereka harus berjalan kaki.

Wajah Leeteuk mencelos saat melihat bangunan yang berjarak lima meter di depannya. Hanya dan penerangan lampu dengan watt kecil itupun hanya disudut-sudut rumah. Puterinya ada didalam.

Kaki Leeteuk melangkah maju sangat pelan…

Ia terisak, kumpulan uap tipis yang keluar dari mulutnya menandakan jika udara malam mini begitu dingin. Tidak, wanita itu sadar jika dirumah itu pasti tidak ada pemanas.

"Minnie-a" paraunya,

Dan didalam rumah itu , eunhyuk tampak kebingungan saat memeriksa kening Sungmin yang semakin panas, padahal ia sudah memberikannya obat penurun demam tadi.

Hingga tubuh Sungmin merasa tidak tenang, ia terus bersikap gelisah dengen keringat dingin yang terus mengalir membanjiri tubuhnya.

Sungmin muntah…

Membuat Eunhyuk terpekik memanggil nama anaknya itu, sekaligus membuat Leeteuk dan sekawanan polisi yang ada di luar ikut terkejut.

Eunhyuk bergegas keluar untuk mencari pertolongan, dan Leeteuk serta Kangin dan lainnya maju ke depan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Mereka semua maju dan keluar dengan saling bersamaan…

Eunhyuk terperanjat dan menjatuhkan sebuah sapu tangan yang ia pakai untuk mengompres Sungmin tadi ketika ada seorang polisi yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Sia,siapa kalian!" cicit Eunhyuk takut,

Terlebih setelah wanita itu melihat Leeteuk yang berlari masuk ke dalam dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Minnie-a" tangis Leeteuk kembali pecah saat melihat puterinya itu meringkuk kesakitan.

"Yeobo, ppali, ppali angkat Minnie ke mobil" Kangin pun langsung menggendong Sungmin bersamanya. Membuat Eunhyuk yang masih tak bergeming di depan sana terpekik kaget saat melihat Sungmin aakn dibawa oleh mereka.

"HEI, siapa kalian mau kalian bawa kemana puteriku!" bentak Eunhyuk memperebutkan gadis itu. membuat polisi bertindak dan mengamankan Eunhyuk, "Hei lepaskan, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku membawa puteriku kembali, dia puteriku seharusnya kau menangkapnya bukan aku. Mereka mengambil puteriku!" jerit Eunhyuk.

"Omma" panggil Sungmin parau, manik rubahnya terbuka dan terlihat sangat sayu… menatap dua wanita yang ada di depannya kini, "omma" panggilnya lagi , tangannya mencoba menggapai Eunhyuk namun terhalang oleh tangan Leeteuk terlebih dahulu,

"ppali yeobo"

**.**

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**.**

"_Saudara Lee Eunhyuk anda didakwa atas kasus kriminalitas dengan pasal berlapis, perjudian illegal serta penculikan seorang gadis serta melibatkannya dalam bahaya. Anda dihukum sepuluh tahun penjara"_

'_tok,tok,tok,'_

_Palu diketuk dan Eunhyuk digiring petugas untuk menuju huniannya yang baru…_

_Sedangkan wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah tidak bisa melawan kekuasan yang dimiliki oleh Kangin. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika Sungminnnya adalah puteri dari salah seorang keluarga chaebol di Korea._

_Sungguh ironis memang mengingat segala perlakuan Eunhyuk pada gadis itu…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah dua minggu pasca Kim Kangin mengajukan gugatannya kepada Eunhyuk hingga berhasil menjebloskan wanita paruh baya itu ke penjara. Kangin sudah sangat geram dan tidak menerima dengan segala perlakuan yang wanita itu lakukan selama ini terhadap puterinya.

Yah meskipun sebenarnya pria itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui peristiwa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia hanya tahu dari apa yang ia lihat, jika puterinya di peerlakukan tidak layak seperti itu. ia hanya tahu dari kesaksian bibi Byun seorang. Tanpa pria Kim itu menanyakannya pada Sungmin sendiri. Karena nyatanya gadis itu belum sadarkan diri sejak operasi transplantasi ginjal yang disumbangkan oleh Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Angin sudah berhembus sangat dingin malam ini, tampaknya puncak awal musim gugur telah datang.

Leeteuk berulang kali menyuruh Kangin menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan dan membenarkan letak selimut Sungmin.

Setidaknya sekarang keluarga mereka telah dipersatukan kembali. Hanya tinggal menunggu saja sampai sang puteri kecil itu membuka matanya yang indah.

"ahjumma"

"oh, kau datang Kyu?" ucap Leeteuk tersenyum lalu padanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu duduk di samping katil Sungmin, menatap manik terpejam gadis itu.

"Mengapa kau belum bangun juga eoh? Aku saja sudah sehat dan diperbolehkan pulang tiga hari yang lalu oleh dokter" ucap Kyuhyun, mencoba berbicara dengan gadis itu.

"Hei kau pasti sangat terkejut saat kau bangun nanti Min" tambahnya melihat Leeteuk yang kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Minnie-a, kau harus cepat bangun. Ada banyak sekali hal yang mau omma ceritakan padamu, uri Minnie harus bangun secepatnya" pinta Leeteuk dengan tatapan sendu, lalu wanita itu mulai mengoleskan cat kuku berwarna pink ke kuku gadis itu.

Sebuah hal yang memang sudah ingin dilakukan Leeteuk sejak dulu, dan ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi untuk mempercantik puterinya itu.

"Neomu yeppeo" gumam Leeteuk senang.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam saja dan tersenyum kembali. Jujur ia sangat merasa bersalah dengan hal yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

Sungguh ia tidak tahu jika dampak yang ditimbulkan akan merembet sebesar ini…

"ahjumma, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf" lirih Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal.

Berkali-kali pemuda itu meminta maaf pada orang tuanya dan orang tua Sungmin, bahkan Kyuhyun pun sudah bersujud-sujud dikaki Kangin untuk meminta maaf. Untung saja orang yang meminta maaf itu dirinya, coba jika orang lain seperti Eunhyuk, barang pasti Kyuhyun pun saat ini juga sudah mendekam dalam jeruji besi.

Beruntung jika bukan hanya Kyuhyun seorang yang meminta maaf pada Kangin, tapi orang tuanya juga. Karena kangin juga merasa tidak enak hati pada sahabatnya itu maka dimaafkanlah seorang Cho Kyuhyun walaupun dengan syarat jika pemuda itu harus bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada Sungmin kelak.

Kontan saja, itu bukan hal yang sulit bagi Kyuhyun. Karena yang ia akan jaga adalah bukan orang asing, tetapi Minnie, gadis kecil yang dulu suka memanggilnya 'oppa' meskipun ia sudah tidak seberapa ingat dengan itu.

Intinya adalah Kyuhyun aman sekarang, itu yang membuatnya lega.

"eugh"

Tiba-tiba saat kedua orang itu larut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing, jari-jari Sungmin bergerak lalu disusul dengan lenguhannya.

"Minnie-a" panggil Leeteuk yang sontak mendekati wajah gadis itu, melirik Kyuhyun sejenak dan menyuruhnya memanggil dokter.

"Minnie-a, Minnie?" panggil Leeteuk berulang kali meremat tangan gadis itu namun sayang hanya beberpa lenguhan kecil saja yang terdengar darinya, matanya tetap terpejam erat.

Hingga dokter datang untuk memeriksanya.

"Ahjumma sebaiknya kita menunggu diluar saja" saran Kyuhyun agar wanita paruh baya itu tidak mengganggu dokter saat Sungmin diperiksa,

"Tapi Kyuhyun…"

"Gwancanha Minnie akan baik-baik saja ahjumma kita menunggu sebentar diluar nde" bujuknya lagi halus.

Mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi nyatanya mampu membuat otak seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedikit bergeser kearah yang benar. Mungkin karena kejadian sebulan terakhir ini membuat pemuda yang sampai saat ini masih bermain game sampai jam tiga pagi itu bersikap lebih lembut dan perhatian.

Terlebih pada Leeteuk pastinya, karena memang hanya pada dia Kyuhyun mau menurut selama tiga belas tahun terakhir.

"Pasien sudah boleh dijenguk kembali nyonya" ucap seorang perawat memberitahu mereka yang masih tampak cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum menatap dua orang didepannya kini, " aku mempunyai dua kabar untuk kalian?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Katakan jangan membuatku penasaran dokter katakana saja, bagaimana keadaan puteriku, ia baik-baik saja kan?" desak Leeteuk yang mulai emosi,

"ahjumma, gwancanha" Kyuhyun mengelus lengan Leeteuk yang saat ini sedang dirangkulnya itu.

"Kondisi puteri anda sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, tubuhnya merespon dengan baik ginjal barunya. Hanya menunggu sampai ia kuat untuk bangun saja, dan …"

"Dan apa dokter?" tanya Leeteuk tak sabar,

"Ah, begini. Aku tahu puterimu masih sangat muda dengan hal ini, tapi kuharap…."

"Demi Tuhan dokter jangan bertele-tele seperti itu! Katakan katakana padaku ada apa?" ucap Leeteuk yang terengah-engah karena berteriak.

"Puterimu tengah mengandung nyonya"

"Mwo?" pekik Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Usianya kandungannya masih sangat muda dan rentan jadi kita harus….."

'DEG'

Pecah sudah konsentrasi Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasan dokter kepada Leeteuk. Entah kenapa dalam sekejap dunianya terasa menjadi sunyi dari kebisingan.

Pemuda itu seperti meleleh saat mendengar jika Sungmi tengah mengandung. Memori otaknya pun kembali berputar pada kejadian malam itu, saat Kyuhyun dengan bringas membuat gadis itu terluka. Hanya itukah?

Tidak bukan hanya itu, tetapi juga saat kejadian siang hari dirumahnya. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai mengerjai Sungmin berkali-kali hingga gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sungmin mengandung?"

"Baiklah jika begitu saya permisi nyonya" bungkuk dokter itu hormat meninggalkan ruang perawatan Sungmin.

Dan Kyuhyun?

Ia menegang tepat di depan ranjang Sungmin.

"Anaknya?"

(Anak siapa lagi jika bukan anakmu Cho Kyuhyun!)

"Sungmin mengandung anaknya"

"Jeongmallyo?"'

Oh Tuhan cobaan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan untuk mereka…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berminat? REVIEW juseyo ^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca**

**Sekali maaf karena notes yang mengganggu itu. #tunjuk atas**

**MAAF**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**12815**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**.**_

_Sudah lewat pukul dua pagi dan Sungmin belum berhenti muntah. Perut gadis itu bagaikan diaduk-aduk, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan perih karena sedari tadi yang keluar hanya muntahan kosong belaka._

"_Ahjumma mana tehnya!" pekik Leeteuk sembari memijat tengkuk Sungmin._

_Sudah lima malam lamanya, tidur kedua wanita itu tidak nyenyak akibat gejala mual dan muntah yang Sungmin alami._

"_Ahjumma!" pekik Leeteuk lagi merasa tidak sabar, karena sang pelayan tidak kunjung datang._

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by Hyejinpark2015©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Minnie?" tanya Heechul yang pagi itu berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Kunjungan ini merupakan jadwal rutinnya setiap pagi, sejak Sungmin sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah seraya memberikan secangkir teh seduhan bunga krisan untuk sahabatnya itu. "Tampaknya Minnie masih belum menerima dengan apa yang sudah aku ceritakan padanya Chulie-a" ucapnya sedih.

Leeteuk bercerita jika sampai saat ini Sungmin masih belum dapat menerima hal yang telah ia katakan pada gadis itu, bahkan Sungmin masih memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan nyonya bukannya omma seperti yang Leeteuk rindukan selama ini.

Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, sejak keluarga Kim menceritakan cerita yang sebenarnya kepada Sungmin. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali . Dimulai dari jika Sungmin adalah puteri kandung keluarga Kim, kisah kecelakaan tiga belas tahun yang lalu, masukknya Eunyhuk ke penjara, hingga tentang kabar kehamilannya.

Dan sudah seminggu pula yang dapat gadis itu lakukan hanya diam dan berfikir. Entahlah, hanya saja gadis itu tampaknnya belum bisa menerima perubahan besar yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Heechul lalu memegang pundak wanita paruh baya itu seraya memberi kekuatan, "Gwancanha,ia hanya perlu waktu untuk itu. Menerima kenyataan dan kebenaran sebenarnya memang tidak mudah, apalagi melihat bagaimana latar belakang Sungmin dibesarkan selama tiga belas tahun ini" ucapnya lagi.

"Nde, kau benar. Puteriku sudah banyak menderita selama ini. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya sebahagia yang aku bisa. Dan mengenai kehamilan Minnie, apakah Kyuhyun?"

"Huh…. Bocah setan itu bahkan tidak berani keluar kamar sejak tahu Sungmin mengandung Teeukie-a, dia terlalu takut dan terus saja mengigau mengucapkan kata maaf. Mianhe sampai saat ini tampaknya mereka berdua belum bisa bertemu dulu" sesal Heechul kemudian.

"Aigoo bagaimana bocah itu tidak bersikap dewasa begitu!" runtuk Heechul memijit keningnya.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu maklum dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu bahkan masih begitu muda untuk menjadi calon ayah dan, hei! bagaimana dengan puterinya? Puterinya itu bahkan lebih muda lagi untuk menjadi seorang ibu…

"Hah" akhirnya hanya nafas lelah saja yang bisa kedua wanita paruh baya ini lakukan.

Setelah kondisi Sungmin membaik dan diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter pasangan Kim membawa gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Kediaman keluarga Kim yang terletak dikawasan elite Seoul. Sungmin yang saat itu masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terkejut saat mereka membawanya pulang ke kediaman mereka bukan ke rumahnya bersama Eunhyuk.

Apalagi setelah tahu jika ia bukanlah puteri kandung dari orang yang sudah merawatnya selama ini. Belum juga sembuh dari keterkejutannya Sungmin mendapat kejutan baru lagi saat mendengar jika Eunhyuk, wanita yang selama ini menjalani peran sebagai ibunya itu tengah berada di dalam penjara. Saat gadis itu bertanya akan keberadaan Eunhyuk sebelumnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengatakan kebenarannya karena Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak mau menutupi apapun dari puterinya itu. Lalu yang hal yang paling membuat Sungmin terkejut adalah perihal kehamilannya. Yang kontan membuat gadis itu tidak berhenti terdiam meratapi nasibnya.

Sungmin perlu waktu, dia perlu banyak sekali waktu untuk menerima dan berfikir tentang hal-hal yang terjadi padanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita tinggal bersama" ucap Heechul dengan tiba-tiba,

"Nde?"

"Iah, kita tinggal bersama saja dalam satu rumah. Kita semua dengan begitu kita akan lebih mudah mendekatkan Kyuhyun dan Minnie tanpa harus repot-repot memantau mereka dari jauh" lanjutnya lagi.

Leeteuk terlihat menimbang-nimbang ide dari Heechul tersebut dan tampaknya wanita itu setuju dengannya. "Baiklah, aku akan hubungi Kangin dulu"

"Ara, soal tempat tinggal serahkan padaku. Aigoo, kita butuh kediaman yang luas dan besar!" Pekik Heechul histeris, otaknya melayang membayangkan bagaimana rumah yang akan mereka tempati itu nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**.**

"Apa Minnie bahagia?" tanya Leeteuk pada puterinya itu. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berbaring di kamar milik Sungmin waktu kecil. Kehilangan moment berharga bersama puterinya selama tiga belas tahun terakhir membuat Leeteuk tidak mau lepas dan jauh dari Sungmin walau seditik pun. Dan bahkan wanita paruh baya itu meminta Sungmin untuk tidur bersamanya setiap malam. Minus Kangin tentunya, karena kepala keluarga Kim itu sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Apakah selama ini mereka memperlakukan Minnie dengan baik?" lagi, tanya Leeteuk meralat pertanyaannya barusan.

"Tentu saja appa dan omma memperlakukanku dengan baik selama ini. Nyonya, ani, omma" panggil Sungmin lirih saat menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk barusan. Tampaknya lidah gadis itu masih kelu untuk memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan ibu.

"Mengenai ommaku, bisakah tuan Kim membatalkan gugatannya. Maksudku adalah omma sama sekali tidak berbuat jahat padaku, waktu itu ia hanya salah paham dan mengira jika…"

Perkataan Sungmin lantas di bungkam oleh Leeteuk dengan wanita itu menaruh telunjukknya di bibir bershape-M sang anak.

"Omma tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika tentang itu. Appamu sudah sangat marah dengan perlakuan yang kau terima selama ini. Dan jujur omma juga tidak bisa terima dengan itu" jawab Leeteuk dengan tegas.

"Omma hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang menyakiti puteriku. Minnie-ah dengarkan omma nde, kau, omma dan appa akan hidup bahagia setelah ini, jadi Minnie jangan memikikan hal yang dulu-dulu lagi" Leeteuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sungmin tidak tega saat melihat manik Leeteuk yang berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkan hal itu padanya.

Lalu bayangan akan sosok keluarga Lee yang membesarkannya selama ini muncul. Jujur, selama ini Sungmin juga diperlakukan dengan baik. Biarpun hidup mereka dikatakan untuk makan tiga kali sehari saja sudah syukur. Terlebih lagi sosok Lee Donghae yang begitu menyayangi gadis itu. Hingga semua itu berubah ketika Donghae pergi, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang stress karena kepergian suaminya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa disakiti, Eunhyuk omma bersikap begitu hanya karena salah paham saja. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat jahat padaku. Omma bahkan sempat membelikanku obat saat itu" bela Sungmin lagi.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, lalu memeluk puterinya itu erat sekali, "Minnie-ah, bagaimana kau bisa bicara begitu? Jelas-jelas omma tahu cerita semuanya. Minnie bekerja banting tulang siang dan malam hanya untuk wanita yang hobi berjudi itu, kau diperlakukan dengan tidak baik olehnya. Puteriku yang malang, andai saja omma mencarimu lebih cepat, maafkan omma, maafkan omma yang tidak bisa membuat puteriku ini bahagia" sesal Leeteuk tak sanggup lagi untuk meneteskan air matanya.

Sungmin tahu, ia mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Leeteuk barusan. Namun hanya saja gadis itu belum bisa menerima, ia masih canggung dan tidak percaya dengan kenyataan hidupnya.

"Omma" panggil Sungmin kemudian lalu mengusap air mata Leeteuk yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Jika Eunhyuk omma tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik, mana mungkin aku bisa sebesar ini sekarang"

'**DEG'**

Perkataan dan senyuman Sungmin nampakknya mampu menggetarkan hati Leeteuk. Entah terbuat dari apa hati puterinya itu. Ucapan Sungmin barusan terdengar sangat tulus.

"Minnie-ah" cicit Leeteuk lalu kembali membawa gadisnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Menumpahkan semua rasa yang terpendam selama tiga belas tahun terakhir. Biarlah, kali ini Sungmin sedikit mengalah dengan mengesampingkan dulu masalah Eunhyuk.

Karena didepannya kini, ada seorang wanita yang tampak begitu tulus menyayanginya. Ibu kandungnya? Benarkah? Sungmin juga masih belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Omma sayang sekali dengan Minnie. Dan omma pastikan jika Minnie dan cucu omma akan selalu ada dalam perlindungan omma"

Entah kenapa kalimat terakhir Leeteuk barusan membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang, tanpa disuruh tangan gadis itu perlahan mengusap perutnya yang masih tampak datar merasakan kehadiran anaknya yang masih berupa segumpal darah.

Calon anaknya bersama Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo pindah?" pekik Kyuhyun saat Heechul memberitahu rencana kepindahan mereka untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Kim.

"Omma sudah gila?" ucapnya lagi dan langsung mendapat jitakan keras karena berani mengatai ibunya gila.

"Kau yang gila sampai menghamili Sungmin. Jika bukan karena ayahmu kau sudah pasti sekarang sudah mendekam di jeruji besi bersama wanita yang bernama Eunhyuk itu" sungut Heechul memandang kejam puteranya yang tengah kesakitan, mengusap kepalanya.

"Omma" rengeknya, "Aku hanya takut dan belum siap, aku, aku bahkan sudah mendonorkan ginjalku untuk Sungmin dan bahkan berencana untuk menerima Sungmin perlahan sebagai istriku tapi, tapi , anak? Aku benar-benar belum siap omma" ungkap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi diawal dan nada rendah diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jika belum siap mengapa kau membuat anak Cho Kyuhyun! Aigoo, omma tidak tahu ngidam apa omma saat mengandungmu dulu, kau ini bodoh atau tolol sih Kyu" jerit Heechul menjewer telinga puteranya itu.

Kontan lengkingan suara bass mengalun tinggi didalam rumah itu, "OMMAAA!" sungguh telinga Kyuhyun terasa panas, "Bagaimana jika aku menjadi tuli!" pekiknya lagi,

'Halah'

Heechul tampak menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan remeh, "Mana ada orang tuli karena dijewer!"

Heechul menghela nafas, ia lelah sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Sungguh jika saja tidak ingat kalau Kyuhyun itu anaknya, putera semata wayang lagi! Ia sudah pasti mencincang anak itu lalu dagingnya ia hanyutnya kesungai han.

"Dewasalah sedikit Kyuhyun-ah, kau adalah calon ayah sekarang. Ingat nasehat ayahmu sejak dulu, jika pria sejati adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab" ucap Heechul melembut, menatap dalam iris onik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku belum siap omma untuk menjadi appa. Aku bahkan masih terlalu muda omma, aku takut jika"

"Apa kabar dengan Sungmin!"

"Ye,ye?"

"Omma tanya bagaimana dengan Sungmin! apakah gadis itu siap? Ia bahkan lebih muda dua tahun darimu Cho. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu saja. Kau fikir dengan mendonorkan ginjalmu dan meminta maaf saja sudah beres? Sungmin bahkan masih harus melanjutkan pendidikannya. Kau tahu seberapa keras usahanya untuk menabung agar bisa ke perguruan tinggi dan impiannya hancur hanya karena ulah bodohmu"

Heechul menunjuk dahi pemuda itu.

"Omma mohon, jangan melihat semuanya dari sisi deritamu saja. Pikirkan juga Sungmin,Leeteuk ahjumma, Kangin ahjussi, omma dan appa"

"Kyuhyun-ah, omma mohon padamu jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan lagi. Omma tahu kau bersikap nakal begini karena salah omma yang tidak becus mengurusmu. Salahkan saja omma jangan Sungmin, dia sudah banyak menderita selama ini" Heechul memelas, menaruh tangan puteranya itu ke dadanya yang terasa sesak dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ada benarnya juga tentang apa yang Heechul katakan barusan. Perlahan pikiran Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ini salahnya, ini salahnya…. Monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Omma mianhe" ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata karena kali ini Heechul sudah menumpahkan seluruh air matanya sembari memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Omma gumanhae, jebal. Kyuhyun yang salah omma, omma tolong hentikan. Aku berjanji, aku berjanji akan bersikap dewasa mulai dari sekarang, aku akan belajar dengan baik dan berhenti jadi anak nakal lagi, tapi omma ku mohon jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, bukankah kau punya riwayat penyakit jantung, bagaimana jika terjadi serangan mendadak. Andwee aku tidak mau jadi piatu omma"

'**Plak'**

"kau menyumpahi ommamu cepat mati eoh?" tanya Heechul dengan suara parau dan serak sehabis menjitak kepala puteranya itu lagi,

"Omma bagaimana jika kau terkena gegar otak karena kau jitaki terus!"

**.**

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**.**

Pertengahan bulan November, di titik puncak musim gugur. Musim yang menawarkan sejuta warna-warna cantik dari dedaunan yang berjatuhan. Udara dimusim gugur yang dingin juga kering, menyuguhkan langit biru dengan sedikit awan. Pohon Gingko dan pohon Maple berubah warna daunnya menjadi kuning dan merah di seluruh Korea.

Musim gugur adalah musim yang istimewa. Pada musim ini, di negeri-negeri beriklim sedang, langit yang biru, hari yang cerah, dan malam yang sejuk secara bertahap menghiasi bukit yang ditumbuhi pepohonan dengan beragam nuansa warna antara kuning, jingga, dan merah. Pada musim ini, pohon-pohon yang selalu hijau seperti cemara dan aras menjadi paduan yang sangat serasi bagi warna merah dan kuning terang dari pohon-pohon lain yang meranggas.

Sungmin memandangi rontokknya daun-daun yang gugur itu dari kaca jendela besar kamar yang ia baru ia tempati beberapa hari yang lalu setelah kepindahan keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho ke mansion itu.

Sampai saat ini, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin belum juga berbicara satu sama lain. Kalaupun bertemu mereka hanya saling sapa saja di ruang makan, itu pun hanya makan malam atau sarapan. Karena jika jam-jam seperti ini, seluruh anggota keluarga sibuk dengan pekerjaanya diluar.

Jujur dulu Sungmin sempat menerka-nerka bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa kekurangan uang, tinggal dirumah besar dan tidur didalam selimut yang hangat. Serta makan makanan yang hangat setiap harinya. Tapi setelah ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya hal-hal itu, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa lebih nyaman dengan kehidupannya yang dulu. Dulu, semua tampak bebas dan menyenangkan.

Namun sekarang yang ia rasakan cenderung sepi. Ia hanya sendirian di ruangan sebesar ini. Leeteuk yang biasanya menemaninya setiap hari, pagi ini mendadak ia harus terbang ke China untuk menenami suaminya. Sedangkan orang tua Kyuhyun yang memang notabenenya jarang sekali berada dirumah. Kyuhyun juga hanya akan pulang jika saat makan malam saja. Itu pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Jadilah tinggal Sungmin sendirian tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia sungguh bosan menunggu hingga Leeteuk pulang dua hari lagi.

"Aku jadi merindukan kalian" ucap Sungmin saat menatap petugas taman yang sedang merapihkan kebun bunga kecil itu.

Mengelus perutnya yang kini sedikit membuncit entah kenapa gadis itu ingin sekali memakan ubi bakar yang banyak dijual di musim gugur ini. Lalu membekap mulutnya yang tiba-tiba saja ia terasa mual. Sungmin berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu.

"Hoek,hoek" memuntahkan semua yang ada diperutnya hingga semuanya keluar.

Sementara itu dari luar kamar, Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari kuliahnya mendengar suara Sungmin dari dalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu merasa cemas, pasalnya Leeteuk dan ibunya sedang tidak ada dirumah, takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan maka ia berinisiatif untuk masuk dan menengok Sungmin.

Kyuhyun cemas bukan main saat melihat gadis itu berjongkok di depan toilet memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan Sungmin saat itu.

Tampaknya gejala mual gadis semakin parah setiap harinya. Sungmin terkadang hampir saja jatuh lunglai ke lantai jika saja saat itu tidak ada Leeteuk yang selalu menjaganya. Dan memijit tengkuknya.

"Eh?"

Memijit tengkuknya? Siapa? Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menyangga tubuhnya yang hampir limbung dilantai kamar mandi. Sungmin mendengak dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di belakanganya.

Kedua orang itu tiba-tiba saja membeku saling menatap satu sama lain. Disisi lain Sungmin merasa terkejut dan takut akan keberadaan Kyuhyun di belakangnya sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merasa canggung dan bingung ia harus melakukan apa pada gadis itu.

"Kau masih mual?" cicit Kyuhyun membuka suara.

Sungmin yang sempat terdiam terdiam itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyibukkan dirinya untuk berkumur dan mencuci wajahnya. Kyuhyun mematung melihat saja apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Sampai ia melihat jika tubuh gadis itu terhuyung ke depan.

'**Grep'**

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh gadis itu lalu membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Mungkin karena setelah muntah tadi Sungmin merasa sangat lemas hingga ia jadi hampir jatuh begitu.

"Gwancanha?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas saat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah gadis itu saat ini.

"Nde, nan Gwancanmmmmphht…." Sungmin kembali membekap mulutnya saat ia merasa mual itu kembali datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaanya dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun panik saat Sungmin selesai diperiksa tadi. Setelah muntah tadi Sungmin tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan membuat Kyuhyun panik. Baju gadis itu bahkan basah karena keringat dan air keran yang mengenai tubuhnya. Segera saja pemuda itu memanggil dokter takut jika terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis itu.

Kini Sungmin tengah berbaring dengan nyaman dikasurnya setelah Kyuhyun mengganti pakaian Sungmin yang basah tadi. Entahlah, tidak ada rasa canggung sama sekali saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal tersebut, ia bahkan tidak meyuruh pelayan wanita yang ada dirumahnya. Kyuhyun jugalah yang menelpon dokter itu untuk menangani Sungmin.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika samar-samar Sungmin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Maksudnya saat mengganti pakaian gadis itu. Sungmin sebenarnya masih setengah sadar, namun karena tubuhnya yang begitu lemas jadilah ia hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"Gwancanha,ini biasa terjadi. Ini karena kondisi kandungan nona yang agak lemah. Seberapa sering ia mengalami mual dan muntah dalam sehari?" tanya dokter itu lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Ia lebih sering muntah pada malam hari atau menjelang subuh saja, tapi akhir-akhir ini intensitasnya menjadi lebih sering" jawab Kyuhyun.

Jangan heran jika Kyuhyun bisa menjawab pertanyaan dokter tadi. Sebab sebenarnya walaupun pemuda itu bersikap seperti acuh tak acuh pada Sungmin, namun sebenarnya setiap malam Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan gadis itu. Bahkan saat mual mendera gadis itu di dini hari. Setiap malam tiba hingga menjelang subuh, Kyuhyun pasti mengintip diam-diam saat gadis itu sudah tidur dikamarnya.

Membuatkan teh hangat yang selalu diminta Leeteuk setiap malam setiap Sungmin muntah. Lalu menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakannya. Atau jika Sungmin tidak terbangun dimalam hari untuk muntah, Kyuhyun akan berpura-pura begadang bermain game di ruang tengah hingga pukul tiga pagi. Hanya itu berjaga-jaga demi membuatkan gadis itu secangkir teh hangat.

"Baiklah jika begitu, akan kuberi resep vitamin saja. Dan untuk mengurangi mualnya kau bisa memberikannya minuman yang hangat, teh lemon misalnya, atau bisa dengan mengkomsumsi makanan seperti buah-buahan. Hal itu akan membantunya untuk mengurangi mual" jelas dokter itu.

"Baiklah jika begitu aku pamit. Jaga nona baik-baik, ia masih dalam usia yang sangat muda untuk mengandung. Pastikan jadwal pemeriksaannya rutin setiap bulan. Dan pastikan juga kau menjadi suami siaga untuknya" kekeh dokter itu menggoda Kyuhyun, usai menepuk pundaknya dokter itu lalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih lemas dengan kata-kata suami siaga.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Kyuhyun jadi merasa semakin bersalah dan kasihan pada gadis itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, tangan Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak menyentuh perut Sungmin. Onik pemuda itu berbinar-binar saat merasakan ada denyut kehangatan disana. Mungkin karena itu adalah calon anaknya, jadi baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, mereka sama-sama bisa merasakan kehadiran calon buah hati mereka.

Perlahan gerakan tangan yang tadinya hanya menempel itu bergerak memutar mengusap perut Sungmin dengan lembut. Untuk awal kaliya pemuda itu bertemu dengan Sungmin, ia tersenyum dengan hangat.

Sungguh, tidak tahu kenapa kegiatan mengusap perut Sungmin terasa sangat mengasyikkan hatinya. Membuat hatinya lega dan terasa hangat.

Dan kehangatan itu juga menular pada Sungmin. Perlahan rasa lemasnya menghilang, tergantikan rasa nyaman di perutnya. Ia sudah tidak kram lagi seperti tadi.

Sungmin membuka matanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun terus mengusap perutnya hingga Kyuhyun menyadari jika Sungmin telah bangun.

"Ah, aku, aku hanya…" ucap Kyuhyun canggung.

Dan saat ia akan mengangkat tangannya dari perut gadis itu, Sungmin menahannya.

"Bisakah, bisakah kau terus melakukannya?" pinta Sungmin lirih, manik rubah itu tampak berbinar penuh harap.

"Ye?"

Menaruh kembali tangan Kyuhyun diperutnya, Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali mengelus perutnya.

"Rasanya hangat sekali saat kau menaruh tanganmu disini" Sungmin memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap belaian tangan Kyuhyun pada calon bayi mereka.

"Apakah dia menyusahkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Ani, aku merasa baik-baik saja"

"Sungmin-ah aku minta maaf" ujar Kyuhyun menghentikan elusan di perutnya lalu menatap mata Sungmin dengan dalam.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang semua hal yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Saat itu aku benar-benar… maaf aku tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik" sesal Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

Jeda sejenak.

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling diam. Kedua orang itu masih membutuhkan waktu yang lebih banyak untuk belajar dewasa rupanya.

Cukup lama mereka berkutat dengan kesunyian, hingga gerakan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang tadinya sempat melamun. Menangkup tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terkepal lalu melemaskan kepalan itu.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus dan berkata, " Ani" Sontak Kyuhyun mendongak saat belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi memperlakukanku dengan baik, kau bahkan membuatkan teh hangat untukku setiap malam. Dan sekarang kau meredakan perutku yang tadi sempat kram. Memanggilkan dokter untukku dan membaringkanku disini. Terimakasih" lanjutnya lagi.

Membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin mencelos, dan benar-benar binggung. Terbuat dari apa hati gadis itu…

"Kau tahu jika aku yang membuatkanmu teh?"

Sungmin mengangguk, " Kau bahkan selalu berjaga setiap malam diruang tengah dengan bermain game, aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara gamemu dari dalam kamar" ucapnya lagi.

"Dan teh itu?" cicit Kyuhyun lagi,

Kali ini Sungmin terkikik geli, melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Tehnya asin"

"Ye?" Kyuhyun membeo, "Asin?"

"Aku pikir bibi hwang salah memasukkan gulanya tapi ternyata setiap malam teh yang kuminum selalu asin. Lalu aku bertanya padanya ia bilang jika yang membuat teh itu kau. Tampaknya kau salah mengira jika garam itu adalah gula" jelas Sungmin sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Jika begitu, mengapa kau tidak menggantinya dan malah meminumnya bukankah perutmu bisa sakit"

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Mungkin karena itu dibuat oleh ayahnya sendiri, jadinya setelah minum itu ia jadi tidak rewel lagi" ungkap Sungmin jujur lalu mengelus perutnya.

"Sungmin"

Kyuhyun merasa seperti ada batu yang jatuh keatas kepalanya. Sungguh ia sangat malu sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana gula dan garam. Terlebih saat mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Hatinya serasa tertohok luar dalam.

"Mianhe" celetuk Kyuhyun lagi, namu kali ini dengan sorot mata yang tajam menatap Sungmin.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan bertanggung jawab dan bersikap baik padamu mulai dari sekarang, aku juga berjanji akan bersikap baik dan menjadi anak penurut untuk omma dan appa, aku juga berjanji akan…"

"Kyuhyun-ssi" sela Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terus mengoceh.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi jika kau hanya melakukannya karena rasa bersalah. Jujur aku juga masih marah dan takut padamu. Tapi jika kau terus-terusan merasa bersalah begitu aku jadi semakin merasa tidak enak padamu juga"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh… jika kau bertanggung jawab padaku hanya karena rasa bersalah, bukan hanya kau yang merasa tidak enak tetapi aku juga begitu. Aku tidak mau menjadi bebanmu" ucap Sungmin menunduk.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu gara-gara kehamilanku hidupmu jadi seperti ini" sesal Sungmin sembari meremas selimutnya.

Suasana canggung kembali terasa diruangan itu.

"Jangan menyalahkan kehamilanmu Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun dingin, "Itu juga karena ulahku kau jadi seperti ini. Kau tahu apa yang appa sering katakan padaku? Pria sejati adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab. Aku bertanggung jawab padamu bukan karena beban ataupun rasa bersalah tapi itu adalah kewajibanku"tegas Kyuhyun kembali menatap manik rubah itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

Air mata Sungmin menetes mengalir membasahi pipinya. Entah apa kata yang mampu menggambarkan rasa yang hadir dalam hatinya kini. Sungmin tidak tahu apa itu. Ia sungguh bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin, "Uljima" pintanya.

Menangkup pipi Sungmin, menatap intim gadis yang hanya berjarak sangat dekat dengannya itu. Sampai kedua bibir itu bertaut. Sungmin lantas memejamkan matanya, saat merasakan kecupan Kyuhyun yang semakin dalam menjelajahi bibirnya.

Pikiran Sungmin ingin menolak, namun hati dan tubuhnya meminta lebih. Entah kenapa hormonnya serasa bergejolak, apalagi saat Kyuhyun lepas kendali dan mulai mengeksplorasi penuh bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berminat? REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mian for typo.**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**232015**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uljima" pinta Kyuhyun saat mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu," Bukan kau yang harus meminta maaf tapi aku" ucapnya lagi.

Namun air mata Sungmin malah menetes semakin deras. Entah ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi cengeng seperti ini.

"Uljima, jebal" pinta Kyuhyun lagi, entah apa kata yang mampu menggambarkan rasa yang hadir dalam hatinya kini. Sungmin tidak tahu apa itu. Ia sungguh bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Selain meneteskan air matanya. Mengandung, nampaknya membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih sensitive.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin. Menangkup pipi Sungmin, menatap intim gadis yang hanya berjarak lima centimeter di depannya itu. Sampai kedua bibir itu bertaut. Sungmin lantas memejamkan matanya, saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun mendesak masuk melalui celah bibirnya.

Pikiran Sungmin ingin menolak, namun hati dan tubuhnya meminta lebih. Entah kenapa hormonnya serasa bergejolak, apalagi saat Kyuhyun lepas kendali dan mulai mengeksplorasi penuh bibirnya.

Perlahan, tangan Sungmin terangkat dan melingkar di leher milik pemuda jangkung itu, saat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya lebih jatuh ke ranjang. Sungmin melenguh saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas dadanya dari balik gaun tidur yang tadi dipakaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kedua orang itu sempat terlena sesaat setelah Sungmin merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang menggelitik daerah sensitifnya. Membuat manik rubahnya tersadar tentang apa yang barusan mereka lakukan. Sementara Kyuhyun masih menikmati pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun mengendus daerah sekitar leher gadis itu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menguar bagaikan bayi, puas dengan itu Kyuhyun pun kembali merasakan bibir lembut Sungmin yang terasa manis di lidahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" desahnya meminta dilepaskan, menatap sendu manik onik Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya. Deru nafas terdengar bersahutan selaras dengan degup jantung mereka yang memburu, kedua orang itu saling mengais rakus oksigen setelah tautan panjang yang terjadi.

"Mianhe" sesal Kyuhyun gugup,

Sungmin mengangguk lalu memperbaiki posisinya untuk kembali duduk. Menatap Kyuhyun yang tertunduk dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Aku, aku ke kamarku dulu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat" ucap Kyuhyun dengan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja.

Sementara Sungmin masih diam terpaku, menetralkan degup jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang.

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by Hyejinpark2015©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characters are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan baik Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin belum juga berniat untuk memejamkan mata mereka. Keduanya masih terjaga dikamar masing-masing. Duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar, larut dalam fikiran tentang peristiwa tadi sore. Keduanya pun tak berani keluar kamar, hingga pelayan yang harus datang untuk membawakan makan malam mereka ke kamar.

Bibi Hwang yang datang menengok Sungmin, terkejut saat melihat posisi tidur Sungmin yang kini meringkuk, "Apa agashi tidak enak badan?" tanyanya mendekat lalu memeriksa kening gadis itu. Ia memang ditugasi Leeteuk untuk memantau Sungmin selama ia ada di China.

"Agashi mau aku membuatkanmu teh hangat?" tanyanya lagi saat hanya mendapat gelengan dari Sungmin.

Tunggu dulu, barusan tadi bibi Hwang bilang tentang teh hangat?

Entah kenapa Sungmin malah teringat tentang Kyuhyun, ia juga ingat dengan apa yang diinginkannya tadi sore.

"Agashi?" panggil bibi Hwang cemas, "Anda melamun?" Sungmin tersenyum kepada pelayan yang sudah lama bekerja untuk keluarga Kim itu, "Gwancanha, perlukah aku panggilkan dokter?" cemasnya lagi karena hanya mendapat gelengan saja dari Sungmin.

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik ahjumma. Ahjumma istirahat saja. " jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jika agashi menginginkan sesuatu jangan ragu untuk bilang padaku. Ini sudah larut sebaiknya agashi istirahat" lalu wanita yang seusia dengan Leeteuk itu membenarkan letak selimut Sungmin.

"Nde" Jawab Sungmin selepas kepergian pelayan wanita itu.

Sungmin menatap bosan langit-langit kamarnya. Menengok jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit. Ia jadi ingat, biasanya di jam segini ia masih bekerja di SPBU bersama yang lainnya. Bahkan ia pernah pulang pagi karena harus langsung menjaga kasir di mini market dua puluh empat jam. Tidur hanya satu atau dua jam, atau paling lama hanya empat jam kemudian paginya ia harus sekolah dan setelah itu ia harus bekerja paruh waktu lagi.

Tapi entah kenapa semenjak Sungmin tahu jika ia hamil, ia jadi lebih sering tidur belakangan ini. Ia juga jadi mudah lelah dan lemas, belum lagi rasa mual yang selalu datang. Dan sekarang, gadis itu masih mengusap perutnya, ia menelan salivanya kasar.

Sungguh ia sangat menginginkan ubi bakar itu. Tidak tahu kenapa setiap ia mencoba tidur, bayangan ubi bakar yang asapnya mengepul dengan hangat yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Aegi ingin ubi nde?" tanyanya mencoba berkomunikasi dengan sang janin.

Sementara itu di kamar milik Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tampak resah. Sejak kejadian sore tadi, Kyuhyun masih belum juga bisa tenang, pemuda kelahiran Februari itu masih sibuk menendang-nendang bantal, guling, selimut atau apa saja yang ditemuinya di kamar itu.

"Akhhhhhh" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri merasa tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang hadir di hatinya kini.

"Aku butuh udara segar" ucapnya terengah,

Perhatian pemuda itu pun beralih pada jendela besar kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Disibaknya gorden bersulam benang emas dan perak itu, langitnya gelap, Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat lampu-lampu taman yang bersinar di taman mansionnya.

"Sungmin, akhhh andwee,andwee, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya terus sih!" keluh Kyuhyun semakin menjambak rambutnya, "Aishhh, baboya! Bagaimana jika ia mengadu pada omma soal ciuman tadi" "Cho Kyuhyun, neomu baboya!" Kyuhyun berulang kali memukuli kepalanya sendiri, hingga menghela nafas lelah.

Sungguh jika sudah begini Kyuhyun benar-benar butuh air dingin untuk membasahi kepala dan tenggorokannya.

Kembali ke kamar gadis itu, Sungmin turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menyibak sedikit gorden yang menutupi jendela itu. Hari sudah sangat gelap, dan mansion yang ia tempati jaraknya cukup jauh untuk sampai ke jalan raya. Belum lagi berjalan menuju gerbang depan yang lumayan menguras tenaga.

"Uhhhh" tapi Sungmin benar-benar menginginkan ubi itu, ratap gadis itu mengusap perutnya lalu menggigit bibirnya.

Sungmin pun keluar menuju kamar bibi Hwang, namun saat melihat pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia merasa tidak enak saja, membangunkan wanita itu.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan ke dapur untuk mengganjal rasa di perutnya. "Besok pagi saja ya makan ubinya, sekarang makan yang ada dulu bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin pada calon anaknya, Sungmin lantas membuka kulkas guna melihat apa saja yang ada didalam sana.

Manik rubah itu tiba-tiba saja berbinar saat melihat buah labu manis kalengan disana. Dan langsung saja gadis kelahiran Januari itu mengambilnya , dan cepat-cepat ia mencari sebuah pembuka kaleng.

Sementara itu dari arah tangga, Cho Kyuhyun dengan berjalan gontai menuju dapur karena rasa haus yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Pemuda itu mengusak rambutnya kasar, masih terbawa suasana sore tadi tampaknya.

'**Duk'**

Kyuhyun mengerang saat kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung kaki meja. "Ceroboh sekali kau Cho?"

Manik oniknya memincing saat mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari dapur, ia lantas menengok melihat jam besar yang berdiri kokoh di salah sudut ruangan. Pukul dua belas lewat, sudah sangat larut mana mungkin ada pelayan yang masih bekerja di dapur. Pikir pemuda itu.

'**Klontang'**

Terdengar suara peralatan yang jatuh membuat Kyuhyun waspada lalu memberanikan diri masuk kesana, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah bersiap dengan sebuah tongkat pemukul yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"SUNGMIN"

Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat gadis itu tengah berjongkok ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun yang melayangkan tongkat pemukul itu kearahanya. Kyuhyun yang sadar lantas langsung membuang tongkat itu asal dan berjongkok di depan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini" tanyanya mencoba lembut. Dan mencoba bersikap biasa saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal dalam hatinya, jantung pemuda itu kini tengah berdegup sangat kencang.

"Santai Kyuhyun, santai, santai saja" ratapnya dalam hati.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" sesal Sungmin menunjuk sebuah panci yang tergeletak dilantai, " Sejak tadi aku mencari pembuka kaleng namun tidak kunjung ketemu" jelasnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerinyit heran, lalu membantu Sungmin meletakkan kembali tempat asal panci-panci itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun selesai dengan pekerjaanya, "Itu"tunjuk Sungmin sedikit gemetar pada sebuah kaleng berisikan buah labu manis di meja dapur.

Onik Kyuhyun memincing saat melihat sekaleng buah labu manis kelengan di meja dapur, "Kau mengidam ?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

Entah kenapa hanya kata itu yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini. Sementara yang ditanya masih diam, takut untuk mengutarakan keinginannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia takut mengganggu Kyuhyun, apalagi ini sudah cukup larut.

_Jeda sejenak. _

Baik mereka tidak ada yang membuka suara sampai Sungmin tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah menyodorkan semangkuk buah labu manis kalengan yang telah ia buka dan ia taruh dalam wadah.

"Duduklah" Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin lalu mendudukkanya di kursi. Menusuk daging buah labu yang berwarna kuning itu dengan garpu dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

Gadis itu mendengak menatap Kyuhyun yang mencoba tersenyum kearahnya. " Makanlah" Kyuhyun menyuapkan potongan labu manis itu ke mulut Sungmin, mau tak mau gadis itu langsung menerimanya dengan kikuk.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu menerima suapannya. Lalu ia beranjak membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan kemudian meneguknya sampai habis.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam, jika ada apa-apa panggil saja Hwang ahjumma atau aku" ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi setelah meletakkan segelas air hangat di meja itu untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih canggung rupanya untuk berdekatan dengan Sungmin. Ia hanya malu saja pada gadis itu jika rona wajahnya terlihat . Jujur saja, Kyuhyun mengakui jika gadis itu cantik dan cenderung manis, bahkan sangat manis. Tapi ia masih dihinggapi rasa bersalah dan tidak enak hati padanya.

"KYUHYUN" panggil Sungmin setengah berteriak sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dapur. Yang dipanggil kembali menengok kebelakang menatap manik rubah Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin juga tidak tahu mengapa ia jadi ingin menangis begini hanya gara-gara sebuah ubi bakar. Keinginannya akan jenis umbi-umbian itu sudah sangat menyesakkan hatinya. Sungguh ia ingin sekali makan itu.

"Ada apa kau merasa sakit?" panik Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari memeriksa kondisi Sungmin.

"Aku panggilkan…"

"Ubi…"

"Ye,?" mata Kyuhyun membeo saat melihat Sungmin sudah menangis sekarang, "Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya bertambah cemas.

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku ingin sekali makan ubi" cicit Sungmin tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Badan gadis itu gemetar menahan tangis, Sungmin bahkan menggigit bibirnya karena merasa takut jika Kyuhyun akan marah padanya. Dan entah naluri dari mana, tangan Kyuhyun beralih mengusap perutnya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja…

"Hei" sapa Kyuhyun mencoba berkomunikasi pada calon anaknya di perut Sungmin, "Kau ingin ubi eoh?" kali ini Kyuhyun tak sekedar mengusap perut Sungmin tapi juga menempelkan telinganya kesana. Seolah-olah calon anaknya itu menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

'**Tes'**

Sungmin tertegun saat melihat sikap lembut Kyuhyun barusan. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes dan jatuh tepat di pelipis Kyuhyun. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Sungmin jadi sering sekali mengeluarkan air matanya untuk hal yang sepele…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah begitu enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang menikmati ubi bakarnya.

Yah, setelah tangisan Sungmin berhenti. Pemuda itu mengajak Sungmin berkeliling kota Seoul untuk mencari penjual ubi bakar yang masih buka diwaktu selarut ini. Bahkan mereka berdua hampir saja pergi keluar kota Seoul demi mencari penjual ubi bakar.

Untung saja Sungmin mengidam si waktu yang tepat, saat musim gugur seperti ini banyak sekali buah-buah musiman yang panen seperti buah persik, buah jujube, apel dan termasuk panen ubi tentunya. Jadi mereka tidak harus bersusah payah mendapatkannya meskipun harus mencarinya ke pinggiran kota Seoul.

"Kau tidak mau?" Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu menyeka bibir Sungmin yang blepotan, "Untuk kau saja" katanya lalu Kyuhyun menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bangku kemudi, "Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun dengan mata tertutup.

"Nde?"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba menginginkan ubi?" Sungguh pertanyaan yang konyol dari Kyuhyun untuknya. Dan tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena anaknya yang meminta ubi.

Sungmin menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia lalu menatap lekat potongan ubi yang hanya tinggal separuh ditangannya itu. Ingatannya kembali berputar ke waktu ia kecil dahulu. Saat itu sama yaitu pada malam di musim gugur.

Ayahnya yang tidak sedang pergi ke tambak saat musim seperti memilih untuk ikut bercocok tanam padi yang diselingi dengan tanaman ubi ,bergabung dengan warga sekitar di sawah. Dan dari situlah saat Donghae pulang ia selalu membawakan ubi itu untuk dibawa pulang. Sungmin juga ingat, saat ia diusir Kyuhyun dari rumah hampir tiga bulan yang lalu, saat gadis itu kedinginan dan kelaparan dan ada seorang nenek yang memberikannya sebungkus ubi rebus yang asapnya mengepul hangat.

"Sungmin?"

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar panggilan kedua dari Kyuhyun, "Kau melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, menatap lekat manik rubah gadis itu.

Manik rubahnya kaget saat menyadari jaraknya dengan pemuda itu hanya berkisar lima centimeter saja. Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya gusar saat melihat bibir bershape-M Sungmin yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Malam semakin larut, dan udara semakin mendingin. Baik Kyuhyun atau pun Sungmin masih betah saling menatap. Hingga ciuman sore tadi berlanjut kembali. Namun kali ini terkesan amat lembut. Keduanya tampak saling memejamkan mata dan menikmati keintiman mereka.

Saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya kota Seoul…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**080415**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN:**__ Maaf sudah membuat menunggu lama untuk kelanjutan cerita ini, beberapa bulan ini saya lupa caranya menulis fanfiction. Kesibukan di dunia nyata sudah menyita fikiran dan mood saya dalam menulis. Jujur saya benar-benar lupa caranya menulis fanfiksi, beberapa bulan ini fikiran saya hanya berpusat dalam menulis jurnal-jurnal ilmiah yang sangat menguras otak saya. Bagi kalian yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita 'gaje' saya terimakasih dan selamat membaca saja. Semoga tidak mengecewakan._

_**Ps: **__maaf kalau alurnya membuat bingung, kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan tanya saja. _

_Selamat membaca._

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

Tepukan riuh terdengar menggema dari balik tembok jeruji besi itu, dan bukan hanya sebatas tepukan riuh yang terdengar namun juga sorak-sorai dari para wanita berseragam biru gelap yang ikut menyemangati dua orang wanita yang sedang adu jotos di sana.

Adalah Lee Eunhyuk, wanita yang bahkan belum genap berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu terlihat tengah menjambakki rambut seorang wanita yang kuku-kukunya di cat merah. Mereka saling mengumpat, dan meneriaki satu sama lain.

'DUAK'

Eunhyuk terpelanting jatuh saat wanita berkuku merah tersebut berhasil mencari celah untuk membuatnya terjatuh. Tampak Eunhyuk meringis merasakan punggungnya yang perih tercium lantai. Sudut bibir dan di beberapa bagian tubuh dan wajahnya juga terlihat memar.

Setali tiga uang dengan kondisinya, wanita yang masih menarik ulur nafasnya itu pun tak beda jauh dengannya. Rambutnya rotok, bahkan ia bisa merasakan jika kulit kepalanya juga ikut terkelupas akibat jambakan yang diberikan oleh Eunhyuk padanya.

"Ssakiya!" teriaknya lagi lalu mencengkram kerah baju Eunhyuk, guna memberikan serangan balasan atas rambutnya yang sekarang separuh botak.

Namun, bukannya melawan Eunhyuk malah tertawa keras. Tawanya bahkan lebih keras dari suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan oleh penghuni sel yang menonton mereka berkelahi.

'TCH' wanita bermarga Lee itu masih tertawa saat meludahi wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai 'ketua' para napi wanita di sana.

"Akhhh, hahahahahhahh" Eunhyuk terperanjat, nafasnya tersengal saat rambutnya di tarik ke belakang namun ia masih bisa melanjutkan tawanya. Darah mengalir di pelipisnya akibat hantaman dan bantingan wanita bertubuh kekar yang kini tengah menjambak rambutnya.

Suasana mendadak hening seketika, saat terlihat dua wanita orang wanita berseragam masuk ke sana, guna melerai mereka berdua. Namun, memang dasar Eunhyuk belum sempat kedua petugas itu melerai mereka, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu mengejek sang 'ketua' hingga membuatnya kembali jatuh terpelanting dan jatuh pingsan.

"DIAM SEMUANYA! Panggilkan ambulance ppali juseyo"

.

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di sebuah rumah sakit milik pemerintah di Seoul tampak seorang wanita dengan perut membuncit yang tengah menahan sakit di dorong ke ruang bersalin. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang pria bermata segaris menggumamkan kata-kata penenang dan menyenangkan untuk sang istri.

"Bertahanlah yeobo, sebentar lagi uri aegi akan lahir. Tarik nafasmu yang panjang lalu keluarkan pelan-pelan arasseo"

"T-ttapih ini ssakit sekalih oppa, aku benar-benar tak tahan"

"Aigoo mana bisa begitu, kau harus tahan nde. Ryeowook-ah jebal nde"

"Maaf, kami akan memeriksa kondisi istri anda terlebih dahulu silahkan menunggunya di luar sebentar" kata seorang perawat yang menyuruh pria bermarga Kim itu untuk menunggu di luar.

Dalam doanya pria yang pemilik kedai jjajangmyun itu memohon untuk keselamatan istri dan kelahiran calon anak mereka dini hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by Hyejinpark2015©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characters are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Rate : M**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah begitu enak?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih lahap menikmati ubi bakarnya yang tinggal separuh. Merasa diperhatikan sontak gadis berparas lugu tersebut menghentikan acara makannya dan memilih untuk menunduk. Mengingat kembali bagaimana ia dan Kyuhyun bisa duduk di dalam mobil dengan sebungkus ubi bakar hangat yang di belinya di tengah malam seperti ini.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga Sungmin menawarkan satu ubi yang tersisa di bungkusan kertas itu kepada Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak mau?" cicit Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun menggeleng, lalu pemuda kelahiran Februari itu dengan lembut menyeka bibir Sungmin yang blepotan, "Untuk kau saja" katanya, Kyuhyun menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bangku kemudi, "Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun dengan mata tertutup.

"Nde?"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba menginginkan ubi?" Sungguh pertanyaan yang konyol dari Kyuhyun untuknya. Dan tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena anaknya yang meminta ubi.

Sungmin menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia lalu menatap lekat potongan ubi yang hanya tinggal separuh ditangannya itu. Ingatannya kembali berputar ke waktu ia kecil dahulu. Saat itu sama yaitu pada malam di musim gugur.

Ayahnya yang tidak sedang pergi ke tambak saat musim seperti memilih untuk ikut bercocok tanam padi yang diselingi dengan tanaman ubi ,bergabung dengan warga sekitar di sawah. Dan dari situlah saat Donghae pulang ia selalu membawakan ubi itu untuk dibawa pulang. Dan saat sampai di rumah, sang ibu, Eunhyuk akan dengan sangat senang hati membakarkan atau sekedar merebus ubi tersebut untuk dimakan mereka bersama-sama.

Entah kenapa, Sungmin menjadi teringat lagi akan ibunya itu. Meskipun selama ini ia perlakukan kasar olehnya semenjak ayahnya meninggal, namun Sungmin masih ingat jelas bagaimana kasih sayang yang di berikan oleh Eunhyuk untuk dirinya sampai ia sebesar ini. Jika tidak ada mereka bagaimana mungkin gadis itu masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

"Sungmin?"

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar panggilan kedua dari Kyuhyun, "Kau melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, menatap lekat manik rubah gadis itu.

"Aniyo" cicit Sungmin mendongak kea rah Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar manik rubahnya kaget saat menyadari jaraknya dengan pemuda itu hanya berkisar lima centimeter saja. Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya gusar saat melihat bibir bershape-M Sungmin yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Suasana menjadi tegang seketika, hening lama sekali mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri dengan posisi saling menatap satu sama lain, tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Malam semakin larut, dan udara semakin mendingin. Baik Kyuhyun atau pun Sungmin masih betah saling menatap. Hingga ciuman sore tadi berlanjut kembali. Namun kali ini terkesan amat lembut. Keduanya tampak saling memejamkan mata dan menikmati keintiman mereka.

Sungmin menyerah dengan ciuman Kyuhyun yang semakin menuntut dirinya untuk bersandar pada pria itu. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun, terus naik hingga mencengkram rambut Kyuhyun yang kian berantakan karena ulahnya. Hingga pasokan udara menipis dan Sungmin tak kuat untuk melanjutkan sesi ciuman mereka.

"Hosh, hosh,hosh" keduanya masih terbawa suasana yang hangat. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin masih enggan untuk membuka suara. Detak jantung mereka tak beraturan, ditambah ada rasa sesak yang mendesak, ingin segera minta di lepaskan dari dalam diri mereka berdua.

"Ssungmin" panggil Kyuhyun canggung, membuka suara pada akhirnya. Pemuda itu kembali menyatukan kening mereka dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi" sesal Kyuhyun dan berlanjut kembali merasakan bibir bershape-M milik gadis itu.

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

"Satu dorongan lagi Nyonya Kim, kepala sudah mulai terlihat" ungkap seorang wanita bermasker yang bertugas membantu persalinan Kim Ryeowook dini hari ini.

Ryeowook mengejan kembali, nafasnya kembang kempis seiring dengan rasa nyeri dan kontraksi yang ia rasakan, " Oppa" panggilnya lemas menghadap pada wajah lusuh sang suami yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya saat ini, pria yang tidak lelah untuk mengucapkan kata-kata menyenangkan untuknya.

"Eunghhhhh" satu dorongan terakhir, hingga tangisan kencang terdengar di ruang bersalin itu.

"Selamat, bayinya laki-laki dan sempurna, sekali lagi selamat" ungkap sang dokter yang juga merasa ikut senang atas kelahirannya.

Pria bermata segaris itu tanpa henti mengucapkan rasa syukurnya atas kelahiran sang putera pertama yang telah lama ditunggunya itu. Tak lupa jutaan ungkapan terimakasih ia gumamkan kepada sang istri yang masih terbaring lemas pasca melahirkan.

" Kim Jong In, aku menamainya demikian, otthae kau suka yeobo-ah?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum sumeringah pada sang istri.

Ryeowook mengangguk, pertanda setuju dengannya, " Kim Jong In, anyeong"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mencengkram erat punggung toples Kyuhyun yang tengah mengungkung tubuhnya di dalam sana. Gadis kelahiran bulan Januari itu berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kian berdebar kencang saat Kyuhyun dengan tempo konstan keluar masuk dalam dirinya.

Sungguh, Sungmin bingung harus apa. Di satu sisi ia sangat takut untuk bersuara dan di sisi lain gadis merasakan debaran aneh dalam dirinya, ia menyukai sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya, " Eughhh" tanpa sadar Sungmin mendesah, menancapkan cengkramannya pada punggung telanjang Kyuhyun yang berkeringat, setali tiga uang dengannya.

Gerak ruang yang terbatas seperti mobil, nyatanya tak menyulutkan hasrat Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil Sungmin pasrah saat gelombang itu datang menghampirinya lagi,

"Bersama Minhh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pasien mengalami luka di kepala yang cukup serius, pasien bernama Lee Eunhyuk. Ia seorang narapidana yang berkelahi dengan narapidana lainnya hingga mendapat luka seperti sekarang. Tekanan darahnya terus menurun dokter, hasil ronsennya belum keluar, dokter detak jantungnya….."

"Aigoo, apa wanita ini lakukan di penjara huh, bertanding gulat atau apa, mengapa seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka begini, ckckckck, cepat siapkan ruang operasi keadaanya semakin darurat"

"Baik"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Autumn Wish-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin bangun dalam keadaan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya pening, saat pupil matanya membiasakan diri dengan bias-bias cahaya yang masuk melalui kaca jendela. Kelereng matanya menerawang, menyusuri ruangan tempatnya berbaring saat ini.

Sungmin merasa keningnya yang masih pening, mengingat kembali tentang peristiwa semalam.

'Blush'

Mengapa pipinya tiba-tiba merona seperti kepiting rebus begini, Sungmin menggumam dalam hati, menutupi wajahnya yang kian memerah dengan selimut.

"Aigoo, ppaboya Lee Sungmin" jerit Sungmin dalam hati meruntuki kejadian semalam yang begitu cepat, hingga ia tidak berhasil mengusai dirinya sendiri. Sungmin tanpa sadari menyusuri lekuk bibirnya, teringat lagi olehnya jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Kyuhyun semalam.

"Aishhhhhh" Sungmin malu, ia benar-benar malu saat bayangan peristiwa semalam kembali muncul dalam benaknya saat Kyuhyun…

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak mendapati Kyuhyun pagi ini atau mungkin ia sudah pergi kuliah dan mengapa Sungmin sudah ada di kamarnya dengan sudah dalam keadaan bersih begini, atau mungkinkah Kyuhyun yang melakukannya.

'Blush'

Sungmin merona kembali meruntuki fikiran bodohnya barusan, gadis yang tengah mengandung itu pun memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri guna mengusir fikiran-fikiran ngawur yang melintas di kepalanya itu.

"Uae apa kepalamu sakit?"

Sungmin tersentak, yang barusan itu suara Kyuhyun dan ternyata memang benar Kyuhyun yang bertanya padanya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kian kencang, ia pandangi lagi Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun yang mulai cemas lagi, " Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Andwee!"

Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba menangkis tangan Kyuhyun yang akan memeriksa suhu di dahi gadis itu.

Kyuhyun mengira jika gadis itu marah padanya atas apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Tapi sungguh ia berani bersumpah kejadian semalam itu di luar kendalinya, entah kenapa berjalan begitu saja. Sungmin juga tidak menolak semalam, "Aishhhh ppaboya Cho Kyuhyun!" runtuknya dalam hati, " Tentu saja Sungmin tidak menolak karena ia takut padamu"

Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat kini Sungmin bersembunyi di balik selimut. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari jika sekarang gadis itu tengah menahan malu terbukti jika wajahnya amat memerah, namun sayang Kyuhyun tak dapat melihat rona merah muda di wajah gadis itu karena terhalang oleh selimut.

Kyuhyun yang berfikir jika sikap Sungmin yang ditujukan padanya saat ini adalah ungkapan marah gadis itu, merasa tak enak hati karenanya, tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam suasana itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sungmin beristirahat.

"Mianhae untuk yang semalam,dan istirahatlah panggil saja bibi Gong jika kau perlu sesuatu" putus Kyuhyun sepihak lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun masih belum pergi, ia masih bersandar pada pintu kamar Sungmin, ia menyesal sangat,

"Hahh baru saja membaik mengapa sekarang jadi canggung lagi" gumamnya meratap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

.

Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW dan terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

.

**Sign**

**hyejinpark**

**.**

**062215**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**.**

Baik Kyuhyun mau pun Sungmin tidak percaya mengapa bisa mereka di sini sekarang. Saling duduk berhadapan satu lain dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Jika bukan karena Heechul yang ngotot mendaftarkan Sungmin ke kelas ibu hamil mungkin suasananya tidak akan secanggung ini sekarang.

"Huh, mereka menyuruhku untuk melakukan berbagai macam hal, semuanya. Aku bisa gila jika begini terus" gerutu Kyuhyun lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu bertambah merasa tidak enak.

Kyuhyun kesal bukan main, kesalnya bukan dengan Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun sangat-sangat kesal pada ibunya itu, bagaimana tidak seakan tidak tahu kondisi pagi-pagi sekali Heechul dengan ganas menyeret puteranya itu untuk mau datang ke kelas ibu hamil yang telah di daftarkannya bersama Sungmin.

"Ini demi cucu Omma Kyuhyun!"

"Tapi omma bahkan perut Sungmin saja belum membesar" salak Kyuhyun tak mau kalah menunjuk perut Sungmin yang masih datar.

'**PLAK'**

"Cucu kesayangan omma sekarang sedang tumbuh dalam perutnya! Ayolah Kyuhyun kau kan calon ayah sekarang."

Sungmin hanya bisa diam saja tidak mau ikut campur dalam percakapan ibu dan anak tersebut.

Tuh kan, dia jadi merasa bersalah lagi karena menyusahkan Kyuhyun. Masih ingat jelas dalam ingatan Sungmin perkataan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Dirinya hanyalah sebuah tebusan untuk kesalahan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga masih mengingat saat Kyuhyun melemparinya dengan uang atas tindakan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya saat itu.

"Cha, mulai sekarang kita akan melakukan sesuatu pada bagian tubuh ibu hamil yang paling membengkak. Mari para ayah meminjat betis dan kaki yang paling mudah membengkak pada ibu hamil" ucap seorang wanita memberi pengarahan pada pasangan calon orang tua di ruangan itu.

"Sekarang berbalik dan duduk dengan cantik, hati-hati, hati-hati. Renggangkan kaki di depan kalian"

"Sungmin"

Panggilan Kyuhyun barusan membuyarkan ingatan Sungmin, dengan bingung gadis itu menatap sekeliling ruangan, " Ayo berbalik" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Nee?"

"Ck, kau tidak dengar intruksinya?"

"Kalian pasangan muda yang di sana, bisa maju ke depan dan memberikan contoh?" Tiba-tiba saja masih dalam kebingungan Sungmin, sang pelatih senam ibu hamil itu pun menunjuk mereka berdua. Sungmin yang notabenenya penurut ia mau-mau saja berjalan ke depan dan Kyuhyun, tentu saja ikut.

"Cha, mereka yang di depan ini akan menjadi contoh. Tepuk tangan!" ucap wanita itu seenak jidat dan membuat kekesalan Kyuhyun bertambah.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya pelatih senam ibu hamil itu pada mereka satu persatu.

"Lee Sungmin imnida"/ "Cho Kyuhyun"

"Apa bayinya sudah di beri nama?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Sungmin menengok ke arah Kyuhyun yang kikuk di sampingnya, " Belum" jawab Sungmin seadanya kemudian.

"Apa kita harus memberikannya nama? Bahkan bayinya saja belum lahir" tukas Kyuhyun datar.

Wanita itu pun geleng-geleng kepala dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan, "Bagi kalian yang sudah memberikan nama pada bayi kalian bisa angkat tangannya!" pinta wanita itu pada peserta lainnya. Dan semuanya mengangkat tangan.

"Lihatlah, semuanya sudah memberikan nama. Jika kalian belum memberikan nama, maka itu adalah pekerjaan rumah kalian" tukas wanita itu namun Kyuhyun hanya tertawa datar, " Ne, kami akan memberikan nama"

Sungmin benar-benar berada dalam posisi yang sulit.

Sang pelatih kembali memberikan pengarahannya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun duduk saling berhadapan memberikan contoh di depan. Dengan lembut dan pelan, Kyuhyun mulai memijat betis dan jari-jari kaki Sungmin.

"Seperti yang tadi sudah ku katakan, kita akan mulai memijat bagian tubuh ibu hamil yang paling sering bengkak" ulangnya lagi.

"Sekarang letakkan jari-jari suami di jari-jari kaki sang istri. Putar ke kiri dan kenan, perlahan-lahan. Lakukanlah dengan lembut, ya bagus seperti itu"

"Apakah terasa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, " Tidak" jawab Sungmin.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sembari terus memijit kaki miliknya. Sedangkan Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menikmati pijatan Kyuhyun saja. Entah kenapa rasanya nyaman sekali. Tapi ia takut ketahuan Kyuhyun, makanya dia diam saja.

"Nuna apa kita harus melakukan ini? Kakinya bahkan tidak bengkak sama sekali" tanya Kyuhyun pada pelatih itu saat ia mendekat.

"Nee?" ucap wanita itu binggung. "Tuan Cho, apa salahnya melakukan hal ini, bayi dalam kandungan akan mendengarnya" bisik wanita itu lagi dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja, "Arrasseo"

"Cha, sekarang kita memijat dari belakang. Tolong berbalik! Calon ayah memijat tulang belakang ibu dari atas ke bawah. Perlahan-lahan, dari atas, turun ke bawah. Pijat dengan lembut. Dan akhirnya ini bagian terbaiknya!" pekik pelatih wanita itu riang.

"Para calon ayah, angkat tangan kalian ke atas seperti ini, lalu letakkan tangan kalian di antara ketiak isri tercinta, menyusup ke dalam. Perhatikan! Dengan lembut, tepat di sana. Pijat dengan cinta, putar dengan lembut. Katakan padanya, jika kau mencintai mereka"

'**JEDER'**

Sontak hal itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin malu setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, pijatan yang paltih itu maksud adalah pijatan pada payudara sang calon ibu. Sungmin kikuk, Kyuhyun apalagi, berjuta kali kikuknya. Saat tangan pemuda dua puluh tahunnan itu mencoba menyusup ke ketiak Sungmin.

"Aku mulai ya" Kyuhyun berdehem, menetralkan kegugupannya. Lalu teringat kembali akan bayang-bayang sentuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya malam itu, saat mereka di mobil. Sungmin memerah karena antar malu, gugup, takut, dan senang…

Senang?

Tunggu dulu, mengapa ada perasaan senang dalam dirinya? Entahlah, ia juga bingung ingin menunjukkan ekspresi apa sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, "Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, "Aku akan mulai sekarang ya, aku sudah masuk"

"Andwee!" sontak Sungmin pun berdiri lalu izin keluar dari ruangan itu, mengaku dirinya butuh ke toilet.

Sebenarnya yang terlintas dalam benak Sungmin tadi adalah karena ucapan Kyuhyun padanya,

"_Aku akan mulai sekarang, aku sudah masuk"_

Ingatan Sungmin kembali pada saat Kyuhyun memasuki dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by Hyejinpark2015©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characters are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Rate : M**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan padaku ahjumma apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Kim Yesung, pria bermata segaris yang sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai adiknya sendiri itu duduk dengan tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk yang telah sadar dari efek obat biusnya.

Dua hari yang lalu, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Eunhyuk yang saat itu tengah akan di operasi di rumah sakit yang sama dengan istrinya. Dan dari situlah, Yesung mendengar kabar tentang Sungmin.

Reaksi Eunhyuk saat melihatnya hanya menangis saja, ia hanya bilang jika Sungmin dalam bahaya sekarang. Tapi Yesung, tidak tahu menahu apa yang sebenernya terjadi pada mereka. Ia dan gadis itu memang sudah tidak bertemu cukup lama hampir empat bulan, itu pun saat liburan musim panas dan saat Sungmin bekerja paruh waktu mengantar pesanan mie di kedainya.

Jam besuk Eunhyuk pun sangat terbatas karena Eunhyuk yang statusnya sebagai tahanan juga, tapi mengingat kondisi yang masih harus menjalani perawatan maka jadilah ia di rawat di rumah sakit pemerintah ini dengan penjagaan ketat. Bahkan tangannya yang terbebas dari jarum infuse pun harus rela di borgol di katil pasien.

"Sungmin, tolong dia kumohon bawa Sungmin pergi dari rumah itu, aku tidak mau puteriku mendapat perlakukan buruk dari keluarga itu. Ku mohon Yesung-a, hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membantu di sini"

Ucap Eunhyuk yang masih belum tahu jika sekarang Sungmin sudah berada dalam tangan yang berhak, orang tua kandungnya. Wanita itu masih berfikir jika Sungmin akan diperlakukan tidak baik seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh teman sepermainnya pada malam ia di tangkap. Belum lagi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Sungmin sekarang. Makanya, hal ini menjadi alasan untuknya mencari masalah hingga berkelahi dalam sel untuk bisa keluar dari sana. Dan mencari Sungmin.

Sedangkan orang tua kandung Sungmin yang terlanjur sakit hati mengingat puteri mereka di perlakukan tidak layak oleh Eunhyuk, memilih menyerahkan Eunhyuk sepenuhnya pada hukum yang berlaku. Dan tidak mengindahkan permintaan Sungmin bahkan pernah saat itu Sungmin meminta agar bertemu dengan Eunhyuk tapi di tolak oleh Kangin.

"APA?" Kelereng mata Yesung mendelik saat mendengar cerita Eunhyuk tadi.

Dengan lemas, ia berjalan ke luar karena jam besuknya sudah habis. Ia menyandarkan diri pada tembok, fikirannya terpaku pada Sungmin.

"Gadis yang malang" ucap Yesung merasa kasihan dengan nasib gadis itu.

"Sungmin-a, mengapa cobaan yang menimpamu selalu datang bertubi-tubi. Tapi oppa yakin kau gadis yang kuat"

"Nyonya Cho?" desah Yesung mengingat nama yang terdengar familiar itu, "Cho… Mwo!" manik segarisnya melebar , " Omo! Mungkinkah Cho yang itu?"

**.**

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**.**

"Mengapa kau hanya duduk di luar?" tanya Kyuhyun memberikan tas Sungmin yang ketinggalan di tempat senam tadi. Memang sejak izin ke toilet tadi Sungmin tidak kunjung kembali masuk ke ruang senam.

"Molla, di sini lebih nyaman"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, untuk yang tadi aku minta maaf. Seharusnya tadi aku menolak saja untuk datang" sesal Sungmin.

"Hei, kau fikir mengikuti kelas seperti ini tidak pakai uang apa? Ck…" ucap Kyuhyun asal dan membuat Sungmin mendongak namun diam, kembali merasa tidak enak,

"Mianhae, aku fikir…"

"Aishh, sudahlah makanya harus datang. Tunggu sebentar aku angkat telepon dulu"

"Telepon dari omma" ucap Kyuhyun memberikan ponsel dan tas Sungmin padanya. Pemuda itu pun duduk di samping Sungmin yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan ibu mertuanya itu.

Duduk dengan posisi seperti itu ternyata membuat mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada dada Sungmin. Entah kenapa, ukuran dada gadis itu semakin menggemaskan saja sejak pertama dan dua hari yang lalu Kyuhyun memegangnya.

"Omo" Kyuhyun menyembunyikan tangannya sendirinya di balik kantung celananya, "Apa yang terlintas dalam fikiranku barusan" runtuk Kyuhyun.

Hingga flashback kejadian demi kejadian tentang siluet tubuh Sungmin pun berputar di otaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Omo! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!"

"Mianhae" cicit Sungmin, "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Nyonya Cho, meminta kita untuk datang menemuinya" Sungmin pun menyodorkan ponsel Kyuhyun, " Beliau bilang jika alamatnya nanti d isms" lanjut Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun yang masih menetralkan deru nafas dan membuang jauh fikirannya kembali di buat kesal oleh pesona gadis itu, " Kyuhyun-ssi, gwancanha?" tanyanya cemas pasalnya wajah Kyuhyun sangat merah sekarang.

"Aisshh, jangan sok dekat dengan ku. Hmm,,, waktu itu aku, aku ingin meluruskan ini padamu, waktu itu aku hanya terbawa suasana saja. Dan hari ini, bukan karena kemauanku untuk melakukan ini denganmu tapi karena perintah omma, Arrasseo!" salak Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, pemuda itu merasa gengsi setengah mati untuk mengakui perasaanya pada Sungmin maka jadilah ia ketus begitu, apa yang terlintas dalam fikirannya ya ia utarakan.

"Arrasseo" ucap Sungmin mengerti namun merasa kecewa.

"Sadarlah lee Sungmin, kau itu tidak pantas untuknya" monolog Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau duduk di sana. Ppaliwa! Aku tidak mau nenek sihir itu memarahiku lagi karena terlambat!" pekik Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah di depan pintu lift.

"Nee" jawab Sungmin yang kemudian menyusulnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya kini sama-sama diam tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Kyuhyun juga dengan sengaja menyetel musik dengan volume keras agar ia ada alasan untuk bernyanyi mengusir perasaan mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Sungmin yang sebenarnya cukup terganggu dengan suara bising itu hanya bisa diam tak bisa protes. Dari pada di turunkan di pinggir jalan fikir gadis itu.

Ditengah lagu, ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dari ibunya. Fokus Kyuhyun pun terbagi, antara menjawab panggilan dari Heechul, menyetir mobil, dan mengecilkan volume radio. Hingga ia tidak menyadari jika lampu sudah berubah merah. Kyuhyun kaget dan oleng ke arah bahu jalan, dan mengerem mendadak hingga bagian depan mobil mereka menabrak pagar pembatas jalan.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun apa terjadi? Omma mendengar benturan keras, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, kalian kenapa, apa yang terjadi!" pekik Heechul dari line telepon.

'**TUT, TUT, TUT….'**

.

.

.

"Syukurlah keadaanya tidak apa-apa. Posisi bayinya juga aman dan sehat. Mungkin tadi hanya sedikit shock sehingga membuat istri mu mengalami kontaksi. Ini hal yang wajar untuk ibu hamil di awal-awal kehamilan. Jaga perasaannya dan juga asupan makanannya juga, aku akan resepkan nanti. "Lalu pendarahannya?"

"Gwancanha, bayi kalian rupanya sedikit jahil hingga membuat ayahnya secemas ini" kekeh dokter itu, " Apa perlu di rawat?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi," Tidak perlu sampai rawat inap dan kalian bisa pulang"

Kyuhyun bernafas lega, sejak tadi ia tidak sadar jika tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Ini yang kesekian kalinya jantungnya terasa mau copot di buat Sungmin. Sungguh… pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat itu tidak berani berfikir hal yang buruk akan menimpa Sungminnya lagi.

Dalam hati kecil terdalam, Kyuhyun memang sudah mematenkan Sungmin sebagai miliknya.

Tapi dia kan masih gengsi…

.

.

**_Flashback_**

.

.

Kyuhyun yang panik karena asap keluar dari depan mobilnya bertambah menjadi panik lagi ketika mendengar suara rintihan Sungmin, gadis itu kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya. Sementara dari luar tampak sekeruman orang mengerungi mobil Kyuhyun guna memberi pertolongan.

Untung saja, hanya bodi mobilnya saja yang lecet sedangkan pengemudianya tidak mengalami luka apa pun. Polisi datang mengetuk kaca pintu. Kyuhyun yang masih panik tak mengindahkan hal tersebut dan lebih fokus pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin gwancanha" pekiknya, ia pun keluar dari dalam mobil,

"Permisi, tuan bisa tunjukan surat-surat anda!" ucap sang polisi tersebut,

"Surat-surat kepalamu! Panggilakan ambulance cepat! Demi Tuhan istriku sedang hamil dan dia kesakitan sekarang!" Salak Kyuhyun geram.

Polisi itu pun gelapan dan baru sadar jika ada penumpang lain dalam mobil itu, Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu lainnya untuk mengeluarkan Sungmin yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Sungmin gwancanha?" pekiknya cemas terlebih saat melihat ada darah mengalir di kaki Sungmin.

"Omo! Taxi, taxi aku butuh taxi. Sungmin bertahanlah! Hei, aku butuh taxi ke rumah sakit terdekat" ucap Kyuhyun seperti orang gila sembari menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style.

.

.

**_End Flashback_**

.

.

"Nyonya Lee Sungmin" panggil seorang petugas apoteker di sana.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku menebus obat dulu" ucap Kyuhyun lembut tak lupa menggenggam kembali tangan Sungmin.

"Nee" angguk gadis itu tersenyum menatap tangannya yang sejak tadi di genggam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Omona! Apa yang kau fikirkan Sungmin, ppaboya, ppaboya" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kepalanya menepis perasaan asing yang melingkupi hatinya sekarang.

Gadis itu hanya dapat melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di meja kasir.

"_Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja"_

Terngiang kembali penjalasan Kyuhyun padanya tadi, "Sadarlah akan posisimu Lee Sungmin" ucapnya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Kau Sungmin kan"

"Oppa"

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin, kau di mana?"

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun celingukkan pasalnya yang dicarinya usai menebus obat tidak ada di tempat, sungguh ia menjadi cemas kembali.

"Kyuhyun"

Merasa namanya di panggil ia pun menengok berbalik ke belakang, itu Heechul dengan ibunya Sungmin dengan wajah panik bukan main. Bahkan Leeteuk sudah ingin menangis lagi.

"Di mana puteriku?"

"Omma Sungmin tidak ada"

"Mwo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca, maaf untuk typo.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

**09082015**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

_._

_Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja. – Kyuhyun_

"Paboya Lee Sungmin, sadarlah akan posisimu…."

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by hyejinpark2015©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characters are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Rate : M**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Jawab Omma Cho Kyuhyun, di mana Sungmin!" untuk yang sekian kalinya Heechul bertanya pada pemuda itu,

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu omma, tadi ia duduk di sana saat aku akan menebus resep obat, dan saat aku kembali, ia sudah tidak ada omma" jawabnya lirih tak berani menatap mata ke dua wanita paruh baya yang masih dilanda kebingunan di sana.

"Cari, cari, kita harus mencarinya! Kenapa malah diam saja di sini!" putus Leeteuk sepihak lalu wanita itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

"Leeteuk-ah, tunggu aku!" pekik Heechul menyusul, "HEI! Kenapa masih diam saja di sini? Cepat cari Sungmin!" salaknya pada Kyuhyun yang masih terpekur…

**.**

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin, gadis yang tengah mengandung itu kini tengah duduk melamun di sudut taman rumah sakit. Angin musim gugur yang dingin menyapa permukaan kulit putihnya, "Huh…" gadis itu mendesah lelah meratapi nasibnya yang rumit. Ia mendongak menatap langit malam yang diterangi sedikit bintang malam itu,

"Langitnya cukup cerah ya, aegia…" monolognya sembari mengelus perut yang masih rata itu.

"Meskipun bintangnya sedikit tapi kelihatan indah. Maafkan omma ya, tadi tidak hampir saja membuatmu sakit" sesal Sungmin mengingat kejadian saat siang tadi, "Omma janji akan menjagamu dengan baik, maka dari itu aegi harus kuat di dalam sini, arachi…"

"Sungmin" seorang pria berusia di atas tiga puluhan memanggilnya, "Oppa" sahut Sungmin kemudian dan tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Maaf membuatmu cukup lama menunggu, antriannya panjang sekali tadi, ini" tukasnya seraya menyodorkan segelas kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul kepadanya, "eh, hati-hati masih panas" tambahnya lagi.

"Gomawoyo Jungmo oppa" balas Sungmin tersenyum saat menerima kopi gelasan itu.

Mereka duduk berdampingan tanpa percakapan sama sekali, hanya ditemani oleh dua gelas kopi seduh yang asapnya mengepul hangat. Tadi, saat Sungmin di minta Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Jungmo, temannya saat bekerja paruh waktu di SPBU dulu. Dan entah kenapa, mereka berdua berakhir di sini…

Berawal dari Jungmo yang senang bertemu dengan Sungmin lalu mengajak gadis itu mengobrol ke tempat yang enak dengan di temani segelas kopi hangat.

"Kau banyak berubah ya, tadi itu aku hampir tidak mengenalimu" ucap Jungmo memecah keheningan, " hmm, sudah berapa bulan ya, sejak liburan musim panas waktu itu. Kau masih bekerja di sana?"

"Banyak sekali yang terjadi padaku beberapa bulan ini oppa, aku saja sampai bingung bagaimana cara melewatinya" keluh Sungmin yang menyeruput kopinya, "Wah, kopinya wangi sekali…" komentarnya ceria, tercetak lengkungan manis di bibir gadis itu yang membuat pipi Jungmo memerah.

"Oppa sendiri?" Sungmin mendelik menengok ke arah Jungmo yang lalu tersedak kopinya karena tatapan dan tingkah Sungmin yang terlihat manis di mata, "Eh, hati-hati kopinya kan masih panas" kekeh Sungmin.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk…"

"Kau menyembunyikan statusmu dan bekerja sembunyi- sembunyi di SPBU tanpa sepengetahuan ayahmu, aku dengar dari Shindong oppa waktu itu, jika kau di seret ayahmu, benarkah?" selidik Sungmin mengingat peristiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu, melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hehehehe" Jungmo malah tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena merasa malu,

"Oppa hebat sekali ya, sudah mempunyai semuanya tapi masih mau bekerja di sana" pandangan Sungmin pun tertuju lagi pada langit, "Jika aku jadi oppa mungkin yang akan kulakukan hanya belajar saja dan tidak perlu bekerja pagi, siang dan malam" tukas Sungmin memasang senyumnya, sedangkan Jungmo hanya mampu diam, terpesona dengan kemanisan gadis itu.

Beberapa bulan tidak bertemu, entah kenapa sekarang membuat Sungmin terlihat lebih manis. Maksudnya dulu Sungmin memang sudah manis, namun sekarang ia terlihat jauh berkali-kali lebih manis, terlebih dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Jika dulu Sungmin hanya mengenakan mengenakan jeans dan jaket tebal dengan rambut yang di kucir asal namun sekarang, gadis itu tampak begitu manis dengan dress selutut berwarna biru muda serta rambut yang di gerai indah.

Sedangkan dari sudut lain rumah sakit, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi binggung mencari keberadaan istrinya itu terkejut ketika mendapati Sungmin sedang duduk berduaan dengan pria lain apalagi mengingat jika mereka berdua kini tengah saling melempar senyum.

Dada Kyuhyun terasa terbakar seketika, Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa yang jelas rasanya sesak dan tidak nyaman saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum semanis itu kepada orang lain, sedangkan pada dirinya? Boro-boro tersenyum, Sungmin malah lebih sering memasang ekspresi takut padanya.

Namun jika di lihat ke belakang, wajar juga sih, jika mengingat perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya… tapi…

"Aishh, aku ini kenapa?" monolog Kyuhyun sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa panas, ralat bukan hanya dada tapi mata juga ikut-ikutan panas sekarang.

"Lee Sungmin kau membuatku kalang kabut tapi kau malah enak-enakan dengan pria itu di sana huh…"

.

.

.

"Oh, ya aku hampir lupa! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jungmo kemudian, dan membuat Sungmin teringat akan pesan Kyuhyun padanya, "OMONA!" pekik Sungmin memukul keningnya, "Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa sih!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungmo yang ikut panik.

"LEE SUNGMIN"

Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu, ia datang dengan wajah penuh emosi sambil setengah berlari kecil menuju ke sana.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau malah enak-enakan di sini" salak Kyuhyun, "Kkaja, Leeteuk ahjumma bahkan sempat mau pingsan karena kau dikira hilang" Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Sungmin kencang dan membuat gadis itu terpekik menahan sakit. Kopi yang tadi di pegangnya pun tumpah dan mengenai kakinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan! Kau menyakitinya! Siapa kau?" salak Jungmo tak mau kalah lalu menahan Sungmin, "Gwancanha, pasti panas sekali ya?" ucapnya fokus kepada kaki Sungmin yang yang terkena siraman kopi tadi.

Belum sempat Jungmo memeriksa kaki Sungmin, gadis itu sudah keburu ditarik paksa Kyuhyun menjauh, "Hei, berhenti! Kau ini siapa? Sungmin, apa kau mengenalnya?" Jungmo berusaha mengejar dan menahan tangan Sungmin, dengan pertanyaan berentet yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Sungmin pusing, di tarik sana-sini oleh mereka berdua, namun Kyuhyun berkali lipat lebih geram saat melihat tangan Sungmin di pegang oleh pria lain, lalu di tariknya bahu Sungmin di sembunyikannya gadis itu di belakang tubuhnya, "Kau yang siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik…

"Aku, temannya, kau yang siapa datang-datang menarik Sungmin dan berteriak-teriak begitu"

"Sungmin kau mengenalnya? Atau jangan-jangan, kau terlibat masalah lagi karena ibumu ya? Apa dia penagih hutang?"

"Penagih hutang kepalamu! Aku ini suaminya dan kau Sungmin ikut aku pulang!" perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Suami?"

Merasa perlu penjelasan Sungmin pun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun padanya, namun semakin gadis itu mencoba lepas, semakin erat pulalah Kyuhyun memegangnya,

"Ceritanya panjang sekali oppa, mianhae lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi akan aku ceritakan. Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi. Terima kasih traktiran kopinya" ucap Sungmin lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jungmo yang masih dalam kebingungan.

"LEE SUNGMIN KKAJA!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi…

"Hei! Lee Sungmin mau kemana?"

"Suami katanya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu taxi dengan kasar, lalu mendorong Sungmin masuk dengan tak kasar pula, seakan ia lupa dengan keadaan kandungan gadis itu, dan tak mengindahkan rintihan perih Sungmin…

"Yeoboseyo omma, Sungmin ketemu dan sekarang kami sudah akan kembali ke rumah"

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan tersebut, Kyuhyun pun mendelik ke arah gadis itu, Sungmin mencicit ketakutan dibuatnya, "Aku mencari mu setengah mati tapi kau malah enak-enakan minum kopi dengan pria itu huh!" sungutnya lagi

"Maafkan aku, kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan kupikir Kyuhyun-ssi, hiks, hiks.. aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku fikir…." , wajah Kyuhyun terlihat merah menahan emosi, tangannya terkepal seperti bersiap melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah…

"Kupikir aku akan kehilangan mu lagi Minnie-ah…"

Manik rubah gadis itu mendelik kaget saat menyadari bukanlah pukulan yang ia terima melainkan sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat dari Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku saat kau tidak ada di sana" tambahnya lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…"

"Sudah cukup dengan hari ini Minnie-ah kau membuatku terkena serangan jantung, cukup hari ini saja… masalah siapa pria tadi kita bicarakan besok saja" ucap Kyuhyun lirih sembari terus memeluk gadis itu.

Sungmin pun di buat bingung bukan kepalang dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Jujur ia juga lelah selama seharian ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggilnya pelan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun,

"Tsk, kau memanggilnya oppa dan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi?" salak Kyuhyun yang terdengar galak di telinganya, membuat Sungmin merinding, bergidik ngeri karena takut.

Setidaknya Sungmin bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak memukulnya, eh, tapi… jika di pikir-pikir beberapa bulan ini, Kyuhyun bersikap baik padanya, meskipun Sungmin tahu, sikap Kyuhyun padanya selama ini hanya terbawa suasana saja, tapi biarlah… fikir gadis itu lagi.

Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin erat, hening tidak ada percakapan lagi. Dan sebisa mungkin Sungmin menahan kram di perutnya karena posisi Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya erat. Ia terlalu takut rupanya, untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada pemuda itu.

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**_Kyuhyun POV_**

**.**

Aku benar-benar merasakan ketenangan dan kehangatan saat memeluk tubuh ini, saat mencium aroma ini, aroma tubuh Lee Sungmin. Gadis yang selama beberapa bulan ini berputar terus di kepala ku. Ini aneh, tapi nyata…

Lalu tanpa sadar emosi tersulut lagi saat aku mengingat panggilan yang kau berikan pada pria itu, "Tsk, kau memanggil dia oppa sedangkan aku, kau panggil dengan embel-embel ssi?"

Emosi ku yang tersulut tadi mendadak hilang saat aku memeluk tubuh ini, panas yang tadi menjalar di dada dan mataku seakan sirna hanya karena tatapan polos gadis ini, aku tidak tega, tubuhku serasa lemas seketika saat mendengar isakan tertahannya.

Namun, jika di fikir-fikir, ini semua mutlak salahku juga. Aku yang membuatnya sampai harus menahan beban seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Minnie-ah.."

Aku jadi teringat panggilan kecil gadis ini, tiba-tiba ingatanku melayang akan wajah manis seorang gadis kecil yang ku panggil _Minnie … _mungkin aku tidak seberapa ingat kenangan kami di masa kecil dahulu, namun aku masih mengingat samar-samar, senyuman dan celotehan gadis kecil itu di masa lalu, gadis kecil yang selalu menangis saat bonekanya aku rebut, gadis kecil yang selalu cemberut saat aku asyik bermain game sendiri, gadis kecil yang tersenyum manis saat melihat benda berwarna pink, dan gadis itu adalah kau Lee Sungmin.

Mataku serasa terbakar saat melihatmu tersenyum pada orang lain, aku, aku… aku malu mengakuinya jika aku merasa cemburu sekarang.

Rasanya benar-benar menyiksaku saat melihat gadis kecil ku ini bersama pria lain selain diriku.

Gadis kecil yang sempat hilang bertahun-tahun lalu. Kita bertemu tanpa sengaja lalu tiba-tiba di persatukan dalam kontrak pernikahan karena gadis kecil itu kini tengah mengandung anak ku.

'**DEG'**

Aku jadi teringat tentang kondisi anak ku, "bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau membiarkan emosi menguasai dirimu dan membua kau lupa tentang keberadaan janin dalam kandungan Sungmin"

Aku pun beringsut menyandarkan kepalaku pada paha Sungmin, tampak jelas dari sini jika gadis itu tengah mencicit ketakutan, ia bahkan hanya mampu menunduk dan memejamkan matanya saja…

"Huhh…" aku hanya bisa mendesah, fikiranku terlalu kacau dan lelah untuk bicara lagi padanya, jujur, aku marah pada Sungmin yang tidak menuruti petintahku untuk menunggu ku tadi.

Kini pandangan ku terfokus pada perut Sungmin, perut yang berisi calon anak kami. Tanpa sadar tangan ku mengelus lembut perutnya, terasa keras dan lebih berisi, sepertinya ia mulai tumbuh dengan baik di dalam sana.

"Hei, aegi yang di dalam sini " sapa ku, "Maafkan appa yang membuat mu lelah hari ini, kau pasti ketakutan di dalam sana, appa benar-benar minta maaf nde…" lalu ku cium perut Sungmin dan menempelkan telingaku di sana, rasanya nyaman sekali dan mataku terpejam di buatnya.

**.**

**.**

**_Kyuhyun POV end_**

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**.**

"Minum sedikit lagi ya sayang" Leeteuk mencoba membujuk Sungmin untuk yang ke sekian kalinya namun hanya gelengan yang muncul.

"Aku sudah kenyang omma" ucapnya memelas saat di suruh menghabiskan segelas susu ibu hamil rasa vanilla itu.

"Tapi kau bahkan baru meminumnya seperempat gelas, ayolah setengah saja" bujuk Leeteuk lagi.

Namun Sungmin kembali menggeleng, rasa mual saat mencium bau susu itu membuat lambungnya terasa penuh sesak. Leeteuk menyerah lalu memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan gamenya di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Leeteuk duduk.

"Uae? Tidak mau minum lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun yang mempause gamenya lalu menghampiri mereka berdua, pemuda itu lalu mengambil alih gelas berisi susu dari tangan Leeteuk lalu duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Cha, aaaaa… minum pelan-pelan" Kyuhyun dengan telaten menyendoki susu itu lalu menyuapkannya pada Sungmin. "Kau habiskan separuh dan separuhnya biar aku yang minum, hmm" bujuk Kyuhyun lalu mulai menyuapi Sungmin.

Dan hanya dengan cara itulah, gadis itu dapat meminum susu hamilnya…

"Sedikit lagi nde?"

"Anio, kenyang…"

Leeteuk bersyukur, melihat kondisi puterinya kini mulai membaik, terlebih Kyuhyun, entah kenapa pemuda nakal itu kini menjadi lebih peka dan dewasa.

Sejak peristiwa delapan hari yang lalu, sikap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar berubah drastis. Entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, yang jelas meliha raut wajah puterinya yang kini lebih sehat dan merona dan terlebih lagi sikap Kyuhyun yang perhatian sudah cukup membuat Leeteuk senang dan lega.

"Omma ke dapur dulu, menyiapkan makan malam sebentar lagi appa mu pulang"

"Biar aku bantu"

"Anio, habiskan dulu susu mu baru boleh membantu omma, Minnie-ah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Leeteuk pergi, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap, tak sanggup dengan tatapan itu akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah, ia pun meneguk habis susu itu demi Sungmin.

Entah kenapa, Sungmin belakangan ini lebih suka bau kopi ketimbang susu ibu hamil yang harus ia minum rutin, sehari tiga kali…

Ia bahkan sampai ngumpet-ngumpet demi mencium aroma kopi seduh dari sepengetahuan Leeteuk dan Heechul. Jika ketahuan mereka, bisa-bisa ia di marahi habis-habisan. Sungmin itu sedang hamil jadi tidak boleh banyak mengkomsumsi kopi. Tapi mungkin bisa jadi juga karena bawaan bayi juga, ia jadi suka mencium aroma kopi begini.

Awalnya juga Kyuhyun cemas namun ia jadi tak tega saat mendapati Sungmin malam-malam mengendap-ngendap di dapur hanya untuk secangkir kopi. Dan akhirnya, jadilah setiap malam Kyuhyun akan menyelinap masuk ke kamar Sungmin dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Dan tak sampai di situ, Kyuhyun bahkan rela , mengganti pengharum ruangannya dengan aroma kopi agar Sungmin bisa tidur pulas tanpa gangguan _midnight sickness_ yang sering menderanya jika tengah malam tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti malam ini, Sungmin hanya menyeruput kopi itu sedikit sekali, lalu kemudian gadis itu hanya mencium aromanya saja sampai kopinya dingin. Lalu Kyuhyun akan menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan itu saat Sungmin sudah akan terlelap. Dan Kyuhyun akan dengan sabar menunggu gadis itu sampai tidur.

Begitu terus, rutinitas mereka sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan malam ini, mereka berdua masih sama-sama masih terjaga. "Kau belum mengantuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Canggung dan kaku suasana dalam ruangan itu.

Sungmin menggeleng, mengganti posisi tidurnya menghadap Kyuhyun, memang sudah seminggu ini mereka berdua tidur bersama, itu pun Kyuhyun yang meminta.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…" panggil Sungmin pada akhirnya, "Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku, maksudku, sikapmu begitu baik dan lembut, aku, kau membuatku bingung" pertanyaan itu sudah berputar di otak Sungmin semenjak perubahan sikap Kyuhyun padanya, namunbaru hai ini ia memberanikan diri untuk meminta jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, terbesit ide jahil olehnya,"Jadi kau lebih senang jika aku memperlakukannku dengan kasar seperti pertama kali kita bertemu?" ucapnya ketus dengan ekspresi galak yang di buat-buat.

"Anio, Ani" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merasa takut, Kyuhyun pun tertawa melihatnya, "Kau tahu kau ini polos sekali" ucapnya kemudian. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman di bibir istrinya itu.

'**CHUP'**

Sungmin terperanjat, "aapa itu tadi…?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Ciuman" jawab Kyuhyun santai, "memangnya terasa seperti apa tadi?"

Sungmin jadi panik, ia bingung, "kenapa kau menciumku?"

Kyuhyun pun mendesah menatapnya lalu cemberut, "Memangnya apa salahnya jika mencium istriku sendiri huh?"

"Ttapi bukankah kau membenciku dan kenapa, Kyuhyun-ssi…"

"Sungmin, kau mau tahu apa alasanku?" Kyuhyun mengajak gadis di sampingnya itu untuk duduk berhadapan, Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin dan meminta agar gadis itu menatapnya, "Alasannya karena aku mencintaimu bodoh…" Kyuhyun menyentik dahi gadis itu.

"Nde?" manik rubah miliknya mengedip-negdip, tanda tidak mengerti…

"Ttapi kau bilang padau saat itu kau hanya terbawa perasaan saja" lirih Sungmin.

"Tidak mengerti juga?" Kyuhyun melihat raut bingung Sungmin, ia pun menarik nafas panjang,

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada seorang Lee Sungmin"

Ini bukan alasan yang menyenangkan tapi bukan juga alasan yang menyedihkan, namun cukup membuat Sungmin menganga lebar dengan detak jantung tidak karuan.

Hening… menyelimuti perasaan mereka berdua, sampai Kyuhyun mengutarakan hatinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Maafkan aku yang lebih mementingkan gengsi ketimbang perasaan mu. Jika kau mau aku akan menebus kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat seumur hidup, aku minta maaf karena mengejutkanmu, tapi aku tidak mau jika perasaan ku ini terpendam dan tidak tersampaikan karena rasanya sesak sekali…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan sungguh membuat Sungmin tidak karuan, di satu sisi ia jadi teringat akan peristiwa pemerkosaan yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya, namun di sisi lain, ia juga tidak menampik akan kebaikan dan perhatian yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Manik rubah Sungmin menerawang jauh ke depan, masih belum yakin akan perasaannya kini, "Sejak kapan?" cicitnya lagi…

Kyuhyun tersenyum, " Sejak kau koma di rumah sakit dan membutuhkan transpalasi ginjal. Menurutmu jika aku tidak mencintaimu buat apa aku repot-repot mendonorkan ginjalku untukmu"

"Jjadi kau yang…"

"Ssstt, tidak usah dibahas lagi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau sehat. Maafkan sikapku yang begitu pengecut dan temperamental" sesal Kyuhyun lagi, "Minnie-ah memang saat ini aku belum bisa mendapatkan hatimu, tapi aku berjanji sebelum anak kita lahir, hatimu akan segera ku dapatkan" suara Kyuhyun terdengar teguh di telinga Sungmin, manik obsidiannya menatap tajam dan yakin pada gadis itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu hidup bahagia bersama dia, kita pasti akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia" Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin yang kini terlihat sedikit menyembul.

"Pasti" ucap Kyuhyun lagi penuh keyakinan.

Sungmin terbengong cukup lama, hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun kembali mencuri ciuman di bibirnya, membuat gadis itu merona karena malu, dan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum jahil.

"Kkaja sudah larut sebaiknya kita tidur" ajak Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin lalu memeluk gadis itu erat, kemudian menjemput mimpi-mimpi indah yang telah lama ia rindukan, dan meninggalkan perasaan Sungmin yang masih menunggu datangnya musim semi.

**.**

** _Autumn Wish_**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Bukan benar-benar tamat kok, masih ada satu chapter lagi untuk epilog. Namun di chapter ini pengakuan Kyuhyun tentang perasaannya ke Sungmin sudah jelas, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai musim semi datang menghampiri hati Sungmin yang berbunga-bunga.**

**Untuk masalah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin akan di jelaskan di epilog nya. Kelanjutan jawaban perasaan Sungmin dan kelahiran anak mereka juga ada di satu chapter akhir ^^. **

**Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca dan berminat REVIEW juseyo? Maaf untuk typo. Jika ada pertanyaan tanyakan saja!**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

**08202015**

**.**


	12. Epilog

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Epilog**

**Autumn Wish**

**Written by hyejinpark2015©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characters are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|hurt-Comfort_Romance |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Rate : M**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin telah datang, hari ini udaranya mencapai suhu minus karena salju yang turun tanpa henti semalam, bahkan siang ini mentari tampaknya enggan untuk terlihat barang sejenak. Tapi untung saja, baju berlapis serta mantel dan syal yang menempel di badan gadis itu cukup membuatnya tidak merasa kedinginan atau menggigil dan ditambah suhu penghangat ruangan di dalam sana. Sungmin duduk dengan sabar menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang sudah hampir lima bulan ini tidak di temuinya.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Kyuhyun yang juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu omma" Sesekali, ia melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di tembok dalam ruangan itu. Sungmin sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Eunhyuk hari ini. Tak lama berselang, manik rubahnya berkaca-kaca ketika melihat sosok Eunhyuk yang masuk dengan di tuntun oleh seorang wanita berseragam.

"Omma" panggil Sungmin gemetar, ia bangkit berdiri dan ingin sekali memeluk ibunya namun mereka terhalang oleh pembatas kaca yang memisahkan mereka.

Kyuhyun pun ikutan bangkit lalu ikut menyapa Eunhyuk, "Anyeong haseyo Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ia menyapa sopan, "Aku tahu ini bukan kali pertama kita bertemu dalam suasana yang kurang baik" tambahnya kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuk.

Eunhyuk pun membalas sapaan Kyuhyun barusan, lalu duduk dan fokus kepada Sungmin.

"Sungmin" tentu saja panggilan Eunhyuk tak kalah gemetarnya dengan panggilannya tadi, bahkan Eunhyuk sudah menempelkan telapak tangannya di depan kaca tersebut, berharap mendapat balasan yang sama pula.

"Omma, bogoshipeo" Sungmin terisak menangis ketika menyusuri wajah Eunhyuk yang kini terlihat lebih tirus di bandingkan yang sebelumnya. Kening wanita itu masih di plester luka bekas operasinya waktu itu. Matanya terlihat lebih cekung dan ada lingkaran hitam di sana.

Membuat batin Sungmin menangis pilu…

"Ssstt, Min" sesekali Kyuhyun terlihat mengusap lengan gadis itu sebagai upaya menenangkan, guna menjaga agar emosi Sungmin tak naik hingga mengakibatkan hal yang tidak terduga terhadap kehamilannya.

Sedangkan yang hanya bisa Eunhyuk lakukan hanyalah diam dan menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sungmin dari batas kaca, ia akui puterinya itu kini tampak berbeda sekali. Hidung mancungnya tampak memerah, mungkin karena terkena dingin di luar, serta pipi tubuh gadis itu tampak merona dan lebih berisi.

Sebelumnya Eunhyuk juga sudah tahu tentang cerita sebenarnya dari Leeteuk saat ia masih di rawat, " Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau makan dengan baik? Bagaimana kehamilan mu? Apakah kau masing sering mual?" dan semua pertanyaan lainnya, dan hanya di jawab oleh ucapan singkat dan anggukan dari gadis itu.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Sungmin dengan baik" tukas Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan dialog antara ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Ne, itu sudah menjadi bagian dari tugas ku, Omonim" ucap Kyuhyun kikuk, "Aigoo, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu aku bukan seseorang yang pantas untuk itu"

"Anio, Sungmin memanggilmu Omma tentu saja aku juga harus memanggilmu begitu kan" tukas Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil Sungmin seraya tersenyum ke arahnya, " Gomawo" tambahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun kemudian menggenggam tangan Sungmin di hadapan Eunhyuk lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan berkata, " Aku tahu ini terlambat dan bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi aku meminta maaf atas perlakuan tidak sopan ku padamu waktu itu dan juga karena…"

"Anio, justru seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf atas perlakuan kasarku pada Sungmin" potong Eunhyuk, "Ku mohon, tolong jaga Sungmin dengan baik, aku yang sudah cukup membuatnya menderita selama ini"

"Omma, anio mengapa berkata seperti itu. Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam, mungkin memang harus seperti nasib diriku, jadi bukan omma atau Kyuhyun-ssi yang salah, semua sudah diatur oleh Tuhan" sela Sungmin , memotong percakapan mereka berdua.

Baik Kyuhyun mau pun Eunhyuk tertegun mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Begitu lapang hati gadis itu hingga menganggap kejadian buruk yang menimpa adalah bukan salah siapa-siapa melainkan itu sebuah takdir dari Tuhan.

Hening…

"Omma" panggil Sungmin lagi, lalu menyodorkan sekotak obat herbal di depan Eunhyuk, jangan minum alcohol lagi, jangan berkelahi atau mencar masalah lain di sini, jangan memakai pakaian tipis, ini musim dingin, omma juga harus memakai kaus kaki jika tidak mau kaki mu kedinginan saat tidur"

"Omma juga tidak usah cemas karena Kyuhyun-ssi berserta nyonya Kim dan keluarga Cho telah menjaga dan memperlakukan ku dengan sangat baik" tambahnya lagi, "jadi, omma harus berjanji satu hal padaku, jangan meminta maaf lagi, seharusnya aku yang salah, aku tidak bisa membujuk tuan Kim mengeluarkan omma dari sini" sesal Sungmin ketika mengingat keputusan Kangin yang tidak bisa di tawar lagi…

**.**

**_Flashback_**

**.**

_Kangin duduk merenung di ruang kerja miliknya. Dan, tidak ada satu pun berkas –berkas pekerjaan yang berserakan di meja itu di kerjakan olehnya. Barusan ia menerima telepon dari petugas yang memberitahukan jika wanita yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk kondisinya kritis di rumah sakit. Polisi juga telah menjelaskan padanya tentang duduk perkara yang dibuat oleh wanita itu._

"_Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu hm?" Tanya Leeteuk meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja itu. lalu dengan gesit wanita itu membereskan meja kerja suaminya agar terlihat rapi. Kangin tersenyum mendapati istrinya masuk…_

"_Yeobo" panggilnya. Dan wanita itu pun beranjak dari tempat berdiri sekarang menuju ke belakang Kangin untuk kemudian memberi pijatan lembut di bahu sang suami._

"_Kyuhyun banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini. Hahaha… bocah nakal itu, siapa yang menyangka jika sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah" kekeh Leeteuk, yang berusaha membuat suasana hati suaminya baik kembali pasalnya pria paruh baya itu juga tengah di buat kesal dan cemas tentang pendarahan yang di alami Sungmin kemarin._

"_Iya, itu pun karena kenakalannya pula ia menjadi ayah. Dan sayangnya, puteriku yang jadi korbannya" salak Kangin dan membuat Leeteuk tertawa bijak, "Kau masih marah padanya?"_

"_Bukan marah, tapi kesal. Ayah mana yang tidak kesal dan marah jika anak gadisnya di perlakukan begitu" sungut Kangin, "Yah, di situ yeobo terasa kaku sekali" ucapnya sambil sesekali mengarahkan bagian mana dari pundaknya yang butuh di pijat. _

"_Huhh… " Leeteuk menghela nafas lelah dan dalam hatinya ia pun sebenarnya menganggukki ucapan Kangin barusan, "tapi jika di pikir-pikir, jika Minnie tidak bertemu Kyuhyun waktu itu kita juga tidak akan bertemu dengannya kan" _

"_Iya, tapi jika dulu kita lebih cepat menemukan Minnie kita, sudah pasti ia tidak akan mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dan bernasib buruk" sesal Kangin. _

_Leeteuk pun mengerti… _

"_Leeteuk-ah, bagaimana menurutmu apakah aku harus mengatakannya pada Minnie atau tidak?" _

"_hm, mengatakan apa?"_

"_Soal ibu angkatnya" jawab Kangin._

_Ia bingung, ia harus memberitahukan ini atau tidak pada Sungmin, mengingat jika berita ini akan membuat puterinya kaget. Jujur, ia masih sangat marah pada wanita itu, atas perlakuan yang ia lakukan selama ini pada Sungmin, bahkan sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya jika ia ingin wanita itu mati saja._

_Namun, sekali lagi hati kecilnya menentang pikiran buruk tersebut. Kangin memang telah mencabut tuduhan penganiyaan yang di lakukan Eunhyuk terhadap Sungmin, mengingat lagi jika puterinya itu meminta agar Kangin mencabut tuntutannya. Tapi Kangin tidak bisa membuat Eunhyuk lepas dari jerat hukum atas pasal perjudian yang ia lakukan dan ditambah perkelahian yang wanita itu juga lakukan di dalam penjara, semua itu di luar wewenangnya…_

_**.**_

"_Kau tahu Yeobo, kurasa sebelumnya mereka juga telah Minnie telah mendidik gadis kecil kita dengan baik. Minnie selalu bilang padaku,' Jika omma tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik mana mungkin aku bisa sebesar ini sampai sekarang" _

_**.**_

"_Apa dia tidur?" _

_Kyuhyun kaget bukan main saat melihat Kangin berdiri di hadapanya sekarang. Kyuhyun masih sangat takut dengan pukulan Kangin tempo hari. Apalagi sekarang, mengingat kemarin Sungmin baru pendarahan._

"_Aku bertanya padamu Cho Kyuhyun!" gertak Kangin, sebenarnya pertanyaan Kangin barusan tidak perlu di jawab mengingat jawabannya sudah di depan mata, melihat Sungmin yang memejamkan mata dengan nafas halus teratur._

"_Iya ajhusi" Kyuhyun gagap apalagi ketika melihat tangan Kangin terangkat, dalam benaknya ia mengira Kangin akan memukul kepalanya seperti yang sering Heechul lakukan dan,_

'_**PUK'**_

_Bukan sebuah pukulan namun elusan di kepala, "Kau harus menjadi suami yang baik untuk puteriku mengerti!" ucapnya penuh penekanan, " Eh… pasti ajhusii" jawab Kyuhyun penuh dengan nada gemetar…_

_Lalu di tatapnya wajah damai puterinya itu, "Minnie-ah appa sangat sayang sekali pada mu nak" lalu Kangin mengecup kening gadis kecilnya itu._

_**.**_

**_End Flashback_**

**.**

"Aku berjanji aku Cho Kyuhyun akan menjaga Sungmin dengan baik dan pasti akan selalu membuatnya bahagia" ucap Kyuhyun mantap di hadapan Eunhyuk yang sekaligus mengaburkan lamunan Sungmin barusan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, terimakasih" ucap Eunhyuk sembari terisak, "Aku yakin sekali jika saat ini ayah Sungmin akan merasa tenang sekarang" tambahnya sesunggukan.

Eunhyuk menyesal karena menyiakan waktunya bersama gadis itu, selama beberapa tahun ini ia menyesal karena tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kesedihannya karena kehilangan suami tercinta di lampiaskan dengan memarahi atau memukul Sungmin, ia tidak terima dengan nasibnya.

Sampai Leeteuk datang dan menceritakan semuanya. Eunhyuk menyesal dan tidak rela sebenarnya, namun apalah dayanya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa memandang Sungmin dari jauh saja.

"Omma Gwancanha, jangan menangis kau tahu jika appa tidak suka melihatmu bersedih" Sungmin mengelap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya lalu berusaha tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu Sungmin-ah…"

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, nyonya Lee Sungmin!" seru seorang perawat memanggil nama mereka berdua.

Sore ini adalah jadwal pemeriksaan rutin kehamilan Sungmin dan minggu ini adalah tugas Kyuhyun untuk menemani gadis itu periksa. Jangan salah sangka dulu, karena mengingat jadwal kuliah Kyuhyun yang padat, serta jadwal milik Heechul yang juga tak kalah padat, membuat Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun membagi jadwal kosong mereka untuk kontrol kandungan Sungmin.

Kening miliknya mengerinyit, merasa wajah perawat yang menghampirinya ini adalah orang yang familiar, "Oh, Nuna!" seru Kyuhyun saat mengenali perawat yang memanggil mereka barusan.

"Bukankah nuna yang di kelas senam hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun padanya, sedangkan Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap, ikut memperhatikan wajah perawat tersebut.

" Aku bukan pelatih senam ibu hamil. Bukan hanya kau yang salah mengenali kami, itu kakak ku Kim Minseok, sedangkan aku Kim Sohee" jawabnya singkat, "Silahkan masuk tuan dan nyonya, dokter sudah menunggu" tambahnya lagi.

"Wah, selamat sore Sungmin-ssi" Sapa sang dokter ramah, "Hari ini di temani…"

"Suaminya" ketus Kyuhyun memotong ucapan dokter tadi.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sebal pada dokter itu, setiap kali mereka periksa dokter itu selalu bersikap sok ramah dan manis pada Sungmin. Apalagi ketika dirinya tidak ikut menemani Sungmin karena jadwal kuliahnya yang sangat padat. Kyuhyun gila belajar dua bulan belakangan ini, sejak pengakuan cintanya pada Sungmin pemuda itu benar-benar menghentikan kenakalannya.

Ia juga sudah tidak pergi kelayapan lagi tiap malam, hanya rumah, kampus,rumah, atau perpustakaan untuk mengejar mata kuliahnya yang tertinggal. Tujuannya sekarang adalah membuat Sungmin membalas cintanya serta menjadi ayah yang baik dan dapat dibanggakan oleh calon anaknya kelak.

Heechul bahkan sampai pingsan karena terlalu lama berlutut berdoa di gereja mengucap syukur atas perubahan puteranya itu…

"Kyuhyun-ssi anda hanya berdiam diri di situ saja?"

Lamunan Kyuhyun bubar ketika sadar jika Sungmin sudah berbaring dengan perutnya yang sedang diolesi gel bening oleh seorang perawat.

"Hei, Min siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyingkap baju!" serunya, "Cha, mari kita lihat perkembangan sekecil ini" Goda sang dokter yang lalu memeriksa perut Sungmin, "Hei! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuhnya!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi.

'**DEG'**

Langkah Kyuhyun sempat terhenti sejenak lalu kemudian langsung duduk di samping katil Sungmin, "Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Sungmin, "Ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk senang ketika mendengar detak jantung anaknya, "Dia tumbuh dengan baik, kau tidak mau menyapanya dulu?"tawar Sungmin, menengok kearah tayangan tiga dimensi yang merekam pergerakan calon anaknya tersebut.

"Kalian ingin melihat jenis kelaminnya?" tanya dokter tersebut dan membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun antusias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uae?" Sungmin terkekeh pasalnya sejak pulang dari dokter tadi bibir milik Kyuhyun masih saja di tekuknya, "Kau masih kesal pada anakmu sendiri?" tanyanya lagi,

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kesal jika di acuhkan begitu" Kyuhyun lalu berbaring tengkurap di di samping Sungmin yang menyender pada nakas ranjang, dengan posisi perut Sungmin tepat berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hei , anak nakal!" panggilnya, mengelus perut Sungmin, "Appa kan hanya ingin melihatmu tapi kenapa kau hanya malah memunggungi apa huh?" saat Usg tadi, Kyuhyun yang sudah antusias terpaksa harus kecewa karena keinginan melihat jenis kelamin anaknya tertunda lantaran posisi anaknya yang membelakangi sang ayah, "Appa kan mau melihat wajahmu bukan punggungmu" adunya.

Sungmin terkekeh saat mendengar aduan Kyuhyun barusan, "Kenapa tertawa, aku sedih kenapa kau tertawa?" Kyuhyun mendelik lalu beringsut bangkit duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Anio, hanya lucu saja melihat mu bersikap kekanakkan begitu"

"Mwoya kau bilang apa tadi, aku kekanakkan?"

"Eh, anio, bukan begitu maksudku. Kyuhyun-ssi apa kau tersinggung ya…?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat ekpresi diam Kyuhyun, tidak tahu saja gadis itu jika Kyuhyun saat ini tengah menjahilinya dengan berpura-pura marah dan diam.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…"

"Kyuhyun-ssi…"

Panggil Sungmin untuk yang ke dua kali, "Kau benar-benar tersinggung ya?"

"Ne, tentu saja aku sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan mu barusan" Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar menyembunyikan tawanya yang mungkin akan meledak karena melihat raut Sungmin, ia cuma ingin mengerjai istrinya malam ini.

" Aku minta maaf kalau begitu" sesal Sungmin, "Tidak maafmu tidak kuterima" jawab Kyuhyun, "maaf mu kuterima kecuali…"

"Kecuali…?" manik rubah Sungmin mengerjap menunggu pemuda itu bicara, "Kecuali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yeobo, maafkan aku…" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara mendayu-dayu.

'**BLUSH'**

Pipi Sungmin merona mendengar kalimat persyaratan Kyuhyun barusan, "Kyuhyun-ssi tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?" tanya Sungmin ragu dengan menahan malu.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku kelihatan bercanda apa? Cepat katakan atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" bentaknya dengan intonasi yang di buat-buat.

Sungmin malu setengah mati, ia tahu jika sebenarnya Kyuhyun tengah mengerjainya tapi ia juga tidak kuasa harus menahan tatapan intimidasi dari Kyuhyun, apalagi selama lima bulan belakangan ini meskipun hubungan mereka berangsur membaik namun Sungmin masih enggan memanggil anggota keluarga di rumah itu dengan nama selayaknya.

Karena jujur gadis itu masih merasa kikuk dan asing dengan keadaan ini.

"Hah, malangnya aku. Ternyata bukan hanya anak ku saja yang mengacuhkan ku , bahkan istriku juga masih menganggap ku orang asing" Kyuhyun sedih, lalu berbalik tidur memunggungi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…" panggil Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak dengannya. Biar bagaimana pun Kyuhyun sudah mencoba memperbaiki sikapnya selama ini, lalu dengan ragu-ragu dan pipi merona malu Sungmin pun mencicit,

"ye,yeobo…" jeda sejenak, dalam hati Kyuhyun terkiki gelid an terpekik girang sekaligus namun ia masih berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar, "Yeobo…" panggil Sungmin sekali lagi, "Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara mu Min. Ulangin sekali lagi coba"

"Yeobo maafkan aku" ucap Sungmin cepat sekali sambil memejamkan matanya.

'**CHUP'**

"Permintaan maaf di terima" Kyuhyun langsung saja mengecup kembali bibir Sungmin dengan cepat hingga membuat gadis itu terkejut, "Uae, sudah lupa dengan yang namanya ciuman?" Kyuhyun bersorak puas karena berhasil mencium Sungmin malam ini.

**.**

**_Autumn Wish_**

**.**

_**Delapan bulan kemudian…**_

"Aigoo, Sehun haus sekali ya nak" kaki dan tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak lincah sembari mulut mungilnya terus menempel pada dada sang ibu meminta susu. Sungmin sesekali menjawil pipi gembul puteranya yang baru berusia sekitar empat bulan itu.

Namanya Sehun, Cho Sehun lengkapnya. Bayi yang memiliki warna kulit yang sama dengan ayahnya itu masih betah menempel pada dada sang ibu sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Bahkan Sungmin pun harus rela belum berganti mengganti gaun pengantinnya dengan piyama lantaran tangisan lapar dari sang anak.

Dan otomatis, malam yang dinantikan Kyuhyun sirna begitu saja karena ulah anaknya. Hari ini, adalah hari pemberkatan pernikahan mereka sekaligus hari memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada kerabat dan yang lainnya secara resmi. Karena pada saat mereka menikah hanya berupa penandatangan dokumen saja.

Sebenarnya ini sudah terlambat, mengingat anak mereka yang sudah lahir, namun apa daya, ada banyak sekali pertimbangan dan kondisi yang belum memungkinkan untuk melaksanan pesta pernikahan mereka.

"Sehun-ah sudah ya menyusunya, gantian dengan appa" Kyuhyun frustasi sejak tadi bapak satu orang putera itu meringkuk duduk di sofa menunggu sampai ia tidur. Tapi sudah hampir tengah malam, nyatanya bayinya belum juga mau lepas menyusu.

Seakan tidak mau mendengar ayahnya, Sehun menutup kedua telinganya…

"Sehun masih haus appa" ucap Sungmin menirukan suara anak kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong Sehun agar ia cepat pulas. Bunyi kecapan antara putting Sungmin dan mulut Sehun membuat Kyuhyun mengerang, tahu begini ia meminta ibunya untuk menjaga Sehun malam ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sehun masih harus menyusu pada ibunya.

"Sehun-ah, jalja…" Kyuhyun pun kini mencoba menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk anaknya namun bukannya terpejam dan pulas anaknya itu malah terbangun.

Kyuhyun menyerah dan tidur telentang dengan tangan yang melipat di dada…

"hahahaha…" Sungmin tertawa lirih lalu mengajak bayi kecilnya untuk kembali memejamkan matanya, "Lucu ya" komentar Sungmin.

"Lucu apanya?" Kyuhyun mengerinyit, menengok ke arah puteranya yang sudah sayu, "Sssttt, jaljayo uri Sehun…" Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari mendendangkan lagu saat melihat raut terkantuk- kantuk anaknya itu.

"Lucu saja, saat malam pernikahan biasanya pengantin akan menghabiskan malam berdua tapi kita malah bertiga" kekeh Sungmin lagi, sembari memperbaiki posisi Sehun yang terhimpit.

"Eh" Kyuhyun merona malu, meruntuki kebodohannya waktu itu. Iya juga sih, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menikmati malam pertama kini juga karena ulahnya sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyesalinya karena sudah ada Sehun di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau benar, layaknya pasangan yang baru menikah mereka akan gencar membuat anak, tapi kita baru menikah malah sudah mengurus anak" timpal Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin…" panggilnya lagi.

"Hm"

"Meskipun aku bukan sosok laki-laki yang sempurna untukmu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi ayah yang sempurna untuk Sehun"

"Kau salah, di dunia ini mana ada manusia yang sempurna. Aku tidak membutuhkan kesempurnaan tapi yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kasih sayang. Aku berharap agar kau menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya"

Kyuhyun bahagia sekali, niat awal ingin membuat Sungmin terharu dan bahagia karena kata-katanya namun sebaliknya malah ia yang merasa terharu dan bahagia oleh kata-kata Sungmin.

"Kau masih ingat janjiku?" Sungmin pun mengangguk, "Aku akan membuatmu hidup bahagia bersama dia, kita pasti akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia"

Sungmin lalu menatap Kyuhyun lekat seraya berkata, "Sehun appa, kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia untuk mengikuti cerita ini. Saya hanya bisa bilang terima kasih telah membaca ^^. **

**Untuk yang terakhir, REVIEW juseyo? Dan maaf untuk typo.**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

**08292015**

**.**


	13. Love is Blooming (Part 1)

"_Sehun appa sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada mu"_

Mulut ku rasanya kelu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hati ku berdebar sangat kencang seakan ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang yang sedang berterbangan di sana. Rasanya hampir meledak. Gadis yang tengah menatap ku itu diam menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, mungkin ia malu lantaran kalimatnya barusan.

Kalimat yang selalu menghantui pikiran ku, kalimat yang selalu membawa hati ku serasa melambung tinggi dan jauh ke awan, "Sungmin-ah" panggil ku padanya dengan nada agak bergetar.

Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, lalu tanpa buang waktu lagi aku pun menghapus jarak kami, hanya sekedar untuk merasakan manis di bibirnya. Oh, Sungmin ku rupanya sangat pemalu. Lihat betapa merah wajahnya saat aku merayu setiap inci wajahnya dan juga bibirnya yang basah...

"Eh tunggu sebentar sejak kapan bibir istri ku terasa asin? Yeobo, apa kau baru saja makan garam hmm?" ujar ku dengan suara parau, perlahan tapi pasti keping obsidian ku membuka perlahan dan bukannya bibir Sungmin yang ku lihat, namun buntalan berwarna biru yang mengeluarkan aroma tak asing. Secara reflek, hidung ku pun mengendusnya, menjambak rambut ku kuat-kuat, lalu menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"SEHUN! kau mengompol lagi!" seru ku kemudian.

"Hiks , OMMA Huweee..."

"Ah, tidak lagi" ku jambak rambut ku lebih kuat dari yang tadi, menyesali perbuatan ku barusan. "Sehunnie, uljima... uljima... Aigoo! Anak appa yang paling tampan, mianhae."

**LOVE IS BLOOMING ****hyejinpark2016**

**(Sequel of Autumn Wish) Part 1**

**GS|KyuMin Fanfiction|OOC|Bad Diction| |No Bash, No Flame|Happy Reading**

Aku kesal sekali, hingga rasanya ingin sekali menyumpal mulut yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak ini dengan kaus kaki ku. "Hei! Gumanhae, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa? Apa kau tida takut terkena serangan jantung karena terlalu banyak tertawa?" salak ku ketus menatap tajam orang di depan ku ini.

Ia pun diam, menyeruput kopinya lalu memukul-mukul meja dan mulai tertawa lagi, " Choi Siwon kau mau mati huh!" ucap ku emosi. Sehingga membuat seluruh pengunjung kami melihat ke arah kami. Namun aku tidak peduli, yang aku pedulikan adalah menyumpal bibir joker rekan sekerja ku ini.

"Ah, mian, mian" ucapnya yang sudah mengendalikan emosi, "Habisnya kau itu, bagaimana bisa menganggap (Siwon sedikit berdehem) 'si kecil' Sehun sebagai bibir istri mu" lalu Siwon tertawa kembali.

"Molla, molla, tertawa saja terus, sampai kau mati" ucap ku kesal lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan pria yang satu ini dan memilih untuk menghabiskan kopi ku niat ku tadi ingin menceritakan saja alasan ku datang terlambat karena harus mendiamkan Sehun dulu sementara Sungmin ada jadwal kuliah pagi-pagi sekali.

"Aduh perut ku jadi sakit, ini sudah berapa kali kau mencium ompol anak mu sendiri. Apa saat tidur Sehun tidak di pakaikan diapres?" tanya Siwon kemudian.

"Sudah, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya iritasi dan rewel. Sungmin jadi kasihan lalu memilih memakaikannya perlak saja saat mau tidur, tapi tidurnya lasak. Mana aku tahu ia tidur hingga di atas kepala ku" jelas ku padanya.

"Ah, Sehun ku yang malang" desah ku kemudian menatap layar ponsel ku yang berisi photo putra ku tersayang.

Sementara Siwon yang melihat ku hanya tersenyum-senyum saja, sembari menikmati kopinya.

Ini adalah tahun ke dua bagi ku sebagai seorang ayah dan suami. Dan aku merasa bahagia dengan status ku sekarang. Bukankah terdengar keren. Tiga tahun lalu, gadis itu benar-benar merubah ku secara total menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Dan bolehkan aku memanggilnya istri ku sekarang.

Dan selama tiga tahun aku menjalani banyak hal dan sangat baik. Menyelesaikan kuliah ku secepat mungkin, lalu bekerja sebagai staff programmer di perusahaan game ternama di Seoul. Aku menolak tawaran orangtua kami untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, karena itu bukan passion ku. Kami lebih memutuskan jika perusahaan itu untuk Sehun dan mungkin adik nya Sehun nantinya, "Aigoo! Pipi ku sampai merah begini"

Sedangkan Sungmin sejak setahun lalu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya di jurusan seni musik. Karena Sehun yang sudah lepas menyusu dan bisa ditinggal barang sebentar. Meski pun kadang kala Sehun juga sering merengek dan rewel. Tapi semua masih aman terkendali. Terkecuali, hobi Sehun yang suka mengompol setiap pagi...

'**Drt,drt,drt'**

Aku mengangkat panggilan telepon yang bergetar di saku celana ku, senyum ku terkembang begitu melihat id pemanggilnya, "Yeobo" jawab ku saat mendengar suara Sungmin di seberang.

"Nde, tunggu di situ jangan ke mana-mana arachi" ucap ku memutus sambungan telepon.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Siwon yang rupanya sejak tadi belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Anio, Hyung aku pergi menjemput Sehun dulu di tempat penitipan anak, aku mungkin akan kembali agak sore. Tolong kerjakan tugas ku ya hyungim"

"Hei! Dasar tengik, kopinya belum di bayar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa aku turun dari mobil ku dengan sedikit gaya, status ayah dari satu orang putra nyatanya tidak menyurutkan ketampanan ku, yah, meski pun di kalangan ibu-ibu.

"Anda sudah datang" sapa seorang wanita muda dengan celemek merah muda bergambar bunga di tengahnya, dia adalah pengasuh yang bekerja di sini.

"Anyeong haseyo, apa Sehun hari ini rewel?" sapa ku berbasa basi, "Suasana hatinya pagi tadi tidak baik" lanjut ku lagi.

"Anio, Sehun bersikap manis dan tidak rewel hari ini. Biasanya Sehun akan rewel ketika di tinggal ibunya berangkat ke kampus, tapi tadi ia tidak rewel kok"

"Ah, syukurlah. Permisi aku melihat anak ku dulu" ucap ku lalu pergi melewati wanita muda itu yang ternyata diam-diam tersipu malu pada ku.

"Sehun-ssi, bersenang-senang hari ini" panggil ku pada seorang pria kecil yang tengah duduk di karpet bulu dengan mainan mobil-mobilan di tangan kirinya. Ia menengok ke arah ku lalu tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang sudah mulai lengkap.

"Ah, Sehun ku memang tipe pria Korea sejati, buktinya ia tidak menyimpam dendam di hati"

"Kau sudah tidak marah pada appa hm?" tanya ku padanya lalu dia mengangguk dan meminta ku untuk menggendongnya, "Aigoo, apa yang Sehun makan kenapa berat sekali hm"

Setelah berpamitan, kami pun menuju kampus Sungmin untuk menjemputnya. Di telepon tadi ia meminta maaf pada ku karena tidak bisa menjemput Sehun lantaran ia ada ujian tambahan.

Lantunan lagu tiga ekor beruang mengalun di dalam mobil ku, sejak Sehun mulai di perdengarkan dengan musik anak-anak, kaset-kaset lagu koleksi ku berubah menjadi kaset lagu anak-anak. Laci mobil ku juga penuh dengan mainan dan keperluan Sehun lainnya.

"Sehunnie, hari ini appa akan mengajakmu dan omma jalan-jalan, kau senang?"

"Sehunnie, kau senang?"

"Sehun..."

Aku menoleh ketika yang di panggil hanya diam saja, "Hei! Jangan makan itu!" teriak ku histeris dan menghentikan mobil mendadak saat Sehun akan membuka sebuah kotak persegi panjang dengan gambar buah stroberri di depannya. "Appa, Sehun mau permennya appa jangan di ambil" ujarnya merengek.

"Ckckckck," aku mengelap kotak karton yang penuh air liur Sehun itu dengan tangan ku lalu menaruhnya jauh dari jangkauan anak ku itu, "Appa" rengeknya lagi, "kembali kan permen Sehun"

"Ini bukan permen Sehunnie, nanti apa belikan permen yang lain"

"Shirio" tolaknya tegas, menjiplak raut wajah ibunya jika sedang meminta sesuatu, "Ada gambar stroberrinya, itu permen rasa stroberri, appa kembalikan, Sehun yang nemu itu!" ucapnya dengan aksen khas bocah usia tiga setengah tahun.

Aku membeo saat Sehun menunjuk gambar stroberi yang tertera di kotak ini, "Bagaimana bisa aku seceroboh ini sih, menaruh barang sepenting ini sembarangan, aku menepuk jidat ku, "Ini bukan permen Sehunnie"

"Kalau bukan permen itu apa?"

"Ini namanya Kon" aku membekap mulut ku, "OMO!" apa yang baru saja akan ku katakan barusan. Aku keceplosan.

"Appa, kalau bukan permen itu apa?" Sehun mulai lagi, bertanya padaku.

_**Tin,tin,tin**_

Suara klakson mobil menyelamatkan ku dari pertanyaan Sehun berusan. "Aigoo, kita harus jalan Sehunnie, kita tidak boleh berhenti di sini, nanti di tilang pak polisi" ucap ku lalu melajukan mobil ku kembali. Tapi tampaknya Sehun masih belum puas hingga mendapat jawabannya.

"Kita beli permen oke?"

"Appa, yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Sehun lagi sembari menunjuk laci bagian atas. "Hah" aku menghela napas, Sehun itu anak yang kritis, ia tidak akan bisa diam sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang pas untuknya. "Itu,"

Jeda sejenak, aku memikirkan jawaban yang logis, ilmiah, dan masuk akal...

"Itu, adalah alat untuk mengendalikan jumlah populasi manusia"

"Ddaebak!" aku menyoraki diri ku sendiri, "kau pintar Cho Kyuhyun..."

Sehun mengerinyit, menatap ku dengan eyesmilenya, "Tidak mengerti?" tanya ku padanya, dan Sehun pun mengangguk, aku tersenyum di buatnya,terlebih saat matanya menangkap sesuatu, ia melonjak kegirangan. Aku baru sadari jika kami sudah sampai di lingkungan kampus, "Itu Omma!" serunya menunjuk Sungmin dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

"Omma!" panggil Sehun saat melihat Sungmin sedang duduk di halte dekat kampus menunggu kami. Wanita bergigi kelinci itu pun melambaikan tangannya, "Sehun jadi anak baik hari ini?" tanyanya sembari menciumi wajah dan leher Sehun, ada aroma perpaduan bedak bayi, minyak telon dan keringat di sana, "Hm, bau asem" ucap Sungmin.

"Mianhae, aku jadi mengganggu pekerjaan mu"

"Gwancanha, lagi pula aku juga tidak sibuk hari ini. Ayo masuk kau belum makan siang kan, kita makan siang di luar hari ini" ucap Kyuhyun lalu membukakan pintu untuknya dan Sehun.

"Kkaja!"

Saat di dalam mobil, masih seperti tadi, lagu tiga ekor beruang terus berputar tidak berganti-ganti, namun bedanya sekarang Sehun duduk di pangku ibunya. Bocah itu kembali ke mode manja dan terus menggelayuti leher dan dada ibunya.

"Omma, mau ini" cicitnya menatap sayu sang ibu.

"Eh?"

Sehun berkedip menjiplak aegyo yang diturunkan dari Sungmin untuknya, membuat Kyuhyun menengok ke arah mereka, "Loh, bukankah Sehun sudah besar kok masih mau bobo omma?" tanya Sungmin.

Bobo adalah istilah menyusu untuk Sehun. Bocah itu menggeleng, dan sudah mulai rewel. Ini sudah jam tidur siangnya jadi sudah wajar ia rewel ketika sedang mengantuk begitu. "Omma" panggilnya lagi, "Hm" jawab Sungmin tak menggubris lalu memilih mencari empeng Sehun di tas kecil bocah itu.

"Eh, di mana?"

"Tidak ada?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin tengah kewalahan mendiamkan Sehun yang terus bergerak sembari ia mencari empeng Sehun. "Nde, seingat ku aku menaruhnya di sini pagi tadi" jawab Sungmin.

"Omma bobo"

"Yasudah, ayo bobo" ucap Sungmin lalu menimang-nimang bocah lelaki itu, "Bukan bobo yang itu tapi bobo yang ini" jawab Sehun dengan aksen bocahnya, dan menunjuk dada Sungmin.

"Sstt, Sehunnie tidak malu dengan appa? Sudah besar tapi masih suka bobo?"

"Ani" Sehun menggeleng tegas, lalu menatap tajam ayahnya, "Appa juga suka bobo omma"

_**Cekkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!**_

Kyuhyun kembali di buat mengerem mendadak dengan ucapan anaknya barusan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, hati-hati!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makanya pelan-pelan sayang tidak ada yang minta" Sungmin dengan telaten menyuapi bocah lelakinya itu dengan suapan ayam goreng tepung. Bocah lelakinya itu masih rewel lantaran mengantuk dan juga tidak mendapat 'bobo'nya. Tapi Sungmin menyuruh agar Sehun jangan tidur dulu, lantaran ia belum makan apa-apa siang ini.

"Kemari biar omma yang pangku" ucap Sungmin menarik Sehun yang sudah sayu matanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun sedang menerima telepon penting di luar ruangan.

"Sehun tidur?" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat putranya itu kini memejamkan mata karena lelah di pangkuan ibunya.

"Nde, padahal makannya belum habis" jawab Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan tangan dan mulut Sehun dengan tissue basah.

"Telepon dari kantor?"

"Dari Siwon hyung"

"Makanlah dulu, baru setelah itu kembali ke kantor. Biar aku dan Sehun pulang naik taksi saja" ujar Sungmin yang sudah membaringkan Sehun dengan di sisi sampingnya.

"Bukan hal yang penting. Kau juga makanlah bukankah kita sama-sama belum makan, nanti setelah makan biar aku yang antar pulang. Masih ada waktu sejam lagi kok" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sehun yang dengan nyamannya berbaring di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah makan roti dan susu melon sebelum ujian tadi, jadi sekarang masih kenyang. Kau saja yang makan. Ah, nanti malam kau apa kau lembur lagi?"

"Ck, kau ini mana bisa makan roti dan susu melon membuatmu kenyang huh. Yeobo, kau mau aku di bully oleh omma karena membuat mu kurus hm? Cha, aaa makan ini!" Kyuhyun pun menyuapkan sepotong besar daging ayam dengan nasi kepada Sungmin.

"Hei! Ini terlalu banyak kurangi sedikit"

"Oh, iya bagaimana ujian mu apakah lancar?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai obrolannya dengan wanita yang sudah memberinya satu orang putera itu.

"Nde, setelah ini jadwal ku berkurang, jadi mulai besok uri Sehun tidak harus di titipkan lagi ke tempat penitipan anak atau rumah omma. "Aigoo, musim ujian seperti benar-benar menyita waktu ku untuk mengurus Sehun"

"Mianhae kau jadi ikutan repot padahal kau juga sudah cukup lelah di kantor" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lantas mengangguk lalu memasang wajah yang di buat-buat, "Kau benar, seminggu ini benar-benar membuat ku lelah. Kau harus membayar nanti" ucap Kyuhyun lalu nyengir kuda menatap bagian depan tubuh istrinya, "Appa juga mau 'bobo'" ucap Kyuhyun berbisik jahil.

"Hei!" Sungmin gelagapan karena malu, sehingga membuat Sehun hampir terjatuh, "Omona!" ucapnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sang anak.

Membuat Kyuhyun sukses besar, kerena berhasil menggoda istrinya itu.

Sungmin membenarkan posisi kepala Sehun dengan hati-hati ketika bocah lelaki itu bergerak, "tidurnya lasak sekali, mianhae, untuk yang tadi pagi Sehun appa" Sungmin terkekeh kala mengingat peristiwa heboh tadi pagi. Ucapnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aishh, jangan tertawa aku sudah bosan di tertawakan Siwon hyung tadi. Ah, syukurlah jika kau sudah mulai libur. Bukan hanya Sehun saja yang perlu di urus, aku juga perlu kau urus yeobo-aaa" Goda Kyuhyun, dan membuat wanita yang di depannya ini mendengus, menahan malu.

"Aaaaa... kau harus makan yang banyak agar punya tenaga untuk nanti malam" ucapnya mengedipkan mata. Dan hampir membuatnya tersedak.

Kyuhyun memang tidak bosan-bosan, menggodanya. Berterima kasihlah pada Sehun yang mengantuk, karena jika bocah lelaki itu tidak tidur sudah bisa di pastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melewatkan waktu makan siangnya sembari menggoda wanita kesayangannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lanjut ke part 2?**

**Review Juseyo ^^. Thanks for reading.**

**An: Menerima setiap kritik dan saran untuk adegan yang terjadi di part selanjutnya, jadi silahkan tuangkan ide menarik kalian di kotak yang tersedia. Dan juga selamat tahun baru.**

**14012016**

**Sign**

**Hyejinpark**

**.**


	14. Sehunnie

**_Autumn Wish_(sequel part 2)**

**Written by hyejinpark©**

Selama hidupnya Sungmin tidak pernah selelah ini, sungguh. Meski pun sejak usia remaja ia sudah bekerja serabutan demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, tapi itu semua tidak selelah saat mengurusi bocah lelaki kesayangannya itu.

Contohnya hari ini, ibu muda itu tengah berlarian mengitari penjuru rumah untuk menangkap si kecil Sehun yang tidak mau pakai baju.

"Sehunnie, pakai bajumu dulu!" serunya serak, mengejar sang anak yang energinya tak pernah habis itu.

"Jangan berlarian seperti itu, kaki mu masih basah!" serunya lagi, saat Sehun kembali berlari menghindarinya. Bocah lelaki keluarga Cho itu kini tengah berlari ke sana-sini dengan tubuh telanjang bulat. Dan untung saja, bocah itu masih dalam usia balita.

Sungmin menghela napas lelah, ia berhenti sebentar sembari menatap nasib pakaian yang tadinya rapih berubah menjadi kusut.

Keping hitamnya lalu memperhatikan sang anak yang sedang berjongkok mengelus-ngelus kucing gendut yang anteng-anteng saja, tak terganggu tidurnya walau pun Sehun kini tengah menarik-narik kumisnya yang panjang.

"Ssehunnie!" panggil Sungmin sekali lagi, dan yang di panggil lalu menengok lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa pada ibunya, dan berkata, "_Omma_! Jangan belisik, Then lagi tidul" ucapnya sembari memperagakan gerakan telunjuk yang menempel di bibir.

Sungmin terkekeh, lalu dengan pelan ia pun berjalan mengendap-ngendap sembari meniru gerakan yang Sehun lakukan tadi. Dan ketika sang anak lengah, barulah Sungmin bisa mendapatkan bocah itu lalu memakaikan celana bocah itu.

"Hup, Sehun tertangkap" girang Sungmin, melihat wajah anaknya yang cemberut.

"_Omma!"_ ucapnya berontak namun dengan suara berbisik, membuat Sungmin geli di buatnya, "_Uae?_"

Sehun menggeleng menconba melepaskan kaus yang dipakaikan ibunya. "Pakai baju dulu Sehunnie"

Sehun menggeleng lalu menatap cemberut apa yang sudah di lakukan ibunya barusan, "Tidak malu sama Sen?" tanya Sungmin, "Nanti kalau '_chingunya_' Sehun di makan Sen bagaimana?" ucap Sungmin mengada-ngada. Oh, iya, Sen adalah nama kucing gembul yang tukang tidur itu ngomong-ngomong.

"_Andwee!_" Sehun tercekat lalu menutupi bagian privat yang ibunya sebut '_chingu_' itu, dan sontak membuat Sungmin menahan tawanya yang sudah ujung, terbukti pelupuk matanya sudah berair karena tak tahan melihat pose menggemaskan sang anak, "Makanya pakai celana dan baju dulu!" suruhnya kemudian.

Sehun sudah akan mengangguk jika saja acara TV tidak menayangkan kartun favorit anak-anak seantero Korea Selatan itu, _Robocar Poli._

Dan Sehun lari lagi, "Lobokal Polli!" serunya mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dan berlari melesat mengambil tempat duduk paling depan.

Sungmin mendengus, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tatapannya tak sengaja bersiborok dengan tatapan si kucing yang ternyata sudah bangun dan menguap lebar. Jujur saja Sungmin iri dengan si kucing gembul itu yang bisa tidur seharian, "Tidur mu nyenyak?" tanya Sungmin yang di jawab 'meongan' si kucing.

"_Aigoo!"_

Wanita itu pun berjalan gontai, mendekat sang anak.

"Sehunnie, pakai bajunya dulu. Tidak malu dengan Amber?" bujuk Sungmin sekali, Sehun akhirnya mengangguk dan diam saja saat bocah itu di pakaian baju oleh ibunya, sesekali pula kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri karena Tv-nya terhalang oleh Sungmin.

"_Cha! _Selesai"

"Omma mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu, Sehunnie diam di sini jangan berlarian seperti tadi arachi"

Namun Sehun tidak menggubris, ia malah sedang asyik bernyanyi lantunan lagu yang di hapalnya dari serial kartun tersebut, Sungmin mendengus lalu tersenyum, dan mencium kening sang anak.

"Omma segera kembali" ucapnya lalu pergi ke dapur setelah membereskan kekacauan yang di buat oleh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya Sungmin tidak pernah membayangkan akan hidupnya saat ini. Mengurus suami, anak, dan rumah di usia semuda ini. Di usia saat orang-orang yang sebayanya sedang menikmati kehidupan mereka dengan bersenang-senang, pergi ke mall, berkencan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu di luar dengan bekerja dan bekerja.

Bekerja memang sudah menjadi prioritasnya sejak usia remaja, tidak ada barang sedetik pun waktu yang ia gunakan untuk beristirahat. Kerasnya hidup dan kebutuhan yang harus ia penuhi, menuntut Sungmin menjadi pribadi yang tegar namun tetap ceria. Tapi semua berbuah ketika Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam ke kehidupannya.

Sungmin tidak menyesalinya, sungguh. Ia justru menganggap ini adalah bagain dari takdir hidupnya. Memiliki Sehun yang tumbuh sehat sudah menjadi kebahagian tersendiri buatnya. Dan melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang perlahan berubah menjadi seorang yang kebapak-an adalah suatu hal yang ajaib menurutnya.

Jangan kan Sungmin, bahkan ke dua orang tua Kyuhyun pun sampai di buat menganga dengan sikap kedewaasaan Kyuhyun jika sudah menyangkut istri dan puteranya itu. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Sungmin pusing tujuh keliling dalam menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun padanya, yaitu sikap Kyuhyun yang mesumnya tidak tahu tempat.

Ia jadi geli sendiri, mengingat tingkat kemesuman Kyuhyun selama tiga tahun terakhir. Dia itu tidak tahu tempat, dan apa yang ia mau harus di turuti saat itu juga. Semalam contohnya, Sungmin harus rela menahan desahannya lantaran Sehun masih tidur sekamar dengan mereka. Jadi harus pintar-pintar memilih waktu dan mengambil kesempatan yang pas, tak terbayang jika ke dua orang itu lengah sedikit saja.

Tahu sendiri jika si Kyuhyun itu sudah memulai acara olahraga malamnya. Sungmin bahkan sampai di buat kewalahan karena kejahilan pria kelahiran Februari itu. Belum lagi jika Sehun terbangun, bisa makin runyam nantinya. Kyuhyun satu saja belum beres mau ditambah Sehun, yah biar pun Sungmin juga suka sih.

Ah, sudahlah, "mengapa aku jadi mimikirkannya begini?" monolognya dengan wajah merona.

"Selesai" Sungmin mengelap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat, setelah tumpukan piring kotor itu sudah bersih dan rapih. Lalu ia menuju kulkas kemudian berpikir tentang menu makan malamnya hari ini.

"Omma" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba,

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Appa" jawab Sehun sembari memberikan ponsel Sungmin yang bergetar, "Kenapa bukan Sehunnie yang jawab?" tanya Sungmin bingung mengabaikan panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

Sehun menggeleng, keping hitamnya masih fokus ke layar Tv, "Thehun thibuk omma" celetuknya, membuat keping rubah milik ibunya menyipit menatap anaknya yang sibuk nonton kartun.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeobo, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?"

"Mian, aku sedang di dapur tadi, ada apa?"

"Ah, aku akan pulang larut, ada lembur. Tidak usah menyiapkan makan malam buat ku karena aku akan malam dengan teman kantor. Dan juga jaga diri baik-baik di rumah, tidak usah menunggu ku kau langsung tidur saja. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku. Ah! Sehun, di mana dia?"

"Omona, bicaranya pelan-pelan. Sehunnie mau bicara dengan appa?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, lalu bilang "Omma tolong bilang ke Appa Thehun thedang thibuk" Sungmin terkekeh geli mendengar dialek Sehun yang belum lancar melafalkan huruf s.

"Sehun bilang jika ia sedang sibuk appa" lapor Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu melirik arlojinya, pantas saja, ini adalah jam anaknya menonton Tv yang channelnya tidak pernah di ganti itu.

Kasihan Tv itu selalu menjadi barang rebutan mereka. "Arasseo, sampaikan salam ku pada bos kecil itu. Dan hati-hati di rumah. Aku mencintai kalian"

"Nde, Kyuhyun-ssi juga hati-hati jangan sampai lupa makan" dan ponsel Kyuhyun pu mati, "Ahh, ia masih memanggil ku seperti itu" desah Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya.

Jujur saja, meski pun hubungan mereka sudah membaik tapi sebenarnya masih ada ketakutan dan kekakuan di mata Sungmin untuknya.

"Kapan kau tidak merasa takut lagi pada ku Min"

Setalah panggilan mereka terputus, Sungmin letakkan lagi ponselnya di meja lalu duduk di samping sang anak. Menjawil pipinya yang memerah karena musim dingin. "Bagus sekali ya filmnya?"

Sehun mengangguk, bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' bulat saat menyaksikan adegan yang di anggapnya menenggangkan. Melirik Jam yang tergantung di dinding, membuatnya memekik.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam"

"Sehunnie mau makan apa sayang?" tanya pada sang anak yang masih setia di depan Tv.

"Buble tea" jawab Sehun singkat, padat, dan jelas.

**.**

**_hyejinpark©2016_**

**.**

Pukul dua belas malam, tidur wanita kelahiran Januari itu dibangunkan oleh suara langkah kaki di dapur rumahnya. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya yang memeluk Sehun. Tangan bocah lelaki tampak erat memegang dada ibunya, serta mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menghadap 'bobo'kesayangannya.

Sungmin terkekeh, jika melihat pose anaknya itu. Tadi Sehun sangat rewel karena meminta bubble tea untuk makan malam, jadi ia terpaksa menyusui Sehun agar bocah itu tertidur.

"Mirip siapa kau ini hm?" kekehnya lalu, membenarkan posisi tidur bocah itu setelah menaruh bantal guling di pinggir ranjang. Kemudian ia beranjak turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati. Takut membangunkan sang anak.

Menutup sedikit pintu kamarnya dan turun ke bawah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah pulang.

"Apa aku membangunkan mu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sang istri menghampirinya.

Bau alkohol menyeruak menusuk hidung Sungmin yang diketahui berasal dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau minum banyak hari ini?"

"Tidak kok, hanya sedikit" jawab Kyuhyun lalu meneguk air yang dituangkan Sungmin untuknya.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin lagi, "belum aku menunggumu" ucap Kyuhyun manja lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi jangan begini. Bagaimana jika aku buatkan ramyeon?" Kyuhyun menggeleng dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia bahkan sudah menempelkan bibirnya di area sekitar leher dan bahu Sungmin.

"Hei! Kau pasti mabuk, aku buatkan air jahe dulu" cicit Sungmin merasa geli.

"Ani, tidak usah. Aku tidak perlu air jahe, aku juga tidak mau ramyeon. Aku maunya kau " jawabnya cengengesan, lalu meraup telinga kiri milik istrinya itu, membuatnya semakin gelisah.

"Sshhh, Kyuhyun-ssi jangan begini"

"Mhhh, yeobo"

"Sehun sendirian di kamar, aku mau melihatnya dulu"

Kyuhyun mendengus, lalu dengan terpaksa ia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bersihkan badan mu dulu agar terasa segar, aku siapkan baju mu dulu" bujuk Sungmin yang sudah berlari ke atas.

Kyuhyun diam saja, lalu menghela napasnya panjang, "Arraseo, buatkan aku ramyeon kalo begitu" Perintahnya lalu melakukan apa yang di pinta Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang di lakukan Sehun seharian ini?"

Sekarang wajah pria itu terlihat segar dengan handuk yang masih menyampir di pundaknya, "Ia merengek minta makan malam dengan buble tea" jawab Sungmin memberikan semangkuk ramyeon panas untuknya.

"Srup,srupp... jeongmal?"

"Makannya pelan-pelan, apa tidak panas?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Akhu, sangat laphar" ujarnya dengan mulut penuh.

Sungmin lalu duduk di atas sofa dan mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun yang masih basah. "Kau tidak mau?" tawar Kyuhyun padanya, "Kau saja, aku sudah kenyang"

"Uae? Kau tidak mau menerima suapan dari suami mu?"

"Aigoo!"

Manik rubahnya menyipit melihat raut Kyuhyun yang terlihat aneh,

"Jika uri Sehun tahu jika appanya bersikap begini kau pasti akan di tertawakannya, Sehun appa" kekehnya kemudian.

"Aaaaaaaa, ppali aaaaa" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah menyuapkan gulungan mie ke pintu mulutnya, membuat Sungmin mau tak mau membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Hehehehe" membuat Kyuhyun mesam-mesem ketika memperhatikan mulut istrinya yang menggembung, mengunyah ramen.

"Ommo? Apa kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu pada ku?"

"Tidak hanya saja, aku jarang melihat mu begini" Kyuhyun menaruh mangkuk ramyeon yang tadi di pegangnya ke meja, lalu memandang Sungmin yang masih belum juga menelan ramyeonya.

Diambilnya segelas air ketika wanita itu selesai makan, ia masih menatapnya hingga membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

Suasana mendadak hening, hingga Kyuhyun beringsut duduk, mengambil posisi tepat di samping Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa kau mabuk?" suara Sungmin terdengar sedikit bergetar ketika mendapati sinyal-sinyal seperti ini, ia sudah hapal betul tabiat Kyuhyun jika sudah dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Ne. Aku mabuk dirimu"

Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas berisis setengah air minum di pangkuannya. Sementara bibir Kyuhyun sudah mulai mendekat, ia bisa merasakah deru napas Kyuhyun di depan wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sendi-sendi di tubuhnya terasa kaku sulit di gerakkan. Selalu seperti ini, ia juga heran mengapa ia tidak bergerak atau pun lari di saat kyuhyun akan menyentuhnya.

Terbesit pikiran takut akan traumanya di masa lalu. Sejujurnya jika di saat seperti ini Kyuhyun akan memegang kendali penuh. Ia yang lebih dominan dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saja. Meski pun keduanya sama-sama suka, tidak ada paksaan sama sekali.

Namun tetap saja, rasa takut akan trauma itu masih ada.

"Akh" Sungmin menggelinjang, tahu-tahu Kyuhyun sudah menjelajah di area tulang selangkanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" desahnya

Merasa di panggil ia pun mendongak. Menatap dalam manik rubah bening tersebut. Entah kenapa hilang sudah gairahnya malam ini.

Panggilan yang Sungmin berikan padanya selama tiga tahun terakhir membuat hati pria itu merasa kalut.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya ingin hubungan mereka yang terbuka. Sungmin menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Meski pun rasa trauma atas kesalah yang ia perbuat di masa lalu tidak sepenuhnya bisa mereka lupakan.

Ia juga ingin agar Sungmin dapat lebih terbuka dengan keluarga barunya yang sekarang. Karena selama ini, wanita itu masih menganggap dirinya sebagai orang lain.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil Sungmin lagi, menyadari jika suaminya melamun.

.

.

.

Sehun kecil mengerjap mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke penjuru kamar. Ia tidak mendapati ibunya di sana.

"Omma!" panggilnya dengan suara parau, sesekali bocah lelaki itu mengucek mata dan hidungnya lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang berkeringat.

"Omma eodisseo?" rengeknya.

Kaki kecilnya kemudian bergerak menuruni ranjang. Mendapati jika pintu kamarnya tidak tertutup dengan rapat, bocah lelaki keluarga Cho itu pun berjalan sempoyongan guna mencari di mana ibunya berada.

"Omma, hoam"

.

.

.

Kedua saling terdiam baik Kyuhyun atau Sungmin masih dalam posisi yang terbilang intim.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku dengan panggilan formal lagi?"

"Kita sudah menikah cukup lama, aku merasa jika, jika sikap mu terus seperti ini akan semakin menyakiti diri ku sendiri"

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Yeobo, Kyuhyun-ah, atau Sehun appa juga tidak apa-apa. Asalkan bukan panggilan dengan embel-embel –ssi seperti itu. Kita suami istri sekarang, aku juga bukan orang lain"

Baru kali ini ia melihat pancaran yang berbeda di dalam manik obsidian milik Kyuhyun. Gurat-gurat lelah juga terpancar di wajahnya.

"Kyu... Ssehun appa" cicit Sungmin.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan hari itu. Ini semua murni salah ku. Aku jika, saja aku..."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, gumanhae" pekik Sungmin menutup telinganya, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tidak mau mengungkit lagi kejadian pemerkosaanya dahulu.

"Min, mianhae. Ku mohon maafkan aku. Jangan takut pada ku. Aku yang salah" Ucap Kyuhyun cemas, melihat butir-butir air mata sudah nampak di matanya.

Memeluk wanita itu dengan lembut dan membisikan kata-kata penenang.

Kyuhyun tahu selama tiga tahun ini mereka sama-sama berjuang menghadapi ketakutan masing-masing.

"Jangan anggap aku sebagai orang lain. Kau bagian dari keluarga ini. Orang tua mu dan orang tua ku, kita keluarga sekarang"

Kyuhyun mengambil tarikan napas panjang, "Jangan menganggap kami orang asing. Kau harus terbiasa dengan status mu sekarang, kau puteri keluarga Kim. Kau juga menantu keluarga Cho"

Lidah Sungmin kelu untuk menjawab, "Kyuhyun-ssi, begini bukan begitu, aku hanya belum terbiasa"

"Apakah waktu tiga tahun ini belum cukup?

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya masak-masak. Kita butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal"

"Kita butuh waktu berdua" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin tidak ada yang disembunyikan di antara kita. Aku mau melihat mu ceria dan bahagia"

Permintaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis, ia lalu menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan dadanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi tahu jika selama ini jantung ku selalu berdetak kencang bahkan saat melihat mu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya sembari merasakan detak jantung Sungmin yang kencang. "Itu karena kau membuat ku sangat takut"

Jujur aku memang masih merasa takut pada mu. Tapi di saat melihat Sehun, ketakutan ku menghilang. Dan berubah menjadi perasaan yang tak ku tahu apa...

Yang ku rasakan adalah aku senang saat bersama kau dan Sehun.

"Min" tatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, dan mengenai panggilan ku untuk mu...

"Aku tidak bisa menggantinya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan seperti itu. Kau anggap saja jika itu panggilan sayang dari ku"

Tak disangka jika Sungmin akan mengatakan hal itu, membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona.

"Jadi, pernyataan cinta mu saat malam pertama kita itu sungguh-sungguh?"

"Mwo?"

"Aisshh, masa kau lupa yang saat kau bilang sepertinya kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

'BLUSH'

"Ah,,, yang itu..."

"Aigoo, yeobo. Mengapa tidak dari dulu saja seperti ini"

Kekeh Kyuhyun lalu mengendus-ngendus dada Sungmin, membuat istrinya kegelian. Sekaligus malu dan merona.

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Mwo, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi besok. Dan kita lanjutkan adegan yang tadi"

Ucapnya mengerling nakal.

"Ommona!" pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menyingkap lebar-lebar, apa yang tersembunyi dibalik bra berwarna putih itu.

.

.

.

"Huwee Omma!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dengan tangisan. Ketika melihat posisi ke dua orang tuanya saling merapat di kursi ruang keluarga.

"Appa memakan bobo omma" tuduh Sehun.

"Mwoya, bobo?" Kyuhyun celingukan dan sadar jika piyama Sungmin terbuka dan mengekspos area 'bobo' kesayangan Sehun.

"Hei Cho Sehun!"

"Huwee, appa nakal omma!"

"Hei! Min ini bagaimana?" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi menunjuk adik kecilnya. Manakala Sungmin sudah menggendong Sehun ke kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review juseyo ^^**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**hyejinpark**

**280616**


End file.
